And Then a Couple
by KristinMilly
Summary: Sequel to Friends First. Michael and Mia have dealt with being just friends, but how about the stresses of a relationship? Lots of fluff and then some drama
1. ReIntroducing

Here it is. I am definitely posting before I planned to, but I really really do not care. I hope you guys enjoy this.  
  
MIA:  
So nothing is really all that different now that Michael and I are together. I had always thought that when you get a boyfriend, everything is dramatically different, but it isn't. Not one bit. It is just natural. The MOST natural thing.  
And remember how I used to stare at his lips and imagine how soft and kissable they were? Well, as Michael Moscovitz's girlfriend for three, count 'em, three months, I can offer my professional opinion. They are soft and sweet and just utterly amazing.  
"So, Miss Mia, what do you wanna do for your birthday?" Michael asked me during G&T. My birthday was a week away. Usually I get really excited and remind everyone for a month about the big day, but not this year. I already had the best thing possible.  
Lilly rolled her eyes. "Michael, stop being lovey dovey. I need to talk to Mia about my next episode and you are fogging up her mind with lovey thoughts."  
"What is the episode about?" he asked.  
"Well, since she is going to Genovia this summer to continue her Princess training, I am going to go with her and follow her around. She is going to prove to me that all monarchies are not decorated dictatorships."  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe that'll change your closed mind a little bit. But Mia, let me know what you wanna do for your birthday, okay?"  
I nodded. This was a special birthday. I was turning sixteen (a/n, I know, different from the books but go along with it, okay?). If I was in Genovia I would be having a big ball to celebrate the entrance to womanhood. Silly me, I always thought entering womanhood happened when you were like twelve and got your period for the first time. But I don't ask questions.  
"Mia. Focus. Stop thinking about my brother for about five minutes okay?" Lilly said.  
"Oh, sorry Lil." MICHAEL:  
Most guys have major issues getting their girlfriends birthday gifts. But my girlfriend wasn't like most girlfriends. She was a friggin princess, literally. I know a lot of guys will say that their girls are 'princesses', but c'mon, I really have a princess on my hands here. Her mom told me that she was giving her a necklace that was an old family heirloom. Her dad was buying her a new computer (which I had to help pick out). Her grandmother was 'adopting' an orphan that you see Sally Struthers pitching. NO pressure here, right?  
  
I started doodling in my notebook. I didn't really need to do school anymore. Seniors had their last day next week , Mia's birthday in fact. We were having finals the week after that, and after that we have the prom. Mia wants to go to that, I know she does, but I think it's stupid. I really do. The only bonus to it would be that I could see her in a gorgeous dress, and it'd make her happy. But to me, she's always gorgeous, even when she's wearing my boxer shorts and a tank top.  
That has now become her uniform when she sleeps over with Lilly. Lilly hates it of course and points out to Mia that my penis has touched the inner part of the shorts. Mia just shrugs her comments off. I hadn't thought of her wearing my shorts that way before, and I had to admit, she looked hot in that, it kind of turned me on.  
So I am sitting in G&T, for one of the last times ever, and thinking about my girlfriend wearing my boxer shorts. Getting turned on. Damn, I hated how these thoughts intruded my mind. I always have prided myself on not being a hornball, but now it was getting harder and- um, more and more difficult.  
I looked at Mia and thought of a great idea. It would totally wipe out any money from my bank account but I didn't care. What else would I use the money on?  
  
She came over that night, but not for me. For Lilly. I was going to meet my band to work on some new material. "Oh, so you see me, your girlfriend and you bolt?" she teased.  
"Oh come on Mia, don't be like that. Are you sleeping over?" I said, noticing her outfit. I like when warm weather comes around. I really do. I like the tank tops and skirts. I mean, sure, Mia wears a skirt everyday to school, but it's pleated. This skirt she was wearing was well above her knee, and definitely not pleated.  
"Of course I am silly. When are you going to be back?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.  
"Not too late. What are you and Lilly doing?" I asked. I was totally going to be late for practice but I really didn't care anymore.  
"Throwing melons out of high rise apartment buildings," she said seriously.  
"Mia..."  
"I'm joking. Goodness, what do you take me for? A murderer? We are watching Drew Barrymore movies that you out and out refuse to watch."  
"Like?"  
"Wedding Singer, Ever After and Never Been Kissed."  
"Well, save Wedding Singer for last. I haven't seen that in awhile."  
"I'll see what I can do," she replied. She opened the fridge like she lived here.  
I laughed a little. "What are you looking for?"  
"Lilly said that your parents had some microwaveable pizza in here."  
"I ate it earlier for a snack," I said, wrapping my hands around her waist.  
"Michael!" she said turning around. She put her arms around my neck.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"Aww, you know I can't resist that expression on your face! You aren't playing fair!"  
I laughed. "I'll pick up a pizza for you on my way home, is that better?" I asked, kissing her forehead.  
"I guess. Only if you give me a real kiss..."  
  
We must have been there for a while because Lilly appeared and cleared her throat. "If you guys are done playing tonsil hockey I'd like to start the movies."  
Mia turned red.  
"I'll see you girls around ten thirty," I said, pulling away from Mia. Which, might I add, is incredibly hard thing to do. stuff  
"I'll let you guys have your dramatic farewell. Separation for three hours MUST be difficult."  
Mia giggled. "I love you Michael."  
"That's awesome because I kind of love you too."  
"I'll see you later." 


	2. Girl's Night

This is a short one: (oh, and I don't own anyone...at least not yet)  
  
MIA:  
It was nice to have a girl's night with Lilly. She told me about this new guy she kind of liked. He was in a band, and she met him after he called into her show. "At least you know he has taste," I said with a laugh.  
"No kidding. Oh, did you hear about Lana?"  
"Huh?"  
"Lana's dad heard that she and Josh had sex so he's making them break up!"  
I started laughing. "They had sex?"  
"Oh yeah. You probably weren't paying attention to the gossip because of your own love bubble."  
"When did all this happen?"  
"Well, she started talking about it back in March. Her dad cut them apart last weekend."  
"That explains a whole lot," I replied, thinking about how they hadn't been making out in front of my locker in awhile.  
"You and Michael...ya know, haven't..."  
"God no! Geez, we haven't even gone to second base!"  
Her eyes widened. "You are kidding me.I"m surprised the little perv hasn't tried to."  
"Nope. He hasn't even tried yet. Probably because he figures there isn't much there to begin with. And he is not a pervert."  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh please Mia. He adores you. And your boobs."  
"But I mean, look at those magazines he looks at...my breasts are considerably smaller than those."  
"Mia, he threw those out back in December. When he fell in love with you. Those girls are fine for fantasy but definitely not for reality."  
"He did?" I said in shock. I remember how many of those magazines he had. "Are you sure that he didn't just get rid of the old ones and buy all new ones?"  
"Yeah, he updates what boobs and vagina's look like. No, he got rid of them. Totally. And," she started with a smile.  
"What?"  
"He takes much longer showers."  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean."  
"I am NOT going to dignify that with an answer."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Let me put it this way, he didn't look at those magazine in the shower. And he no longer has to- I can't even say it!"  
"Are you saying that he...ya know, with me on the mind..."  
"Mia, can we PLEASE change the topic. I don't feel like talking about my brother's masturbatory habits."  
I smiled. Thank goodness we were watching the movie in the dark. I don't know why I, but I had a perverse pleasure in hearing that I was the mental picture he used...  
  
"My masturbatory habits?" Michael asked, walking into the room.  
Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm telling her about when we were little and used to bathe together. And how small your pecker is."  
His face turned red, "Well, I can assure you I have grown up a lot. A lot."  
"Men who over emphasize their penal size usually are lying. Don't make Mia expect a foot long when all you have is a little cocktail weenie," Lilly said with a grin.  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go to my room. See you ladies later. Lil, let me know when I can see my girlfriend, will ya?"  
I felt like I was a child of divorce here. Like, I see 'Mommy' between the hours of seven and midnight. I see 'Daddy' from midnight on.  
"Will do Sporto."  
Two hours later Lilly went into her room to let me and Michael have some privacy. "Hey babe," he said, sliding next to me.  
"Hey Michael," I started before I kissed him. "How was practice?"  
"Uneventful. How was movie night?"  
"Fine."  
"What else did you girls talk about?" he asked as he took his shirt off. It was not even questioned anymore. I laughed.  
"What?" he asked. "I know I haven't been working out a lot lately but there's been this girl who has been taking a lot of my time."  
"No, I'm laughing about my conversation with your sister. And no, I will not tell you anything other than what you heard."  
He smiled. God I loved that smile. Then he kissed me. We started making out and then he pulled back.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. My hair was all messed up now.  
"My parents are going to be back soon."  
"So?"  
"Wanna go to my room?" 


	3. Slaves to Lust not too bad I promise

MIA  
He walked me down the hall to his bedroom, where I had been a million times before. I knew we weren't going to do all that much because we both weren't ready to, so I wasn't nervous.  
We sat at his desk and he showed me a new game he was making. But we both knew that we weren't interested in that at the moment. We could look at that in the morning. I sat on his bed while he shut down his computer.  
I straightened out my hair. He came and laid down next to me. "Hey beautiful."  
"Handsome," I replied with a smile.  
"Think Lilly will notice if you aren't in her room tonight?"  
I shook my head no.  
"Good," he said as he leaned over to me for a kiss. MICHAEL:  
She seemed a little nervous. I wasn't going to have sex with her or anything. I just wanted to be close to her tonight.  
We kissed one another hungrily. I had my hand on her waist, my thumb underneath the bottom of her tank top. She seemed to shiver. I wasn't sure if it would be okay for me to raise my hand up higher than it already was.  
We stopped kissing, "I love you Mia," I murmured.  
"I love you too Michael," she answered, a hungry look in her eyes.  
I took that as a sign that it was okay to raise my hand, her stomach stiffened. "Is this okay?" I whispered. I know I have soundproof walls and a bolt on my door, but I still wanted to be quiet.  
She nodded with a smile. I placed my left hand on her upper back. Still wasn't quite at second base, but I wanted to go slowly into this.  
I fumbled with her bra. God, who ever invented these devices should be shot. I mean, how do girls do it everyday? She smiled and let out a little giggle.  
"What?" I said anxiously.  
"Having some trouble there?"  
"A little."  
"It's okay, Michael. Take your time."  
SUCCESS!  
"Mia?" I said as I freed her chest.  
"Yes?" she said softly.  
"Are you sure you don't mind me...ya know, touching you there?"  
I felt like a little twelve year old boy. Most guys my age had touched a woman's breast by the age of fifteen, and here I am, an eighteen year old man!  
She nodded. "I am sure, Michael."  
So I did. I had thought about it for so long and had been so confused about it. What do I do while I am touching her? Do I kiss her? Do I just sit back and watch me touching her? What?  
But while I did I did what came naturally. I kissed her. Uh oh. My friend decided to make an appearance. MIA:  
Michael ran out of the room. Great. He must have been thinking that up close my breasts would be bigger but nope. No way. They were as advertised. But maybe he...no, he didn't have a...well, I guess he could have...  
He returned to a very confused me. He kissed me again. "What happened?" I asked nervously, biting my lower lip.  
"You sure can make a man do bad things," he said. Quite sexy.  
"I don't- I don't understand."  
"Mia, for someone who is doing this you sure are naïve," he said with a laugh. "Sleepy?"  
"Uhm, yeah."  
He tossed me a pair of boxers. I put them on under my skirt and then just peeled the skirt off. "Michael?"  
"Yeah?" he asked, pacing.  
"Could you come to bed?"  
"I just need a little bit of space for a second. I'll be there in a minute."  
He came back to the bed, after a great deal of pacing, and lay down.  
I took off my shirt, nervously.  
His eyes widened. "Mia, what the hell are you doing?"  
"I just...I just wanted to sleep with our skin touching, that's all," I said sheepishly. "I'll just put my top back on-"  
"No, its fine," he said quickly.  
We shared a laugh.  
We got under the covers and cuddled. This wasn't like our old friendly cuddling. There a few scattered kisses here and there.  
Right before I drifted off to sleep Michael said, "I need to work on my self control."  
"Huh?" I asked, startled.  
"I'm sorry Mia, I just don't want to push you, ya know?"  
"You aren't. Michael, I wouldn't do anything with you that I didn't want to do-"  
He stopped me with a sweet kiss. "Good night Princess."  
  
It was nice waking up next to him. Not so nice that I had to wake up at nine AM for princess lessons. "Hey, Michael, can you move your arm?" I asked softly.  
He mumbled a response. "Skip lessons. Stay."  
I laughed. "I can't . How am I supposed to be the leader of Genovia if I can't even peel myself away from you for an afternoon?"  
He made a face. "You'll be back later on?"  
"Yes. Lilly and I are going to see you at the club tonight, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. I'll see you before though, right?"  
"Of course. Bye Michael."  
  
"Shoulders BACK," Grandmere ordered. "Now, here is your schedule for Genovia. Which little friend are you bringing for the summer?" she asked.  
"Well, Lilly is coming, but...I'm not going to be there for the entire summer am I?"  
"Your father decided that just July will be acceptable. But what friend are you bringing? Only one, mind you."  
"That was all I was planning on," I replied. "I'm bringing Lilly."  
Grandmere grimaced. "Must you? What about that Tina? She is very cultured-"  
"Grandmere, Lilly is my best friend. You won't let me bring Michael so at least let me bring her!"  
"It is not I who says you cannot bring your little friend. It was your father. I suggested Michael because you will be needing an escort to many functions and you refuse to see anyone else."  
I smiled. I hadn't imagined that Grandmere would be rooting for me and Michael.  
"Really? Then let me bring him! You have pull over my mom and dad!"  
"I shall see what I can do. Now, about your ball-"  
My eyes widened, "My what?"  
"Amelia!"  
"Sorry Grandmere, my ball?"  
"Every princess gets a ball for her sixteenth birthday."  
"Since when?"  
"Since your great, great, great grandmother. Since then."  
"Okay," I replied simply.  
"I have had a band booked-"  
"What? What kind of band?" I asked.  
"Classical, of course." She said this as if I asked what color was the sky.  
"Very well."  
"And now we shall go for your dress fitting."  
  
We got to Sebastino's new store and went into the VIP area for my little dress show. Grandmere gave me a strange look when I tried on a strapless dress.  
"What is it Grandmere?" I asked.  
"What are those marks on your back?" she asked suspiciously.  
I pretended to try to look. "What marks?"  
Oh crap! In the heat of our passion Michael had left marks on me!  
"That useless cat of yours has completely damaged your back!"  
"Oh! Fat Louie did that the other night," I lied.  
"I have told your mother time and time again to destroy that beast-"  
  
"Grandmere..."  
"If you could only see this. Let me get a closer look."  
"No. I mean, it'll clear up, I'm sure. What do you think of this dress?" MICHAEL:  
"Hey fat face, you have a phone call," Lilly said, knocking on my door for once.  
"Thanks puggie."  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Man, what is one thing that we have always wanted and never had?" the voice on the other end asked. It was Denis.  
"Well, there's a lot of that. What are you referring to?" I asked.  
"My folks are moving out of their apartment in August. They are giving it to me. Man, we'd be owners of the apartment."  
My jaw dropped. "Wait, say that again. Why am I one of the owners?"  
"They don't trust me with it. It's right near Columbia. You could have an apartment for free. Plus, you'll get some privacy with Mia."  
DING DING DINGalarms went off in my head.  
"I don't know man..."  
"Did you get housing at the university?" he asked.  
"Well, no."  
"So come on. We will be able to rehearse any time we want and its right near the subway. It's close enough for Mia to visit and for you to visit her."  
"Can I get back to you about it?" I asked.  
"Fine. But don't let this chance go man. It'd be awesome."  
"Most likely I am going to say yes. I just gotta clear it with the parental units. They were hoping I would be staying here next year and commuting."  
"We'll talk about it tonight before the show."  
"Okay, thanks again man."  
  
"You are getting an apartment? With Denis?" Lilly said, running into my room.  
"You were listening?" I snapped.  
"Duh. This is great! I'll have this place virtually to myself! And now if Mia comes over I'll know it's to see me."  
That was the one positive thing about not getting housing at the university. I would still get to see Mia everyday. Well, mostly everyday. "Think Mom and dad will flip out?"  
"They'll psychoanalyze you, but nothing else."  
"Think her parents will flip out?"  
"You guys won't have anymore sleepover that's sure damn sure. What happened last night?"  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah right."  
"No really, nothing happened."  
"What are you doing for her birthday?"  
"I'm still in the planning process."  
"Michael...."  
"Beauty and the Beast are involved," I started.  
"And?"  
"And I don't know."  
"You should do a whole day of things for her."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, putting on my computer.  
"Like maybe waking her up at midnight on her birthday and...ohhh, we could have a party for her starting right at midnight. On Friday night I'll have her, Tina and Shameeka and some other girls from school. Then we'll pretend to be sleeping and then- wait, no nevermind."  
"What?"  
"You probably should do something on your own for once. I mean, after what she did to get back with you...you need to do something really cool for her."  
She was right. I did need to think of something amazing for her. I had thought Beauty and the Beast would be okay, but I needed something else as well. Something she could keep with her. Great. I suck.  
I walked out into the living room where my parents were discussing a common patient. "Hey Mom, Dad."  
"Michael, is everything all right?"  
"I wanted to talk to you guys about housing next year."  
"Yes?" my father asked, leaning toward me.  
"Well, you know Denis?"  
"Denis Flaherty?"  
"Yes."  
"What about him?"  
"He has an apartment, and asked me to live with him next year. His parents are giving him their apartment...they owned it and are just giving it to him. I mean, we'd have to pay for the utilities..."  
"And how do you feel about this idea?" my mother asked me. "Is it because you feel the need to turn from the family?"  
"No. I just want to be closer to the school and it'll be a good experience."  
They looked at one another. "And Mia?"  
"What about her?"  
"What does she say about this new turn of events? You are not planning on having her there with you, are you?"  
"Of course not. We do have our own lives you know."  
"Michael, we have no objections to your new living arrangement. We just want you to understand that if you want this new apartment, make sure it is for the right reasons. Not a love nest-"  
"Although, if you are to start exploring that side of your relationship, if you have not already, we beg of you to use protection and all of the precautions."  
"Sexual intercourse is a very big deal," my mother warned.  
"And I noticed that all of your pornographic materials have been destroyed. That is a very healthy step," my father said with a grin.  
Oh dear God, if you are there, make them stop.  
"Those magazines do not portray woman as they truly are. Have you...seen Mia like that? Do you understand what a real woman looks like?"  
I prayed that it would end soon. That she wouldn't be taking out the blow up doll that they had used to teach me about sex when I was twelve. I prayed that Mia wouldn't be walking in at this moment.  
"Have you?"  
"Have I what?"  
"Seen Mia."  
I shook my head violently. I felt like a little kid now.  
"Well, you possibly should. It'd be a healthy step-"  
"They've only been dating for four months, Judy," my father interrupted.  
"Jake, we made love after only two months."  
"Okay, that's enough of this talk," I said jumping up from my seat. "I've heard way more than I ever wanted to from you guys. Later."  
"Michael, we just want you to be careful!" my mom called after me.  
  
Mia came over around four o'clock to help Lilly edit her tapes from that afternoon. She realized that Lilly wasn't in her room though, so she came to my room. "Hey you," she said, sneaking up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me.  
"Hey Mia. Lilly went out to see some guy about a location or something. She'll be back in a little while. Want to keep me company?" I asked deviously. I went and shut the door. She plopped down on my bed.  
"How was your day?" she asked.  
"I got an apartment for next year," I replied casually.  
"What?" she said excitedly.  
"Me and Denis are going to live at his place because his folks are moving out."  
"That's awesome! I'm so excited!"  
"I mean, you and I won't see each other as much...."  
"You will be like, ninety blocks away. That's not bad...when do you move in?"  
"August."  
"So I can help you get settled," she replied. "I'm gonna be back for August. Oh, and I didn't tell you. I was trying on dresses today for my sweet sixteen ball-"  
"Your what?" I said with a laugh.  
"My ball. It's something all the princesses get when they turn sixteen."  
"What, did you and all the Disney Princesses convene and decide this?" I teased.  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that bitch Ariel was trying to get my location, I took care of her. In other news I had a lovely tuna sandwich today," she said with a laugh.  
"Is it on your birthday?"  
"It's the day after, why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"So anyways, Grandmere saw scratches you made on my back last night!"  
"I scratched you?" I asked. I hadn't realized that.  
"Well, a little I guess. It's not a big deal or anything."  
I laid down next to her on the bed. "How about some more?" I teased.  
"Oh Michael James, what am I going to do with you?"  
"Love me. Kiss me...."  
And she did, but she pulled away quickly. "I better go wait for Lilly in her room. I don't want to get carried away in here."  
I agreed reluctantly. "I'll talk to you later Mia."  
She kissed the top of my head and left. That night her, Lilly, and their friend Tina were right up in the front of the stage. Tina and Mia were dancing like, well, like goofballs, and Lilly danced uncomfortably. I couldn't help but to smile when I saw them. I noticed that Denis was acting very nervous before the show, but he was excited that we would be living together in the fall.  
A bunch of us, that is, Lilly, Denis, Mia, me, Tina and Gabe, went out for pancakes after the show. It was a tradition now, every Saturday night. I sat next to Mia and across from Lilly.  
I was oblivious to anything but Mia, but she motioned for me to look across the booth at my sister. Lilly was flirting with Denis. "Don't you feel like this is a triple date?" Mia whispered. Tina had broken up with Dave over two months ago and was flirting with Gabe, who liked the attention.  
"Think they'd notice if we left?"  
"Leave some money," she replied softly.  
We snuck out as much as we could before Lars started following us. We didn't have a real location for us to go, but we just wanted to get lost in the city together.  
  
This was one of my favorite pastimes with Mia. We could walk around the city for hours and never even once stop talking. Or if we did stop talking, it wasn't uncomfortable. We were in Times Square when it started raining.  
I know what most girls would have done. Most girls would have gone under an awning and screamed. Not my girl though. She started laughing and dancing like a crazy person in the rain. I joined in with her. Lars got onto his cell phone to call for the limo to get us.  
We grabbed hands and started skipping away from Lars. We were like little kids. What I love about our relationship is that we always do things that I would have NEVER done with anyone else. I would have never let anyone else see this side of me. No one. I took her in my arms and spun her around. I tried to be romantic, I really did. But we slipped and fell to the ground.  
She laughed. Well, I did break her fall so she didn't feel any pain. I laughed anyways. She looked so happy. I'm sure Grandmere wouldn't like this at all. "I love you Mia Thermopolis."  
"And I love you Michael Moscovitz."  
  
We got back to my apartment and changed clothes. She went into Lilly's room and waited for her friends to get back. I played a game of solitaire on my computer. Time to think of what to get the perfect girl for her birthday.  
  
MIA:  
I waited to Lilly and Tina to come back from the pancake house. I could have easily spent the time making out with Michael, but I don't want to become like Lana and Josh and only have that part of our relationship. Plus, I didn't know what would happen if we were alone. In his room. With an empty apartment. But I didn't want to sit in Lilly's room all alone. I knocked on his door. "Let's go watch a movie in the living room."  
"Mia, I'm kind of busy," he replied as he turned away from the computer. Then he looked at me in my pajamas and agreed.  
"Why do you have to be so damn cute?" he asked. You know, before we started dating, I would have NEVER expected him to be like this with a girl. Never.  
"No making out though," I warned.  
"Gee, why not?" he teased as he brushed his index finger across the little bit of my belly that was exposed.  
"Because we are not going to be slaves to our lustful drives," I explained simply, quoting Grandmere.  
He burst out laughing. "Did you really just say that?"  
"Yes."  
"Mia, where the hell did that come from?" he said, still laughing  
"Really, Michael. I don't want us to become a couple who only has making out in common."  
"Trust me baby, we will not just have making out in common," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Michael! Get your mind out of the gutter!"  
"Sorry Mia. I am after all, a hormonal teenage male."  
"I guess I can make an exception for you then."  
We walked into the living room and put on the Sci-fi channel.  
"Is there anything in particular that you want for your birthday?" he asked me. Of course, this is while we are watching an alien sucking the blood out of a human woman.  
"Michael, being with you is all that I really need," I replied, snuggling closer to him. For once, that was the truth. Usually when people ask me what I want I have a whole entire list of things I want, but not this year.  
"Mia, that's a lie. I know you better than that."  
I kissed him softly. "No it isn't. It's really all that I want."  
Then Lilly and Tina stumbled in. "Hey guys," they said in unison.  
"Hey."  
"How'd you sneak out?" they asked as they plopped down on the floor in front of the couch.  
"Because you two were too enamored with Denis and Gabe..." I replied with a sneaky smile. I would get the dirt later on.  
"C'mon, let's go into my room," Lilly said pulling my ankle.  
"Okay, night Michael," I said kissing his cheek. "Enjoy blood sucking aliens."  
"Will do, Princess. Sweet dreams girls."  
  
"Since you have started going out with him I have noticed a positive change in his attitude and behavior," Lilly said as she turned on her radio.  
I smiled. "I tend to do that with people. Now, explain to me what was going on earlier."  
Lilly smiled shyly. She is NEVER shy.  
"Lilly?"  
"Well, Remember that guy I was telling you about last night?"  
"It was Denis?"  
"Yeah."  
"You could do worse. He's a nice guy, Lil. Are you guys...ya know, seeing each other now?"  
She shrugged. "One can never know with the male species. Taking it slow I guess."  
"Tina?"  
She smiled and turned red. "He kissed me."  
My eyes widened. Gabe was really hot, although Michael is much nicer and better looking. When did I become so attached to appearances?  
"Well, he kissed me goodnight that's all. Nothing too much. But we're going to go out next Saturday. After they play...that's your birthday isn't it?" she asked.  
I nodded. I figured Michael would come over my house afterwards. I didn't really expect anything spectacular. "Yeah, but I'll probably just go to the show anyways. Unless Mom has something planned, but I doubt it. She's going nutso with the baby."  
"I bet."  
"Oh, I forgot! Grandmere is throwing a ball for me on Sunday. We don't have school on Monday so you guys can come," I said suddenly remembering about the ball.  
Tina laughed, "You know, like, six months ago if you said that I would not believe you."  
"But you haven't really changed because of being a princess," Lilly stuck in. "But you have changed a lot. For the better that is."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. I wasn't used to Lilly complimenting me. Maybe Denis had a good influence on her.  
"You are much more assertive and seem to feel better about yourself."  
"Well, that could be because my breasts are finally starting to grow," I said with a laugh. Thank goodness breasts can start growing out of no where, well, they grow from the chest but you know what I mean.  
"Let's go catch a late movie," Tina suggested. It was nearly midnight at this point. I was definitely not tired at all.  
"What's showing?"  
"What a Girl Wants?" Tina said, looking at the newspaper.  
"Oh come on guys! I refuse to watch that dribble."  
I looked at her. "Two words. Oliver James."  
She smiled. "Fine. But I am only going because you guys want to."  
We waved to Michael as we walked out and he told us to be careful. He smiled sweetly to me. "Why don't you come then, Michael?" Lilly suggested. She wanted to torture him.  
"See a chick flick?" he said with a laugh.  
"Amanda Bynes," Lilly said.  
He got up and threw his shirt on. "Gee, that's nice of you, Michael," I teased.  
"Well, I don't want my girls walking around this dangerous city all alone."  
  
There was a song in the movie that I absolutely adore. Oliver James sings it, and I have to give it to him. He is amazing. "Like that song?" Michael asked me when the movie was over. I was humming the song to myself.  
"A little bit..."  
"You look nice," he complimented.  
"Michael, I am currently wearing my butterfly pajama pants and your sweatshirt. How do I possibly look nice?"  
"Because you are wearing my sweatshirt."  
"You are too good to me Michael."  
"Not really, I could never be too good to you baby."  
"Are you guys done cooing over one another?" Lilly asked. She was already at their apartment door.  
"Good night, Michael."  
"I love you Mia."  
"You too." 


	4. Happy Sweet 16

MICHAEL:  
I had a plan. She practically handed it to me. I just needed to look up some information. I decided to blow off that Beauty and the Beast idea. It's done, over used. It's more of something her father does for her.  
But I needed help from Lilly. I hated the idea that I needed help, but I couldn't do videos.  
I logged online and started my research. But, I had decided on something else while I did the work I decided what the gift she would get to keep would be. She better appreciate the work I was putting into her birthday. I knew she would though. That's the type of person she was.  
  
The next week sped by and it was soon her birthday. I couldn't see her very much that day because I was working on my salutation speech that had to be ok'd by the administration on Tuesday. Then I had that gig with my band. But I told her I would be taking her out for dinner and that I had a surprise for her that night.  
I also took the liberty to send yellow roses to her apartment that morning. I figured she's appreciate that. What girl wouldn't?  
She looked amazing that night, at the club. She was sitting with Tina and was giggling. Lilly was meeting up with Denis later that night after she taped people on the subway for some new segment.  
The band suggested we announce her birthday to the crowd, but I knew she would be all embarrassed. Instead I sang her the song I wrote when I fell in love with her.  
After the show I took her to the pizza shop we went to before we saw The Empire Strikes Back.  
"You did well tonight," she said, picking some cheese off of her pizza.  
I didn't reply. I was kind of nervous about giving her the gift. It had arrived early that morning. My parents kind of shared a strange look when I showed them the gift. They thought I was giving this gift to Mia because I was scared about leaving them.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.  
I took her hand. "Let's get out of here."  
"Where are we going to go?" she asked as I slipped my hand on her hip.  
"You'll see."  
  
I took her to my apartment, but did so in a round about way so she would be totally confused. No one was home. Lilly was with Denis and my parents were visiting with friends. She looked worried.  
I sat her down on my bed and I went to my dresser where I left her gift. I told her to close her eyes.  
  
MIA:  
"Mia, we've been together for only four months, "Four months on the tenth," I interrupted.  
"...and I know that isn't really a long time, but I've realized one thing during this time," he started as he took my hands into his own.  
"Okay..."  
"I love you more than anything else in this whole world and I would do absolutely anything to be with you. I do not need to date anyone else to know that what you and I have is true."  
Oh my God!  
"Okay," I answered softly. He started rubbing my left ring finger. He wasn't going to propose was he? I mean I love him and everything and wanted to be with only him, but hi, I'm sixteen years old. He's eighteen. We can't get married!  
"And I understand that you are only sixteen and I am only eighteen so we obviously can't get married for quite some time."  
I loved how he read my mind.  
"But I want to promise you something, right here tonight." He slipped something onto my finger. It was cold, but light. "Mia, I adore you. Every fiber of my body adores and loves you. I promise you that I will be with you for the rest of my days and possibly beyond that. You can open your eyes," he said (the last part was broken up with a slight laugh).  
I looked at my finger and saw the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen up close. It was white gold with an amethyst in the middle with two small diamonds in the band. My jaw dropped. I was definitely not expecting something like this.  
"And if you, if you don't want to promise anything-"  
"Michael, you know I do. You are stuck with me now," I said with a smile. "Before you I always imagined what love would be like. I thought it would have all those things they have in movies and books. Like the chivalry, and all that junk. But this," I said, taking his face in my hands, "This is what real love is. And I promise myself to you, forever."  
He smiled. "I've never been happier in my entire life," he admitted. "And the only thing that makes me really at peace and happy is you. Happy Birthday Mia."  
I smiled. Everything I ever needed was in this room at this very moment.  
  
The next afternoon my father and Grandmere invited me and my mom and Mr. G to the Plaza for a birthday tea celebration before preparations for my ball took place. I didn't show anyone the gift that Michael had given me. I wasn't up to hearing about how young I was to be making a commitment to a single person for the rest of my life. I didn't care really, but I had heard that in the past.  
Dad gave me a computer, well, he showed me a picture of the computer. He explained that Michael was at the loft at that moment setting it up for me. Mom gave me a necklace that her parents gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Mr. G. is giving me lessons on the drums for a gift, which is awesome because I always wanted to learn how to play them. Grandmere gave me the BEST gift though. She 'adopted' an orphan in Ethopia in my name! That was the COOLEST thing she could have ever given me. Truly.  
Soon after tea I was whisked off to Chez Paolo. We hadn't even finalized which dress I was going to wear yet because I liked a gold off the shoulder and Grandmere liked a white one with see through sleeves that had small roses on it. I'll admit that it was gorgeous, but it seemed too bridal. As Paolo did my hair Grandmere and I came to agree that I would wear her dress when I entered and gave my speech. After dinner was served I would change into my gold dress. No fights for once. Grandmere was really starting to lighten up, thank goodness!  
"Is she wearing the tiara?" Paolo asked.  
"She is getting a new one after she finishes her speech," Grandmere replied.  
I didn't know I was getting a new tiara.  
"It's tradition, Amelia."  
I shrugged.  
"Do not make that gesture," Grandmere said before she went in for her facial.  
  
So this ball thing was going to be interesting. I would meet Michael at the end of the stairs before we entered the ballroom. He would escort me to the podium where I would wait for Grandmere and Dad to enter the room. Dad would be escorting Grandmere since neither of them had an escort.  
I had the tiara that Grandmere had given me when I found out I was a princess. It was small, but I had grown to love it. It would be removed and replaced with my 'womanly' tiara. This time last year I was stressing out about how to control my untamed hair, now I was debating which tiara would attract the light best.  
I stood nervously in my dressing room. I knew Michael was waiting for me downstairs. Grandmere nodded to me; permitting me to start walking. 


	5. Another Surprise

MICHAEL:  
My hands were clammy. I hadn't been this nervous since the night we got together. I began to think about the past few months and how much we had both changed, for the better.

I saw the royal photographer waiting for Mia to descend. And then his camera went off and I looked up. There she was.  
She looked absolutely amazing. I realized now that I was the luckiest guy in the entire world. She seemed too good to be true. I definitely did _not_ deserve her.  
She stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrow to her in approval. Not that she needed my approval or anything.  
I knew enough that I needed to bow when she approached me. She tried to hold back her laughter. We had talked about how stupid it was that I needed to bow to her at the formal events when what we _really_ wanted to do is grab hold of one another .  
"You look wonderful," she whispered. We posed for the photographer.  
"Wish I could say the same for you," I teased.  
She poked my ribs. "Gee thanks Michael. You know, that picture will be in history books?"  
"What?"  
"Well, Genovian books at least. Isn't that weird?"  
"So in a hundred years the future king or queen of Genovia will be looking back in the books about his or her ancestors and see us?" I said with a smile.  
She widened her eyes. "I suppose so!"  
Her grandmother and her father passed us. "You look nice, Michael," Prince Phillippe complimented. I never knew appearances would mean so much to my life.  
"Thank you, er, sir...your royal highness."  
He smiled and laughed a little. They were announced and they entered the ballroom. I put my elbow out for Mia to take. "Shall we, Princess?"  
She squared her shoulders and stuck up her nose, "I suppose so," she said, trying not to laugh. "Thank you, Michael. I couldn't do all of this without you."  
I kissed her forehead. "Of course you could. Good luck with your speech."  
"Hopefully I won't screw it-"  
"Her Royal Highness, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo, Princess of Genovia!" the voice from inside the ballroom announced.  
She looked at me, we both noticed that Thermopolis was dropped from her list of names. She rolled her eyes as we started on our way out.  
I was told I could not smile. Escorts are not supposed to because we (ha, I'm talking like I'm from a big club or something!) are not supposed to draw attention to ourselves.  
I brought her to the podium from which she was supposed to give her speech. I gave her hand a squeeze before I went to my seat at the head table.  
She never ceases to amaze me. I watched her give her speech, not once studdering or looking nervous. She looked completely sure of herself and in control. She made eye contact with the audience. I honestly did not listen to her speech for very long. I had something else on my mind at the time.  
Her grandmother placed a new tiara on Mia's head. It looked so heavy. I do not know how I was going to dance with a girl who had something that is so big, so expensive on her head.  
Her father nodded to me and I stood up and walked over to the stage. "The princess will now share her first dance of the evening," he started. Mia looked really confused. This wasn't part of the itinerary that she had been given. Her eyes were asking me what the hell I was doing on stage instead of by her side for our dance."But first, a surprise for the princess."  
The lights went off and a screen came down behind the family. Mia turned with a dazed look. I picked up my guitar and sat on a stool. Her father motioned for her to join me on the stage. She looked scared almost. She sat next to me, facing the screen. I started my surprise. (a/n, this song is by Oliver James and can be heard in What a Girl Wants, I definitely do NOT own it!)  
_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are_

_ Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand_

_Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight?  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm lookin' in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch that sends me  
It's the way we'll always be  
Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for  
Oh baby, you're all I need  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain_

_ The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much I really need you?  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight? Tonight...  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know_

_ The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?_

_Just how much I really need you?  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight?  
_  
The screen was showing all the pictures that I loved of Mia and I together. That is what Lilly had to help me with. Mia recognized the song immediately and started to tear up. She of course could not cry because that would ruin her makeup and Grandmere would be flipping out.  
No one could see us since it was dark, so she hit me with the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced. "Thank you, Michael. Thank you so much."  
The lights turned on and the song we were scheduled to dance to came on. It was a boring old ballad that her grandmother chose. But it didn't matter. Not one bit.


	6. A Graduation Weekend

Author's Note: Well, it's been awhile, but now I have all the chapters uploaded for my other story so now I have time to post this too. HOpefully people haven't forgotten about it! I hope you enjoy it!

MIA:  
That was the most romantic night of my entire life. Being serenaded by the most amazing boy in the entire world in front of my whole family, all of my friends, and a whole lot of strangers (including the press, my sworn enemy!), that is what I'm talking about.  
I only told Lilly about the promise ring, and she seemed excited that I would eventually become her sister. But let's emphasize the eventually....Michael and I both needed to get through college (and well, I needed to finish high school, but that is just a minor detail!)  
Weeks went by and Michael graduated. The night of his graduation was very...interesting to say the least.  
We went to his friend Felix's cabin in upstate New York. I was a little nervous about going so far away from my mom when she was so close to having the baby. My mom encouraged me to go away since I wouldn't be seeing Michael for all of the month of July when I go to Genovia for a hands on Princess Lesson session.   
"And if anything happens I'll just speed back down this way," Michael promised.  
Don't get me wrong though, I was excited completely to get to go away with Michael and all of his friends. Plus, I get away from Princess Lessons for a weekend. Geez, he's the one graduating and I am the one getting the best present of all!

Speaking of presents, I gave him a palm pilot for graduation. Sure, not very romantic, but it was something, wasn't it?  
  
Michael carried my bags from the car and asked Felix where to put them.  
"Where you stayed last time."  
"Both of us? What about Lars?"  
"He told me that he would be staying at the inn in town."  
"Oh, okay then." He smiled at me. We would get to sleep in the same bed for two whole nights without the chance of someone to walk in. Not that we'd be doing anything _BAD_, but still. Who knows....anything could happen.   
We went swimming in the lake that the house was on. I noticed Michael give Felix and the others a look. "Hey, anyone in the mood to go into town? I kind of want a burger," Felix announced.  
Real subtle. Really.  
Michael and I went into the cabin with the others. I took a quick shower and Michael did the same when I finished. He walked into the room with only his towel on. I was surprised at first, but that definitely gave way to a totally different feeling. "Can you pass me my boxers?" he asked.  
"What are you trying to do?" I asked.  
"Get dressed. What are you trying to do? Catch a peek at my pecker?" he teased. He opened the towel and flashed me.  
"MICHAEL!" I screamed, laughing.  
"Hey, it's not a laughing matter," he said seriously. He stepped into his boxer shorts.  
"Michael James Moscovitz, what in the world am I going to do with you?" I asked lying back in the bed.  
He layed down next to me, "I could think of a few things you could do to me, but I highly doubt the dowager princess would approve of them."  
I giggled and put my head on his chest. We talked a little more, but we soon fell asleep just like that. But when we woke up everyone was back, but asleep.  
"Hey, Michael," I said, nudging him awake.  
"What?" he snapped. He only was angry when he was woken up abruptly.  
I tried not to smile, "I'm going to go for a swim, wanna come?"  
"Mia, it's late."  
"_Fine_. I'll go by myself."  
  
MICHAEL:  
She got up and I heard the back door open and close. I opened my eyes wide and jumped up. "Mia," I hissed out the window. She just turned and smiled mischievously.  
She motioned for me to come out and join her. I rolled my eyes and ran out to the lake. By the time I got out there she was already in the water. "Do you have your bathing suit?" I asked.  
"Nope."  
I looked at the bench. She had folded her clothes neatly on the bench. I looked at her and noticed that her shoulders were completely bare. "Come in!" she yelled with a laugh.  
I looked up at the heavens and slipped off my shorts. I ran into the water with her. "Mia, Mia, Mia. What am I going to do with you?"  
"Love me," she whispered huskily.  
She wrapped her legs around my waist. It took all of my will power to not allow myself to get excited. Then again, the water was too cold for anything to happen. "That won't be too hard," I said kissing her.  
We stayed in the water, kissing and laughing for a few more minutes and then ran back to shore and threw on our clothes. Well, I threw on my boxers, she threw on clothes.  
When we returned to our room I jumped under the covers quickly. It was still early in the season and I was freezing. "Michael?" she asked.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Remember a few months ago, before we got together, we talked about how unfair it was for guys to get to walk around half naked and not girls?"  
"Vaguely," I replied, interested to see where she was going with this topic.  
"Well," she started as she took off her tank top. "I don't think it's fair that _you_ get to sleep in your underwear and I don't."  
I smiled. I definitely liked where this was going. "And you want to take a stand on this topic?" I guessed.  
She smiled, "Of course I do. Do you mind?"  
"Not at all Princess," I said with open arms. She jumped onto the bed and cuddled up to me.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Michael."

"Guys, Mia's step dad just called!" Felix announced, bounding into the room the next morning.  
I jumped up, "What?"  
"Oh, uh, I-I just answered the phone call from Mr. Gianni. I- I guess I can wait for you guys to get dressed-er... changed. Ah, hell, I'm sorry guys."  
Mia burst out laughing. "Wait. Mr. G called? Th-That means that my mom...my mom is having the baby! Oh my God!"  
I have never seen her get dressed so quickly as she did that morning. And I have never gotten dressed so quickly either.  
I sped back into the city in Felix's car. I promised I would be back that night with the car and to drive them back into the city.  
I waited with Mia in the family room of the hospital Mr. G was in the delivery room with her mother. I don't know why, but I was getting nervous too. Miss Thermopolis had been in labor for awhile now. At least four hours. Mia had told me that when her mom had her, it took exactly one hour.  
  
I left to get us some veggie burgers after another two hours. Mia was terrified that something was going wrong. When I came back I saw Mia and Mr. G hugging and smiling. She turned to me. And then she ran into my arms, a great feat considering I was holding the food as well.  
"I'm a big sister!"  
"Welcome to the older siblings club!" I joked. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. She looked so happy.  
She pulled back from me. "I'm glad you are here with me, Michael. It's going to be so much fun having the baby around!"


	7. Summer

MIA:  
It's terrible having

* * *

the baby around. He's up every hour of the night needing to be fed, held, or changed. I almost wished I had gone with Grandmere to Genovia. But I immediately took it back. I _wanted_ to be here to be with my little brother.  
Okay, so I really just wanted to be here so I could spend some extra time with Michael before he moved out of casa Moscovitz.  
Three weeks after Rocky was born I couldn't take it anymore. It was three in the morning and I was losing much needed beauty rest. I hadn't spent much time with Michael because I was needed home so much (yeah, so much for my plan huh?), so I decided to sneak out.  
  
I got to the apartment building only to remember that there was no way UP Michael's fire escape. You could only go down them unless you had a special code. The fancy architects designed the escapes within the building somehow. I tried to remember how to get into the building. I saw some skeevy looking homeless guys coming down the street so I ran to the doorman.  
"Excuse me, Miles?" I asked.  
"Princess?" he asked. I had gotten to know the doormen pretty well over the years.  
"Yes, I was wondering if you would let me into the Moscovitz's apartment."  
He laughed. "I'm sorry Mia. You know I can't do that."  
"They are expecting me," I lied.  
"Oh really? At three thirty in the morning?"  
"Lilly and I are filming at four o'clock."  
"And what are we filming this morning?" he asked, opening the door for me.  
"Uhm, the stress of becoming an older sister as a teenager," I lied. "Right now I'm so tired it'll add to the drama."  
He laughed, knowing that I was lying. "If anyone asks, you snuck in."  
I ran to the elevator and up to the Moscovitz's apartment. Okay, so I got past Miles. Now what? The door opened. "Mia?" Michael asked, shocked.  
"Hey," I replied softly, kind of shocked that he was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up?"  
"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.  
"I got bored..."  
"Orrrrr you couldn't sleep because of your brother's incessant screaming?" he guessed.  
I shrugged, "Or that maybe..."  
"Well, my lady, you are in luck."  
"Uh duh, I was just standing here trying to figure out how to get in when you opened the door."  
"No, I mean, I was just about to go see you. I couldn't sleep either and I figured you would be up. Want to go grab some breakfast?"  
"Yes. Then _SLEEP_."  
He put his hand on my waist and walked me out the back door so Miles wouldn't see.

"I'm gonna miss you," I whispered to Michael. the night before I was to leave for Genovia. Mom let me have a sleepover with all of my friends, including Michael. She figured that if anything was going to happen, it might as well happen under her roof instead of some seedy motel or something. She figures that we're gonna do what we want whether or not she tells us not to. But she _did_ suggest that we wait much longer. Like ten years and a wedding band later.  
Everyone else had fallen asleep already. Mr. G brought Rocky to see his family on Long Island.  
Michael was in his sleeping bag, facing me in my own sleeping bag. He put his hand on my cheek. "Mia, we'll see each other in a month when you come back."  
"You aren't going to miss me?" I asked, surprised.  
"Of course I will. Who else would appreciate a good pizza with yellow M & M's?"  
I smiled. We never did eat that pizza because the chocolate melted into the cheese (very gross I'll tell ya!)  
"And who will I blame for my watching the Tracey Gold marathon on Lifetime?"  
"You like it, you know you do."  
"She's a _compelling_ actress with wonderful stories to share," he joked. "But I am going to miss you, baby. In fact, you know what I went out and did?"  
"I am afraid to ask."  
He smiled. "I bought some strawberry shampoo to use so I can at least _smell_ you while you are away."  
"I bought some Dove soap," I replied, trying not to laugh.  
"And you'll be so busy you won't even realize I am gone."  
"That's not true. I won't have anyone to snuggle with while I watch movies," I argued.  
"I'm sure Lilly will," he said with a smile.  
"Yeah, sure she will. Are you coming to the airport tomorrow?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea, do you?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because the press will be there for your big send off. And I don't want to make you cry and ruin your make up. Grandmere is only _starting_ to like me after five months."  
That made sense. I knew I would cry. I'm such a sap now that I am in love. I mean, last year I would have been upset if I didn't get to see Lilly for a whole month, but I would definitely not _cried_ at all. Now I am here KNOWING that I would cry if I didn't get to see Michael a single month! This time last year I went months without even _talking_ to him for months! I still find it hard to believe I never noticed him before last fall. Then again I am oblivious to almost everything that goes on around me This was gonna be tough. How was I supposed to go a whole month without those peat bog eyes? It was almost too much to bear.

"Oh my word!" Lilly exclaimed when we reached the airport. There was a lot of press there. More than expected. I think Grandmere called in advance. I didn't know my exiting the country would be all that big of a deal.  
My mother came with us to the airport so say good bye. I think I saw a tear coming out of her eyes. She was losing her poor little baby to big bad Genovia, but she had done this before back in the winter. But now at least she had Rocky. Or maybe that's why she was crying, because she was stuck with only Mr. G to help her out. And he was always playing his darn drums to ignore Rocky's screams. Men....  
  
I had never been to Genovia in the summer before. When I visited with my father and grandmother in summers past we had been in France. But now I had to stay in Genovia to get a feel for the palace and stuff. Lilly started taping once we stepped in the country.  
"How does it feel to finally be in your homeland once again?" she asked.  
I rolled my eyes, "Just lovely, absolutely wonderful dahling!" I said dramatically.  
"No, seriously Mia."  
"I don't know, it feels fine I guess. I am just in the airport after all. Not that big of a deal. And it's not my homeland. Just my dad's homeland that I am going to rule one day."  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Not really...well, kind of. Last time I was here I caused a lot of trouble in Parliament."  
She put down her camera. "But you've been doing so well with all of this for the past few months."  
"I've also had my backbone with me," I replied, meaning Michael.  
"You have got to be less dependent upon him. Get your own backbone, Mia."  
She had a point there. "But it's always nice to know he's behind me, ya know?"  
"I suppose so. Where are your dad and Grandmere?"  
"They'll meet us at the palace. Lars will drive us there."  
  
I'll admit that I had fun while I was in Genovia. Lilly and I hadn't hung out in a really long time and it was nice to have girl time with her. And since she had no idea about anything in Genovia _I_ got to be the one to explain things for once. Plus she got tons of great footage for her show.  
But no matter how much fun we had ( we got to lay out on the white sand beaches, what I had wanted to do in the winter!), I still felt like something was missing.

I mean, Lilly was flirting with the life guards and checking out all the different sun bathers. I had no desire to though. I only wanted one thing, and he was in New York getting ready to move out of his parents place.  
  
MICHAEL:  
I started packing up all my stuff into boxes from U-HAUL. My parents wouldn't help because they still hadn't come to accept that I was in fact, moving out in one short week. In fact, I was due to move into the new place the day Lilly and Mia were due to come home from Genovia.  
I didn't really get to talk to her very often because of the time difference and our hectic schedules. I started working out again so that I would have that nice stomach that she fell in love with a half a year before.  
At band practices Denis even seemed a little bummed out since Lilly left. I told him that I would normally listen to his girl woes, but considering it was my sister, I wanted nothing to do with it. "Michael, we haven't done anything, just so you know. And I honestly like her, a lot. I think she's funny."  
"Looking?" I joked.  
"No, really. She has a lot of good ideas. And she's so damn smart too! I just don't see what she sees in me."  
"I don't either," I replied with a smile. "Are you planning on having her stay over the apartment?" I asked cautiously.  
"No. No, I mean, we're just seeing each other, and she's still in high school. It wouldn't be right, ya know? Besides, your parents would flip out."  
I shrugged. I still intended on having Mia stay over every once and awhile. "What's so bad about having a girl in high school?" I asked.  
He rolled his eyes, "Nothing, I mean, nothing for you at least. You _just_ graduated and your girl and you are completely in love. I don't want to risk anything with Lilly, ya know?"  
  
Back at home I had the days marked on the calendar for when Mia would be home. I would cross off each day until she would be coming back to me, I mean, to the country. But when I got home one day from band practice I got a big surprise.  
I stormed into the room because the practice had honestly sucked major monkey balls. Sorry for the language, but that is the only way to explain it correctly. All I really wanted to do was to have Mia with me, curl up in bed and to fall asleep with her sweet smelling hair. Okay, and I wanted to kiss her. A lot. But no, I couldn't really do that while she was in a totally different time zone, could I?  
I settled for going to sleep by myself. I threw my t-shirt into an empty corner. It was weird because I had lived in this room since I was born. And now everything was in boxes waiting to be sent a hundred blocks away for a whole new apartment. I peeled off my jeans and boxers. It was just too damn hot to sleep with clothes on. I did this from time to time when it was a heat wave, as is the case now.  
I peeled off my comforter and saw a lump under the sheets. I know I didn't throw any dirty laundry on my bed. But then Mia jumped up. I don't know who was more surprised, her with my being naked, or me with her being present, and her seeing me without any clothes on.  
"MIA! Wh-What are you doing here?" I said excitedly, turning around and reaching for a book to cover myself. Yes, I may be eighteen, and she may be my girlfriend, but I am rather shy about my naked form.   
"I got out early. Lilly is at Tina's. I was too but I decided I wanted to see you too badly."  
"Um, hold on, let me get my clothes-"  
"Why don't you just come to bed?" she asked innocently.  
_Um, because I don't feel like getting a boner and embarrassing both of us?_ Although I had thought that, I still locked my door and then slid into bed with her. God did I love this woman.  
"Why did you get to come back?" I whispered.  
"Grandmere wanted her own vacation I suppose. She is going to France for the remainder of the summer. Dad is staying in Monaco with some of our family."  
"You know what I have been thinking about since that last night you were here?" I whispered, kissing her forehead.  
"What?" she asked with wide eyes.  
"This," I replied, kissing her passionately .  
_Yes_, I admit this was a bad idea, but I really stopped caring at this point. I had missed how her lips tasted. I missed having our tongues fighting for space. I missed how she ran her fingers through my hair, and running mine through her hair. I felt myself stirring and pulled away. "We have to stop."  
"Why?" she asked. I knew she felt me, so to say, arise to the occasion.  
"Because we don't want to do anything yet. Not like this. And we haven't even really talked about it really..."  
She looked gorgeous at that moment. Not that she doesn't always look gorgeous, but her lips were still swollen with my kisses, and her hair was still mussed from my hands. "Do you think we _should_ talk about it?" she asked reluctantly.  
I was shocked. I had always thought the guy would be the one to start that area up for discussion. "Do _you_?" I asked carefully, playing with her hair.  
She started twisting my chest hairs, "I dunno. I mean, it's an _idea_..."  
"What do you want?" I asked. "Because-"  
"I don't want all that third base stuff," she said quickly. Even in the dark I could tell her cheeks were red. We very rarely got embarrassed in front of one another anymore but I could tell this discussion would have to be a little embarrassing for the both of us.  
I tightly closed by eyes and said that was fine. Reluctantly, might I add. I am a _guy_ after all, I have fantasized about all of this for only the past say, six or seven years.  
"But the _other_ stuff..." she started with a smile. "I think we should _definitely, seriously_, discuss that."  
"Oh do you, Princess dear?" I asked.  
"Why yes Mr. Moscovitz."  
"Okay, so discuss."  
She bit her lower lip. "Well, I...I was thinking we could...you know, when you move out..."  
"Mia, to be honest with you," I started. I could tell she was unsure of what to say exactly. "I have thought about it, with you specifically."  
"Y-You have?" she asked, genuinely surprised.  
I got up and put on some sweatpants. I needed to behave myself here. "Mia, you are the most amazing woman in the entire world. Of course I have."  
She blushed.  
"And I have already promised myself to you...you are all I want, and all I need. And I don't think we need to necessarily _schedule_ a good time for it. It'd lose the romance in it. I would want it to be just right."  
"Michael?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't deserve you."


	8. Paint War and a Heart to Heart with the ...

Author's Note: I'm sure many of you will appreciate this: I actually met Rooney the other day. And of course went to their concert. Robert came out after the show and was talking to us, called my friend Grace a role model (heh, because she screamed when it was deathly silent in the club! Then he rubbed her cordoroy hat...). Oh, and **Lucie**, I do believe that the boys are reading your story on the Rooney boards...this guy Tim from Geffen and Robert were joking about a picture of Louie looking at Taylor so lovingly...I almost asked but I didn't want to look like a moron if they had no idea what I was talking about. Anyways, This should be coming in quickly. And those of you who want a sequel to All My Life are gonna hafta wait until the prequel is sent out because I actually have that finished. The sequel is still in my head and not on my computer at all. I actually have ANOTHER story to put up before the sequel. Then I think that might be it for awhile. I think all of this will take me until the fall to put up on the boards..and then I'll be starting my sophomore year and who knows how much time I'll have...ugh, can't think about that now. Okay, enough of this. Read the chapter and review

MIA:  
We cuddled that night. No more making out for that evening. I didn't think I could control myself if we did. I can't even believe the discussion we had! I mean, this time last year I hadn't even _frenched_ a guy before! And now I'm talking about losing my virginity!  
Michael was moving in on Saturday morning so me and Lilly helped him out. He had a gig that night as usual. But they cut it short so Michael and I (and Lilly and Denis) could go out. I LOVE this guy!  
On Sunday we started painting Michael's new room. He had decided to be a little different than his old room (plain white), and went with a really intense red color. I loved it, but I wasn't going to be living here so it didn't really matter.  
"But you'll be spending a lot of time here," Michael said after I told him it didn't matter what color the room was.  
"Oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"You shouldn't make faces like that, it'll freeze like that," he teased.  
We started painting with music in the background. It was a mixed CD I made before I left for Genovia. Filled with bands he hated. Pop music to be exact. He did one wall while I did the other. We had those big roller things so we could reach the very top to the ceiling.  
I was singing along to a Justin Timberlake track near the end of the day. We had gotten two coats on two of the walls. I was finishing up my second wall when I felt a cold sticky substance go from my shoulders down to my ankles. I jumped in surprise and turned to Michael who had his roller directed to me. My eyes widened in surprise. "Michael James Moscovitz! You understand that this is now _war_, correct?"  
He smiled mischievously, my personal favorite way. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it then?" he asked.  
I realized that I had just finished my wall. He was done with his. We didn't really need much more paint. I took my little pan of paint, dipped my roller in it, and walked seductively over to Michael. He knew what was coming. I put the paint down his face, all the way to the top of his jeans. Might I add he had no shirt on. Once again, my favorite way for him to be dressed.  
He, in turn, painted a line straight down from the middle of my forehead, down my nose, and to my chin. I started laughing. It would take FOREVER to get all this paint off of us. I didn't care though. Grandmere wasn't around to scold me for being childish.  
That was what I loved about being with Michael. We were total goofballs with one another and never ever embarrassed, well, when I started talking about sex I was a little embarrassed, but he soothed my nervousness. Not that I wouldn't be nervous when we actually _did_ it, but still. I loved this man.  
  
He spent one last night at the Moscovitz home while his room dried. I could tell he was a little upset about leaving home, even if he had known it was happening for months. "Hey, at least I'll be able to sneak into your apartment now when I need to escape-"  
"Mia, I'm giving you a key," he interrupted. He seemed surprised that I didn't know this fact already.  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because you are my girlfriend. Denis doesn't mind if you have a key."  
I suddenly felt very grown up. It was a big step to have a key to your boyfriend's apartment. Okay, sure he had given me a promise ring and everything, but still. This was a _major_ step.  
"Michael, have I told you lately just how much I adore you?"  
"Nope," he replied with a smile. "I do not believe you have."  
I started giggling. We both still were covered in paint. The water wasn't on in his new apartment yet so we couldn't shower. "You have so much paint on your face!"  
"You have a little yourself dearie."  
"I'm gonna take a shower-"  
"You know.."  
"What?"  
"No one is awake..."  
I raised an eyebrow, "What are you proposing Moscovitz?"  
"What do you _think_ I am proposing?" he asked with a sly smile.  
I gave him a look.  
"Mia, don't look at me like that. I was simply suggesting that we could both sing while we bathed cuz no one will hear."  
I shook my head and laughed, "Yeah right. You need to behave, Michael. Remember that."  
We stayed up all night and watched eighties movies in the living room. It was our last date in the Moscovitz household, at least for awhile.  
  
MICHAEL:  
I liked how she smiled in surprise when I told her she was getting a key to the apartment. Her cheeks got red and her smile nearly exploded. I loved having that impression on her.  
I spend my first night at the apartment with just Denis. We were settling our stuff. Sure, he had lived there already, but we had gotten some new furniture and he was moving into a bigger room. We planned on leaving my stuff in my room and then playing video games. But why would that happen?  
Life can never be simple. Never. A knock comes to the door.  
"Mia?" Denis asks, not taking his eyes off the big screen TV his dad left for him.  
"I don't think so."  
"You might as well break in that new bed," Denis joked.  
I rolled my eyes. He didn't get me and Mia at all.  
I got up and answered the door. But it wasn't Mia. I really wished it was Mia. I wouldn't mind if she crashed my guys night in. Really, I wouldn't. I loved when she randomly stopped by. But no. It was not that wonderful woman. It was Prince Phillippe, his bodyguard, and the dowager princess herself. Dear God, if you exist, why? Why are you doing this to me?  
"Hello," I said awkwardly. I still didn't know what to call them so I just didn't call them anything. Kind of the policy Mia has taken up with Mr. G.  
"Michael," Phillippe says.  
"Boy," the Princess says.  
"Mia isn't here..."  
"We know," Phillip says as he pushes past me. He sees Denis sitting in the living room in just his boxers. Transfixed with the television. "We are here to inspect the new location Mia will be spending much time in."  
Why couldn't they just send Lars? "Um, I'm not really moved in entirely. I haven't unpacked. Could we arrange for another time possibly?" I asked.  
The dowager princess looked somewhat impressed, "This building is acceptable, but the apartment needs to be cleaned."  
"Well, mother, not everyone can have movers set everything up the day they move in. Not everyone is royal," Philippe defended. "I think it is acceptable."  
"Then I am going back to the limousine. I cannot possibly stay in such a....a quaint apartment for so long."  
"You deal with Helen's apartment..."  
"I _HAVE_ to do that darling. I will meet you downstairs."  
Okay, so why the hell wasn't he leaving?  
"Will there be anything else?" I asked.  
"Can we have a talk?" he asked.  
Uh oh.  
  
I brought him to Denis's room, which was pretty much clean. "Yes?" I asked, sitting on a trunk at the end of the bed.  
He looked for a seat to sit in. The desk chair was covered with clothes. I got up and threw them on the bed. He sat down. "Michael."  
I nodded. Yup, that would be my name. I looked past him and saw Denis's porn magazines on the desk. I stared at them, hoping he wouldn't notice them right behind him.  
"I know you are now a young college man..."  
"Not yet, sir. Three more weeks."  
"But you are living away from home and thus have a different mentality than a high school boy."  
I shrugged. I didn't feel any different.  
"And you are dating my daughter."  
I didn't like where this was going.  
"Who is still very young. Mature, but too young for certain activities."  
"Like?" I questioned. He looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.  
"Michael, I don't want to become a grandfather," he said bluntly.  
My mouth dropped. Hadn't expected him to be that honest. "Um, that's good because I don't want to be a father."  
"And I don't want my daughter partaking in any activities that would make that a possibility."  
"Well, we aren't. So I _highly_ doubt she will be partaking in those activities," I said. Wow, I was really growing some balls around him.  
"I noticed a ring on her finger," he continued. "She explained that it was a promise ring you gave her for her birthday."  
"Yes sir."  
"Mind explaining that to me?"  
Okay, not those balls were slowly shrinking as a result of his icy attitude. "I love your daughter. I don't want anyone else, _ever_. And I don't want to be engaged just yet, but we are kind of pre-engaged. We promised ourselves to one another."  
"I'd like a part of that promise," he started a few minutes later, thinking, "to be of chasity. I know college is a very...difficult time in a young mans life and he has certain...urges..."  
Oh God. Wait til Mia hears this one. Her father was talking about my urges. Doesn't he realize that she had some of her own?  
"Okay..." I said. He was waiting for a response.  
"I suggest you find some other outlet for that energy."  
"Sir, with all do respect, I am not going to cheat on her."  
He laughed, "Nor did I expect you to."  
"So what..." I said realizing. "Um, I see."  
"I don't want my daughter hurt, Moscovitz. I told you before that I liked you, and I really do, but she comes first. If you do anything to hurt her while you are in college, or beyond that, I will-"  
"Sir, I really am not going to do anything to hurt her, I promise you that. If _you_ want a ring to represent that then fine I'll give you one. But she's all I want and I'd never do something to screw that up. And I know that she's young and I wouldn't do anything," I interrupted. So what if he was a prince? He's my girlfriend's dad for crying out loud!  
I also added to that last sentence, unless she asked me to, silently of course. "Good man then. Good talk. What was that your friend was playing?"  
I brought him to the living room and we started playing Halo. Two hours later the dowager princess sent her man up to see what the hold up was. Philippe sheepishly got up and left, thanking us for teaching him how to play.  
After he left, "Dude?" Denis asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did I just hang out and play video games with a prince?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, just making sure."


	9. Plans and Some uh, Male Bonding

**Author's Note: This story is going really slowly. But it's kind of important...for it to be going slowly. The conflict will be coming up soon, I promise. Things are going to well for the couple and we can't have that can we? But this chapter is all about Michael and Mia and....uh, well they have a conversation about something that _can _become important in a relationship.**

MICHAEL:

I went to bed that night, the first night in my newly bought bed, and I heard a tapping at my window. I looked at the clock and knew it would be Mia. "Hey baby," I whispered. She didn't say a word though. She just started kissing me.  
"Hey, stop for a second," I said, pulling away. "What's up?"  
"I need to get to you before _he_ does!" she said hastily.  
"Your dad already was here," I replied.  
She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe him."  
"How'd you get here?"  
"Subway."  
"At this time of night?" I asked. "Where's Lars?"  
"At the Plaza. Can I stay?" she asked hopefully.  
I really wanted to say no. I really meant to. But before I knew it she was cuddled in bed with me. Wearing my boxers. Looking amazing.  
She played with my chest hairs. "You up?" she asked.  
"Your mom is going to flip out," I whispered.  
"No she won't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Lars has me covered. He escorted me here. I'm not dumb ya know. I told her I was going out early in the morning to do some photography. I told you I was doing that now, right?" She had mentioned that she had gotten into photography when she was in Genovia over the summer.   
I nodded. "She's going to believe that?"  
"Well, I don't have to lie," she said sitting up and going to her bag.  
I started to protest, thinking she was leaving. She flipped on a light and took out her camera. "It is now three in the morning and I have left early. I have been taking pictures!"  
She snapped a bunch of me in bed, trying to ignore the flashes. "Michael, pull the sheet up, like this," she directed. She put a piece of my hair in a certain spot. "Perfect."  
She must have taken a roll of me before she stopped. She kneeled on my bed. God did she look perfect. I rubbed my hand along the top of her thigh. Her skin was so soft. "You look pretty," I whispered.  
"Thank you," she replied. She leaned down and kissed me softly, but I didn't let it stop there. I pulled her all the way down and we went further than we ever had before.  
  
I peeled off her tank top and kissed her neck. Her skin tasted so nice, like I had always imagined when I first fell for her. She began kissing my chest. I had never realized what a nice place that was to be kissed, at least for a guy. I let my hands roam on her, and she didn't pull away. I started with my hand going down the small of her back, down the boxers.  
"Michael..." she moaned softly, "I-I think we need to slow down a little." Two words in my mind right now, BLUE BALLS. Never really known what the experience was like before. Well, yes I had but not to this extent. We had never been in my bedroom at three AM with no parents down the hall. Other than the time at the cabin with all my friends around taking bets on whether or not we'd sleep together.   
"You sure?" I asked, holding back tears (okay, not tears, but I was really upset!).  
"I- I really _like_ when you touch me..."  
"And that is a bad thing?" I asked.  
"Well, it is when I don't want you to stop."  
I smiled. She was so...teasing. Well, I can't call her a tease because I'm sure all girls are like this. "You don't want me touching your chest?" I asked.  
"I don't mind that," she said with a sly grin, "But no where else, okay?"  
Fine by me.  
  
MIA:  
I suck. I go over _fully_ planning on seducing him, and what happens? I freak out when he starts going for my...my holy grail. He's going to dump me, I know it. Why bother with me, an inexperienced twit?  
"Mia?" he asked, breaking into my thoughts.  
"Yes, Michael?" here it goes...  
"We have talked about sex, but I want to know what you want exactly. I mean, I know what I want."  
Yes, we had had this conversation only a week or so before. "I want you," I whispered, my eyes fluttering.  
"Then you can have me," he answered easily. "Just give me a call and I'm yours."  
I giggled, "So if we are in Central Park one day and I suddenly get randy, I can just say 'Hey, let's make love'?"  
"I'm not one for exhibitionism, but hey, if you want it then I'm game."  
"Michael, I want to."  
"You say that..."  
"But this isn't really the most romantic spot in the world. I mean, look around us. The boxes aren't even _unpacked_." Okay, maybe I was actually terrified and was actually searching for excuses.  
"Good point. So when I get this all tidied up?"  
I nodded. The look in his eyes made my nerves go away. He looked so...adorable. Comforting. He'd never let anything hurt me. My fears totally disappeared at that moment. "Yes."  
"Okay, cuz I was thinking I could clean this place up tomorrow and you could tell your mom you were over with Lilly."  
I smiled. No, he hadn't had this thought out before huh?  
"Okay," I answered softly, kissing his nose. I loved that adorable nose.  
  
Okay, so I am at Lilly's the next day listening to her rant about the absurd pricing strategies at the little family owned store around the block from her. She thinks they overcharge. I want to shake her and say "HELLO I AM ABOUT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO YOUR BROTHER TONIGHT I HAVE OTHER THINGS ON MY MIND THAN PAYING FIVE CENTS MORE THAN THE ASIAN STUDENTS!", but I refrained.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Me? Oh, nothing."  
"Did he do something stupid?"  
"Michael?"  
"Duh. There are no other he's in your life."  
"No. Not at all. Could you do me a huge favor though?"  
"Sure."  
"Your parents aren't going to be around tonight, are they?"  
"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I am going to Michael's. I need you to cover for me."  
Her eyes became the size of baseballs. "You are joking me, right?"  
I shook my head.  
"You expect me to cover for you so you can go have crazy sex with my brother?"  
I nodded. "Not _crazy_ sex though. Just the _regular_ kind."  
"Where has my Mia gone?"  
"She's growing up," I replied with a smile.  
She rolled her eyes. "I think you are simply doing this because you are afraid of what type of girls he will be meeting at school and think that by doing this with him that he will stay with you-"

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Just say you will cover for me if my mom calls you."

"Fine. I've got you covered."  
  
MICHAEL:  
I made Denis help me out with my room today. He organized the boxes while I ran out to buy things that would make my room a little more romantic. I bought curtains for one thing. No paparazzi would be able to get pictures. I went a little cliché and bought some candles. I wasn't nervous though, surprisingly enough. With every other step of our relationship I have been a nervous wreck, but this seems too....too natural to be nervous about.  
Denis knew what was planned for the evening and promised to make himself scarce. But not without a lesson.  
We were sitting in my room and I was downloading some music (I'm _such_ a criminal). He was watching some television when he suddenly got up and walked out of the room.  
I figured he must have found something better to do and just went to it. But no. He came back with_ "Debbie Does Dallas"_ (A/N, if I hear about this porno one more time...and just so you know, a TEACHER brought it up in high school, and my guy friends now talk about it at least once a day). He threw it in my DVD player and turned my swivel chair around. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.  
I hadn't watched porn in months. It'd be interesting, but not with another guy in the room.  
"You are a virgin."  
"But not porn virgin. I am eighteen, I have seen porn before."  
He rolled his eyes. "This film will show you exactly how to do it."  
"Denis, I'm sorry, but I don't think Mia is a cheerleader with a group of friends dedicated to satisfying many many men," I replied.  
"So you have seen this?"  
"No. Well, yes. Okay? I admit I have seen this film before, but I'm not into that shit anymore. I have _Mia_."  
"Oh please. You are only now seeing those parts of her anatomy. Besides, these are porn stars. Not regular girls. It's educational. Inspirational even. I mean, Debbie and her friends are trying to make it to the Cowgirl Cheerleading squad. They'll do anything," he said with a dramatic pause, "Or _anyone_ to get there."  
I gave in. "Just shut up and don't ruin it."  
But he didn't stop. "Did you consider giving it a go before she got here?" he asked after the film was over.  
"No, why the hell would I?"  
"So you didn't, you know, too quickly. I do it all the time before- I mean, I used to do it all the time before dates."  
"Didn't Ben Stiller do that in _Something About Mary_ ? It didn't work out really well for him, did it?"  
"I'm just saying, you want this to be enjoyable, don't you? I mean, for the both of you."  
I shrugged, "Of course."  
"Think about it man, think about it..."  
  
I started making our dinner around five o'clock. She didn't eat meat so I decided I wouldn't that night either. Besides, I have found out that meat makes you fart more and I really didn't want that. That wouldn't be...romantic I guess. So I decided to make another dish, baked macaroni. Easy. Simple. It would just be cooling a little when Mia got here.  
"Yo, man, I'm going downtown to see some friends. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Denis said, throwing a t-shirt on. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
"If you are dating my sister you better not!" I joked back at him.  
He rolled his eyes. "Okay man. Well, good luck and...uh, god speed."


	10. And What do we do Now?

MIA:  
I sat in my room all day, freaking out. My mom was worried about me because I was acting so weird. I wonder if she knew. She _had_ to. She really did. I mean, if my daughters boyfriend just got an apartment I would be thinking that they were uh, you know, boinking all the time. Oh God, did I just say _boinking_? Yeah, I definitely just said it again. I'm _such_ a loser.  
Lilly called that afternoon. She knew what was going on that night, considering our earlier conversation. "So?" she asked.  
"So?" I replied. "What?"  
"Did you...you know..."  
"Lilly, it's like, two in the afternoon. I'm not gonna go over right now."  
"No, I mean, did you pick out what you are going to wear? Buy protection? My brother _may_ be smart but he doesn't always think ahead when he's excited about something. Remember when he was going to Disney with the Debate club? He forgot all of his notes..."  
"I hadn't thought of that. I don't want to go out and buy it. I mean, what if someone saw me? It'd be all in the news and stuff. And _he_ can't because the press knows who he is and my dad would kill him."  
"Who then?"  
"I dunno... you?"  
"No way! I am not doing that. I refuse."  
"Oh come on Lilly! I'd do it for you!"  
"No you would not! Because then you'd get your picture in the paper!"  
"Well, I'd owe you BIG time."  
"No. Get Tina to do it."  
"No, her bodyguard would tell Lars, who would tell my dad."  
"Fine. I'll do it. But you _definitely_ owe me. Meet me in front of my building."  
  
Twenty minutes later I was sitting on a bench outside of her building, eagerly waiting for her to come outside. She did and we started walking silently to a store.  
When we got to a drugstore I went to the magazines. She went to the back of the store and looked for the condoms. She hurriedly went to the register and paid. I put down the magazine and followed her out of the store. She didn't say anything, but she just smiled.  
When we got back to my loft we said a quick hello to my mom and Mr. G, then rushed into my bedroom. She threw the bag on my bed and said, "I will _NEVER_ do that again Mia! Never. The old guy at the pharmacy looked at me like I was a dirty slut."  
"You are the bestest friend a girl could ever have!"  
"Don't get all teen movie on me. The very thought of you two...eh, it's just disturbing."  
"So why are you helping us?" I asked.  
"Because."  
"Am I right?" I asked. "I mean, I _want_ to do it with him, but is it too soon?"  
Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yes you do, and no it isn't."  
"Are you sure? I mean, what if I became preg-"  
"Michael would take care of you," Lilly said sensibly. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"What eighteen year old boy would want to help his sixteen year old girlfriend raise a baby that would then in turn be the heir of a country-"  
"Mia..."  
"What?"  
"Chill out. He gave you that ring because he meant it. He's going to be with your through thick and thin. He is in love with you for crying out loud!"  
"I know...but it's kind of scary knowing that this is the last time I'll be in this room, a virgin."  
She thought on that for a moment. "That is true. But you need to grow up and do something already. You want him. He wants you. You have GOT to do this. If _not_ tonight then when?"  
I shrugged. I guess tonight was better than any other night. And not every girl was as lucky as I was to have Michael... I mean, not everyone has the perfect boy she was going to lose her virginity to. "Mia, we better get going. My movie marathon begins in one hour. Get all your gear together," Lilly said, loud enough for my mom to hear. She winked at me."Oh, bring your Dirty Dancing DVD because Michael scratched mine."  
"Bye Mom! Bye Rocky!" I yelled. I refused to call Mr. G by his first name so I didn't call him anything.  
"Have fun sweetie, be good," Mom warned. Did she know?  
  
"If Michael calls have him get me on my cell. Lilly and I might go out for real later on tonight."  
Mom smiled, "No problem. How's he like the new place?"  
I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Only been there one night so.."  
"Okay, well, have fun girls."  
"Bye Miss Thermopolis," Lilly said sweetly. Almost too sweetly. I nudged her to cut it out or my mom would notice.  
  
Lilly and I took the limo to the Moscovitz home, and then Lars continued his way to the Plaza. Once he was gone I turned to Lilly, "Okay, so here it goes..."  
"Want me to ride the subway with you?" she asked.  
"Would you mind? I hate riding on that alone."  
"No problem, I'm going that way anyways to see Denis."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"  
"It's not a big deal really. Just our first _real_ date..."  
"LILLY MOSCOVITZ! Why didn't you ever tell me!?"  
She smiled and shrugged, "Didn't think you'd care."  
"Of course I do! That's awesome news!  
"I don't want to make a big deal out of it though, don't want to jinx it."  
"Lilly, my sweet little Lilly. Where you guys going?" I asked, sliding my card through the tracer.  
"Dinner and then to a concert."  
"That'll be fun."  
We gossiped for the rest of the ride and then faced reality when we got up to street level. "So this is it," Lilly said, staring up at Michael's building. "We go our own ways. Me to an innocent dinner, and you to be seduced by my disgusting brother."  
I rolled my eyes. My cheeks still turned red. I was about to be seduced. How does one seduce another? Great, how was I supposed to seduce him when I had NO idea how to!  
I walked into the building alone and went up the stairs to stall. I mean, I wanted this, but every step was a step away from my innocent childhood. Okay, so I wasn't so innocent, nor was I a child, but work with me here, okay?  
I knocked on the door. I had a key, but I didn't want to surprise Michael on such an important night. He slowly opened the door. "Hey," he said softly, with a wide smile erupting on his face.  
"Hey to you too handsome..." I hope I _sounded_ calm because I sure as hell wasn't.  
He took my hand and pulled me inside. He had most of the lights off and soft candle light all around the apartment. I was glad he couldn't really see my face because I was sure it was bright red.  
I was wearing a white halter top. It was nice to have a chest and be able to really wear these shirts. I had changed in the limo into a black skirt; Lars was up front and didn't see the fashion change.  
"You look gorgeous," he said softly.  
"You don't look half bad yourself," I replied. He really did look nice. He had some khakis and a button down shirt that was open on the top. I totally fall for that. His hair covered his eyes just right.  
He pulled out my seat in the kitchen for me. He even cooked. I am totally shocked. Back at his parents he always ate pizza or Chinese food. He made me some baked macaroni, which was delicious. Is there anything this boy isn't good at?  
Oh my goodness, I am sure I would soon find out!  
  
MICHAEL:  
We made small chatter through the dinner. I hope I didn't look nervous, because I honestly was scared out of my mind. I was so afraid I would screw everything up.  
I had just gotten dessert at the ice cream shop down the street. I had picked up her favorite, Rocky Road. She smiled like a little kid, and never looked more beautiful. Her hair fell loose on her face. I pulled her into the living room. I played some music and we started dancing.  
"You smell nice," she whispered huskily. I had never heard her voice like that before.  
"You are beautiful," I whispered into her ear. I could feel her cool breath on my chest. She looked up into my eyes and kissed me softly.  
"I love you so much," she said softly.  
I kissed her. I kissed her with every intention of making her go weak in the knees (cliché, I know but I'm allowed...). I lifted her into my arms, still kissing her. I had my eyes closed and bumped into the doorway. I grimaced and opened my eyes.  
She started giggling, so I continued on my way to my bedroom. We got to my door and I set her down. "Mia, you know I adore you, right?"  
She nodded with a sly smile on her face.  
"And I want you to know, that if you want to stop," I started, "We can. We don't have to do-"She interrupted me with a kiss. A kiss that pushed me straight into the door and told me to shut up already.  
I quickly opened the door and we fell into the room. The candles had been used throughout my kitchen and living room. I didn't think we needed anymore romance once we reached my bedroom, we would make our own romance.  
She innocently started pulling my buttons out of their holes. "It's getting kind of hot in here, isn't it?" she teased.  
I shimmied the shirt off of me, and started to work on her top. "It ties in the back," she explained. I tore apart the knot that kept me from...well, from Mia. And then I started to touch her soft skin. Our eyes didn't lose each other.  
She started to breath quickly. "I brought some, uhm, protection," she said suddenly.  
I had to laugh a little. I mean, I had thought ahead and bought some awhile ago. Okay, so the guys in the band actually gave me a pack for my birthday when they thought I had something going on with Mia.  
She pulled a box out of the brown bag that was in her backpack. I almost burst out laughing. She had a box of Magnum condoms, ones for, shall I say, _VERY_ well equipped men.  
"What?" she asked nervously.  
"Mia, I don't want to disappoint you..."  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
I put my hands on her hips, "Don't worry. I have some already." I lifted her up and carried her to the bed. I reached into my nightstand and took one out. I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. She slipped out of her skirt, and then unzipped my pants. She looked up at me lovingly. I had never known how great the stuff BEFORE sex could be. You know, the shared glances, the nervous laughter. I am sure we won't be laughing as we got used to it, but still.  
I fell onto the bed, and pulled her with me, "I love you, Mia. Don't forget that, okay?"  
She bit her lip, but not nervously or like she was thinking about something bad. She looked...well, kind of sexy when she did it. "And I love you."  
"Let me know if I hurt you, okay?"  
"Just go slowly..."  
I started kissing her neck and someone knocked on the door. I tried to ignore it but it's kind of distracting. "Shall I?"  
She rolled her eyes. We didn't really have timing did we?  
"If you must," she said dramatically. I knew she wasn't pissed at me, but at who ever was at that door.  
I threw on my boxers and opened the door. I had forgotten that you could see into my bedroom from the front door. Then again I didn't think someone would be looking into the room at my very naked girlfriend. I didn't think that it would be photographers and reporters from the tabloids.  
I tried shutting the door before they could get any pictures of us, but they still managed to get a picture of me in my boxers and of Mia standing up in my room, trying to throw clothes on herself.  
I ran back into my room and shut all of my blinds.  
She collapsed on my bed. "What the _hell_ are we going to do?"


	11. And Now What?

**Author's Note: Look at the bottom for a preview of the Prequel to _All My Life._ **

****

MIA:  
I am dead. Well, Grandmere won't kill _me_; I'm the only heir to the throne after my dad. She _can_ kill Michael though. She can make me never see him again. "What are we going to do?" I said a second time.  
He put his fingers through his hair. This was NOT how our night was supposed to go!  
He threw on his loose fit jeans and grabbed a hooded sweatshirt. "Call Lilly," he ordered. I grabbed my cell phone. "She's at a concert though, she might not have it on," I explained as he tossed a jacket towards me.  
"Just do it."  
"Okay," I said softly. I was scared shitless at this point. It would only be a matter of hours before those pictures are on the internet or where ever they go.  
She picked up the phone. "What are you calling me for?" she demanded.  
"I don't know. Michael, why am I calling her?"  
"Tell her to get over here. To give the paparazzi attitude. And to act like she was meeting up with you here."  
"We got interrupted," I started. "Can you get here and help me out? Tell the reporters that you were meeting me here?"  
She started laughing at me! "Reporters? How cute, they want to report about you losing your virginity! Aww....Yeah, we're like ten minutes away."  
"So that explains why I am here," I started after we hung up. "But not gonna cover up the pictures..."  
"You are under eighteen, they can't publish those pictures," he said, pacing. "But they'll have a story..."  
I felt like I was a little kid sitting on his bed. He was the adult here.  
"I got it. You just got out of the shower and I was going into the shower. Your Grandmere will buy that, right?"  
A knock came to the door. We looked at it together. He had chained the door shut so no one could get in, even Denis and Lilly. He peeked out the peephole. "Mia, come here, ya gotta hear this!"  
I walked over to the door silently and listened, "Excuse me? What gives YOU the right to come to my brother's apartment to spy on the princess, who by the way is waiting for ME to come back. She and I are going to my apartment. Not that it's ANY of your business! And furthermore," she said, I could tell she had her hands on her hips. "It's a disgrace to journalism to have people like you around."  
"So why was the princess naked if you are meeting her here? Why was the _boy_?"  
I looked out the peephole. Lilly had her pug face.  
"Of course she was getting dressed asshole. My brother was probably just heading into the shower. _Clearly_ he wasn't in the room with her when she was naked."  
She didn't know that, but nevertheless,  
"So I'm REALLY not seeing a story here."  
She turned and knocked on the door again. I had my coat and backpack with me, "Ready to go?" I asked, opening the door. I kissed Michael goodbye and left with Lilly.  
  
MICHAEL:  
I walked into the kitchen the next morning, day dreaming about what _should _have happened only hours before. Denis was waiting for me.  
"Hey, what a cock block, huh?" he asked, showing me the entertainment section of the New York Times. "Nice to see that your lack of a sex life is entertainment for the masses."  
I rolled my eyes. "Must be a slow news day. I am impressed with how quickly they got those pictures out though."  
He nodded and laughed. "That's true. So...nothing?" he asked with a squinted eye.  
I opened the fridge and shook my head, "Nothing. I think I am an eternal virgin."  
"You'll be fine."  
"How'd the press find us?"  
"Rumor has it that there is someone keeping an eye on Mia at all times to get a good shot of her. That's what I read on page six at least."  
The phone rang, it was Mia, "Hey babe..."  
"Michael, I wanna go outside. It's so gorgeous out. Wanna meet in the park? At the penguin house?"  
"Sure, whatever," I said softly.  
"And have Denis meet Lilly at...where?" she said, drifting away to ask Lilly where to meet Denis. "At Pei Kings?"  
I laughed. Denis always had obscure places for dates. I'm guessing this was one of them.  
  
We hastily got dressed and separated so we could go meet our girls. That sounds so...nineteen fifties, but so what?  
When I got to the penguin house I saw her outside of it, snapping several photos of the New York architecture." Are you sure you don't need Lars?" I asked, coming up behind her.  
She smiled sweetly, "I have someone to protect me," she said with a wink.  
I shot her a mischievous grin, "But who will protect you from _me_?" I said as I started to tickle her on the sidewalk.  
I saw a camera go off, and it wasn't hers. She glanced in the direction of the flash and rolled her eyes, "Those are the people from that show '_Celebrity Uncensored'_," she explained. "They've been hounding me all morning. Let's give them something good!" she said as she pulled my lips toward her. Then she yelled over, "Get a good shot of that one?"  
The photographers laughed and threw her some high fives. She took her camera and aimed it at them. "Let's see how they like it!" she exclaimed.  
She started taking stills of the paparazzi, and giggled the entire time. I was so happy that she had found a passion like this. She no longer left her house without her camera.  
"Princess!" someone yelled. "Princess, what do you do for fun?"  
She smiled at me, "Why?"  
"For the magazine," the man says as he came closer to us.  
"Oh, of course, for the magazine!" she said sarcastically.  
"Well?"  
"I go out with my friends just like any other teenager."  
"And this is the love?" the man asks. I start feeling uneasy.  
"I think we should go see Grandmere," I say, pulling Mia away. She gave me a weird look. I would never suggest going to see Grandmere. Besides, she wasn't even in the city today.  
"Okay," she stammered..  
  
When we got away from the paparazzi she looked at me, "What happened?"  
"That guy was _not_ from the press."  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He was a creep. I bet his next question would be to ask where you hang out so he could show up."  
"Michael, stop overreacting."  
I put my arm around her, "Sorry, I just don't want some weirdo out there following you."  
"Other than you?" she teased with a twinkle in her eye.  
"I love you Mia Thermopolis."  
"I love you too Michael Moscovitz."  
"I- I had fun last night...you know, til all that..." I said softly.  
I was surprised she heard me over the traffic. "Me too. Thank you for being so wonderful to me. Every girl should be so lucky to have someone so understanding..."  
"Nope, I'm one of a kind," I teased.  
She smiled, "You certainly are."  
"Have you heard from the parental units?" I asked.  
"I told my mom the story Lilly told the press. She bought it. I haven't heard from Grandmere because she is in Florida for a skin peel. I'm practicing saying this story without my nostrils flaring..."  
"So you are not in trouble?"  
"No. Surprisingly not.  
  
She took about three rolls of me that day. She always took a picture when I wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing. One of the shots was after I had fallen into the fountain. "Go right ahead, take my picture, and don't help me or anything!"  
"You better not pull me in with you, you'll ruin the film," she warned. Her cell phone rang. "Lars, what's up? I'm at Central Park- yes I was with Lilly last night....well, see, we started getting freaked out by some weirdo calling so we decided to go over Denis and Michael's apartment....I know I should have called but I totally forgot. I'm sorry Lars. Well yeah, then she and Denis went to some concert he forgot he had tickets for...I was showering! Yeah, then Michael was after me... Okay, I'll see you in a little bit."  
"Good cover story," I said with a laugh, squeezing out some water from my t-shirt.  
  
We spent the next two weeks spending as much time together as we could before we both started school. I wanted to spend every waking hour with her.  
On her last night of being able to stay out late before school I took her to Beauty and the Beast and dinner. Then she insisted on going to my apartment. Her mother had given her permission to stay over for the night, as long as she called when we got back from the theater and dinner, and that there would be no funny business. Well, she would at least call, but no promises for no funny business.  
She struck a deal with her mom for the whole school year:  
The deal was like this. She was allowed to stay over one night of the weekend, but that was it. Which was fine with me because I had secretly planned on sneaking over to the loft late at night so I could sleep in her comfortable room.  
But the strangest thing is this, my room felt like it was ours. We had our own place, ya know? She had some clothes at my place, mostly pajamas and t-shirts. I loved this. I could definitely get used to it. She even had left her scent on my pillows, which was comforting when she was away.  
But getting off my tangent, we casually sat in the living room around midnight, we had taken a shower because it was raining outside. Okay, we just wanted an excuse to shower with one another. It wasn't even sexual though, it was just practical. We needed every moment available to us. I know, we are total losers but we love it. And I love her.  
  
MIA:  
I don't know how I pulled this deal off. I convinced my mom to let me stay at Michael's apartment one night of the weekend from now on. I mean, after that whole fiasco when he and I were almost having sex....We just couldn't tell Grandmere or Dad about our deal. I love how my mom liked going behind their backs!  
Grandmere and Dad accepted our story, but were still skeptical. They told Lars to watch my every move.  
Anyways, Michael and I were taking a shower on my last official night of vacation when the power goes out. I don't know why, but I wasn't scared. "Climb out and dry off," he ordered. "Your robe is on the door."  
"Okay."  
I quickly followed his orders and he did the same. He guided me to his bed room and I threw on some pajamas I had left there. I climbed into his bed and he followed me. We cuddled up, "We do have to preserve heat afterall," he teased.  
I placed my cheek on his bare chest. I loved the summer because he wore his shirts even less often than in the winter. "It's really dark in here," I whispered.  
"Tis true," he said with a fake British accent. I don't know why he used this accent, but I laughed. "What?"  
"What is with the accent?" I asked with a giggle. I could see the outline of his face.  
"I do believe that I should shape up with my speaking and vocabulary if I am to become the prince consort of Genovia one day."  
"Michael, I don't want you to just be that. I want you to be you, goofy silly Michael. Please don't think you have to change for me or my family," I pleaded. I didn't want a stuffy old aristocratic gentleman. I wanted my oft rude, American, sometimes gentleman.  
He kissed my forehead, "I promise I will not change a single bit my love," he whispered.  
I smiled and kissed him full on the lips. "Are you tired?" I asked seductively.  
"What do you have in mind?" he asked, playing with my hair.  
I leaned onto his chest, "Well, I could," I started before I whispered something into his ear.  
"Yes, I would fully support that," he agreed with a sly smile.

"And if you ever, ever, want to leave you know to just go to your group leader and they'll get you out of there, you know that, right?" my mom asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, Mom." I wouldn't do that though. I didn't want to come back to New York. Too many painful memories. Okay, that's being overdramatic a bit. But Michael was here. With his girlfriend.

"So, kid, you are finally growing up, huh?" Mr. G said with an awkward grin. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was finally starting to love the guy like a father.

"Yup. My flight is going to be called in a little bit …"

Mom attacked me with a huge hug. "I love you Mia. So much more than you can imagine," she said with tears in her eyes. I guess I should be crying too, after all, when my trip to South America was over I was going straight to Genovia and to my new world of Princess life.

"You too Mom. I'll miss you bunches and bunches."

"WAIT!!!!" a voice screamed, bounding down the hallway.

I laughed. Only one person would do that. Lilly Moscovitz.

"Hey Lil!" I screamed, running up to her with open arms. God would I miss this girl.

"Here, take this," she said handing me an envelope. "Read it on the plane, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," I said, hugging her so tightly.

She wasn't normally one for public displays of affection, but she hugged me back, "You'll come back, every once and awhile, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure I will. But I don't know what is waiting for me in Genovia. Maybe my prince…"

She rolled her eyes, "Or maybe that prince is right here."

My flight was called. "I g-gotta go. I'll call when I get the chance, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. Don't forget to read that note."

"I won't. Love ya."

"You too."

Walking away from her was the second most difficult thing I'd done in the past month. Well, maybe it'll take the third place. Saying goodbye to Mom, Mr. G and Rocky was even harder.

"I love you so much baby," my mom said, the tears flowing freely now.

"You too Mom. But I really gotta go."

She kissed my forehead and let me go. My little brother grabbed hold of my leg. "No. Mi-Mi no go!" he screamed in his obnoxious three year old voice.

"Rocky, get off her leg now."

"No Mi-Mi, don't go! I wuv you!"

I pulled him off my leg and put him on my hip, "I'll send lots of gifts, okay? I love you too much to just up and leave completely."

He smiled. I loved it when he smiled because he had the chubbiest, cutest cheeks that you literally just wanted to squeeze. "I miss you Mi-Mi."

"I'll miss you too Rock Rock."

Mom took him from me and I gave Mr. G a hug. "I'll miss ya kid," he said kissing my cheek. "Have a good time. Meet new friends," he said emphasizing friends. He knew something had happened with me and Michael, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly.

"I will. I'm sure I will. Love you," I said giving him another squeeze. This was the first time I had verbalized that I loved him.

He pulled back and put his arm around my mother. "Be safe baby," my mom warned.

"Don't be a fool! Wrap the tool!" Lilly screamed, joking. She earned a glare from my mother and step father. I burst out laughing.

As I turned in the terminal to see them one last time I saw Michael running toward them. I gave a wave and continued on my way. I couldn't say goodbye to him again. It wasn't going to change anything. He had his model like girlfriend. I still had responsibilities that he wouldn't want to take on. He was American; why would he give that up for me?


	12. A Beacon of Educational Superiority

**Author's Note: Okay, relax and breathe everyone. That last part was part of All My Life's prequel which is currently untitled. The breaks I tried to put in didn't show up when I posted. I knew I was posting tonight again so I didn't try to fix it for the hundredth time. A new character is introduced in this chapter. I so own him.**

Mia:

I jumped out of the bed and lit some candles that he had bought from our first night together. Then I went into his closet and pulled out his Trivial Pursuit cards.  
This was something we did when there was nothing else to do, trivia. He was soooo much better at it than I was though. "But," he started as I sat on the end of his bed.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"It's gotta be strip Trivial Pursuit. Every time you get one wrong you take something off."  
"But you are half na-"  
"No arguments. Let's get this started. What Italian city claims to be the birthplace for pizza? Come on, you know this one!"  
"Naples," I replied. Since pizza was our favorite food we knew that. We are total dorks that look up information about EVERYTHING on the internet. "What kind of wood is used to make the sticks for Popsicles?"  
"Gee thanks, give ME the hard one," he said with a smile. "I have NO idea."  
"Then take those shorts off young man!"  
"What sixteenth century invention led peasants to complain that it would take off ten days of their lives?" he asked after he tossed his boxers at me. He was totally naked now. I knew I would be getting the tougher ones so I could join him.  
"Wasn't that the calendar?" I asked.  
He was shocked that I had the right answer. "Yeah, how the hell did you know that?"  
"I have my Grandmere....give me another."  
"Who became the first _lefty_ to fan 20 batters in nine innings of a baseball game?"  
Okay, sports. "Um...Roger Clemens?"  
"WRONG, Randy Johnson. Next take off that silly tank top," he ordered with a snobbish face. "What game do Britons call noughts and crosses?"  
"Lacrosse?" I guessed.  
"Hand over the bra," he said with a snap of the fingers. He loved teasing me. "How many teeth do an adult platypus have?"  
I didn't even bother trying to answer. I slid out of my pants and tossed them at his face.  
"Okay, might as well take it all off, you'll never get this next one, it's a sports one," he motioned for me to hand over the panties. I no longer was embarrassed about my body around him. This could be because I now had breasts, but mostly because I loved him and I knew he adored me.  
He took in the view of my body by candle light. A slight smile came upon his face, "Mia?"  
"Michael?" I whispered back.  
But we didn't have to say anything else. We just simply laid down and cuddled. I know he would have rathered us have sex, but it just didn't feel right.  
"Michael, do you think there are photographers outside?"  
He rubbed his eyes sleepily, "I dunno, maybe."  
"How are we going to explain me leaving in the morning?"  
"Just say you went out a different exit that no one knows about..." he said with a yawn.  
"We have to figure _SOMETHING_ out," I said throwing my arms in the air. "I mean, honestly..."  
"Then have Lars hire a stand in or something...we'll have her come in and then leave a few hours later, that's all. We can sneak you in here."  
He always made things so simple. That's one of the reasons I loved him.  
  
"There's so much more room in the limo without Michael here, isn't there?" Lilly asked on the first day of school.  
I shrugged. I already missed having him sit next to me in the limousine. I missed the smell of his old room clinging to his blazer. I missed seeing the clean shaven look on him.  
"Hello, earth to Mia!" Lilly said, waving her arms around wildly.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"So, what is your schedule like?" she asked.  
"I have chemistry first thing. Then I have geometry. Mr. G says that if you are bad in algebra you are usually pretty good with geometry."  
"I took it last year, it was pretty easy. Michael hated it though."  
"Doesn't matter, I can't have him tutoring me anymore anyways."  
"Who is that?" Lilly asked, looking out the window at a boy sitting on the front steps with a really big man standing behind him.  
"Bodyguard," I say simply.  
"Huh?"  
"He has a bodyguard."  
"Oh," she said as Lars opened the door for us. We got out and walked to the front doors. Hardly anyone was there yet. But then again, Lars said this year we would leave early for school to avoid traffic.  
Lars nodded toward the large man looming over the boy. The man nodded knowingly back.  
I started walking by Gupta's office and she knocked on the window, motioning for me to come into the room. Lilly waited outside the office in her favorite chair that she sits in everytime she's in trouble.  
"Yes Miss Gupta?" I ask nervously. I couldn't have done anything wrong. It was the first day of classes for crying out loud! In fact, there were no classes yet!  
"We have a new student this year, from a small country near your home."  
"Near Bleecker Street?" I asked, very confused.  
"No, near Genovia. He is the Prince of Cabonia."  
I had heard of the country in the many Princess Lessons from Grandmere. But she never said that it had a royal family, nor a prince my age, which I am surprised about. "Right, we have a small border with them in the north," I replied.  
"Well, I have spoken with his parents and they thought it would be a good idea for you to show him around a little bit. Afterall, you are both royalty. He doesn't make friends very easily," she hastily explained. "I thought you two might get along very well."  
"Is that the kid out front?" I asked, motioned to the front door.  
"Yes. His name is Edward. Would you mind bringing him to all of his classes?" she asked, handing me his schedule. "You two have been put in most of the same classes."  
"Okay. Why is he here though?" I asked, glancing at the card she had given me.  
She rolled her eyes, "I suppose we are a beacon to American royalty!" she said dramatically. "Now go along and get Edward."  
_ A beacon to American royalty?_  
I told Lilly I would be showing around the new kid and that I had to get him from the front steps. "Edward?" I asked carefully. He was reading a magazine.  
"Yeah?" he asked, turning toward me.  
"Hi, I'm Mia-"  
"Oh right, that girl my parents told me about. You are the princess, right?" he asked, standing up and brushing off the dust from his pants.  
"Right. We're in a lot of the same classes so Principal Gupta thought it would be a good-"  
"I know."  
"Okay, I'll introduce you to my best friend Lilly," I said, re- positioning my back pack.  
He put the magazine in his messenger bag and followed me inside. "Lilly, this is Edward, Ed-"  
"Call me Eddie," he said softly.  
"Okay, Eddie, this is my best friend Lilly."  
"Hi there Eddie. Mia, I have to go to the cafeteria before everyone gets here. Maya hardly makes any breakfast anymore since Michael left."  
"Okay, I'll see you in G&T," I said with a wave. "So, Eddie."  
"So, Mia," he said with a laugh.  
"I don't mean to be rude-"  
"But what am I doing here?" he asked, finishing my thought . MIA: "Yeah," I said with an embarrassed laugh.  
"Well, I didn't like my other schools in Europe. I hated them in fact. So, my parents started researching schools in America, and found out that the Princess of Genovia attended Albert Einstein High School in New York. So here I am."  
"So because of _me_?" I said laughing. I led him to my locker so I could leave all of my binders in there, and to put up pictures.  
"Basically, yes. I convinced them that if this school was good enough for the Princess of Genovia, it's good enough for me."  
"I'm glad I was a good negotiating tactic," I said as I pulled out my pictures.  
"Who's the guy?" he asked, noticing at least a dozen of me and Michael.  
"My boyfriend, Michael," I explained.  
"Is he a civilian?" he asked, taking a picture from my stack.  
"If you mean not royal, then yes," I replied.  
"They actually let you date?" he asked.  
"Of course they do. My Grandmere adores him."  
"I've met her before, she _terrifies_ me!" he said laughing. "He must be good if she likes him."  
"How is it that you know about me, but I know nothing about you?"  
"Because I have always known about my royal blood and you have not."  
I closed my locker door and started walking toward chemistry with Eddie. "So, how long have you been in the States?" I asked.  
"A few weeks. I saw you at the airport when you returned from your holidays in Genovia."  
I pretended to be offended that he hadn't introduced himself.  
Lana appears from around the corner. "Mia, who is this?" she demands. Now that Josh was away at Stanford she was on the prowl. I guess being divided by her dad and by distance really made her realize other guys existed.  
"Eddie, this is Lana Weinberger."  
He was nice to her, gave her only the important information about himself, but not that he was a prince of a small country. But he didn't realize that as long as he was good looking and had a penis Lana would drool.  
Lana started acting strange right then. "So Mia, did you want to come over on Saturday?"  
Eddie looked at me, waiting for my answer. "Actually, we were going to catch a movie on Saturday night," he said after I was a loss for words.  
"Cheating on Michael?" she asked with a cocked brow. She was hungry for gossip. "Interesting, did good old granny make you break up with him after those terrible pictures in the papers?"  
Lilly came up behind us, "No, but she is allowed to hang out with other males. My brother trusts her. Besides, he has his gig at that eighteen and up club on Saturday nights. You know the one, where they let us in because we are with the band and they took your fake ID and laughed?"  
Lana's jaw dropped. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Lilly had definitely embarrassed her in front of the new boy.  
Eddie put his arms around both Lilly and I and we walked to first period together.  
  
MICHAEL:  
We didn't start classes until the week after Albert Einstein did, so I was able to meet up with Mia outside of the school, right by the limo. She saw me and ran up to me. It had only been a day since I had seen her but I missed her so damn much. I twirled her around and then stopped to kiss her. I could see Lars rolling his eyes at us. But then again, I'm sure he's used to us being like this.  
"I see you are completely over your fear of public displays of affection," she said as we pulled apart.  
"I don't care who knows or sees that I like kissing my girlfriend," I admitted. "You have princess lessons?" I ask.  
"Not today. Those start up next week when Grandmere returns."  
A boy came up behind her and motioned for me not to say that he was sneaking up behind her. I didn't recognize him at all. He slowly came up and squeezed her sides. Considering Lars didn't think this was odd I couldn't either.  
She screamed and laughed at the same time, "Eddie! Hey, this is my boyfriend, Michael that I was telling you all about."  
"Hey there," the guy said with a slight accent. "She doesn't shut up about you."  
"That's good to hear," I said with a smile. "You new here?"  
"Michael graduated here last year, top of his class," Mia bragged for me.  
"That's good," he started rolling his eyes at her, "And I think I said the same thing at lunch when you told me that. And yes, I am new here."  
Lilly came up, "Michael, we're going back to the apartment to edit the tape from the summer. You can come if you shut up."  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Eddie," Mia said, sliding into the limo.  
"Yeah, later Mia, see ya Lilly. Nice meeting you Michael," he said, shaking my hand. What a weirdo.  
"It's nice to have you in here," Mia whispered into my ear so Lilly wouldn't hear. "I missed you this morning."  
I wasn't going to lie. I didn't miss her at seven o'clock this morning because I was dead asleep. "I'm sorry babe. Are you coming to the bar on Saturday night?" I ask.  
"I dunno. I might go to the movies with Lilly and Eddie."  
This was a first. She always came to my gigs. Ever since that night we got together. "Oh, okay then."  
"Unless you need me there. I can skip the movie. I'll go-"  
"Mia, go out with your friends. I don't mind. Are you going to come over on Friday night then?"  
"Yes. No problems there my dear boy. And I'll be home early enough on Saturday for you to come over, okay? You can sneak in the fire escape."  
"Maybe. But since you are going out with your friends, maybe I'll go out with Denis and Gabe-"  
"Denis and I are going out after the bar," Lilly interrupted.  
"Okay, so maybe me and Gabe," I said.  
"Michael, if that's what you want then that's okay," Mia said softly.  
  
"Why don't you skip out on Lilly today and we go get some pizza?" I ask.  
She smiles, "Michael you are trying to _corrupt_ me!"  
"Am not."  
"Are too! But I don't mind it . Lil, can we do this tomorrow?"  
"Mia, tomorrow is going to turn into next week, into next month, into next year..."  
"I'm not even good at editing! Tina is the producer, she should be helping you!"  
Lilly rolled her eyes, "Fine. You wouldn't be much help anyways. You would want the time you threw up all the-"  
"Lilly, don't put that in!"  
"Fine. But practice safe sex you two..."  
  
We took a walk through Central Park instead. I guess that is the safest sex because it wasn't sex, right? I put my hand on her waist and started pointing out little signs of autumn. "I can't believe this time last year we barely knew one another," I said softly as we approached a bench.  
"I know. Makes me wonder how long it would have taken us to get together if I wasn't a princess."  
"I'm not dating your because you are a princess," I argued.  
"No, I know that silly. But I mean, like, if I hadn't been a princess I would never have been upset about Lilly going off on monarchies, and I would have never run into your room that night. And then we would have never become friends, and therefore, never be together."  
"We would have eventually," I said thoughtfully. "If we are truly meant to be."  
"Which we are," she said quickly. "You are the only boy I could ever want, Michael Moscovitz."  
"You are the only girl I ever want, Mia Thermopolis-"  
"Hold that spot!" a guy with a camera yelled.  
"They always have to ruin a good moment, huh?" I asked.  
She stood up and took my hand. We started walking back to my apartment. "Did I tell you I am going to be doing a live interview next week?"  
"What?" I said, trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Don't laugh at me!" she said with a smile. "No, Grandmere is going to be hosting a big charity ball in December, a masquerade. It's this years version of that dinner you and I went to last year. But this time Grandmere thought it would be good to have a charity ball where anyone could buy a plate."  
"If they have the money," I put in. "So how much does this cost?" I ask.  
"It's about five hundred a head, but you wouldn't have to pay. No one I invite would have to pay."  
"You plan on bringing other dates?" I ask.  
"Of course not silly. Only you. But if Lilly or Tina or Shameeka decide they want to come then they don't have to pay. It's going to be a lot of fun."  
"So you are going to start promoting it now?" I ask. "It's barely even September!"  
"I know, but Grandmere also thought I was ready to do a real interview on television."  
"Who is interviewing you?"  
She smiled and tried not to laugh, "Barbra Walters."  
"Now what is she going to try to make you cry about?" I ask as I put my arm around her.  
"I don't know. I have a pretty good life. I have my mother and stepfather happily married with a little baby of their own. My dad and Grandmere are both healthy. I have a wonderful, loving boyfriend and a lot of great friends. I don't see anything that could make me want to cry."  
"Watch Fat Louie though," I started. "Barb might send someone to kill him so you can cry."  
"Michael! Such a thing to say!" she said with a giggle.  
"Mia?"  
"Yes Michael?"  
"Who is this Eddie guy?" I ask.  
Her face drops.  
"You don't like him?" I guess.  
"No, not that at all. He's just a new kid I'm showing around."  
"Why you?" I ask. Usually Gupta has the popular smart kids show the newbies around.  
She bit her lip as we entered the lobby of my apartment. "Probably because he's from a country near Genovia."  
That explains the funny accent. "Oh. I see now. No biggie."  
  
She kissed my cheek before she left. "I have some homework to do and I don't want to get behind after only one day," she explained. It was only six o'clock. Last year she would be arriving around now at my old apartment. She wouldn't even consider doing her homework without me with her. "Pick me up tomorrow?" she asks.  
"Yeah. I'm starting my new job in the morning but I'll try to get there at two thirty."  
"Okay I love you."  
"Love you too babe."  
  
I figured I should appreciate the times I could pick her up because once school started I would have no time. Here's the schedule for me for school:

MW – Advanced Freshman English 103, 9-10:15  
Work 11- 3  
Intro to Computer Programming 5:45- 7:45

MWF- Calculus 3:15- 4:30  
  
T TH- Work 9-1  
Literature Humanities 1:30-2:45  
Music Humanities 3:30-4:45  
Anatomy 5:30-8 (Tuesdays only)  
  
It's not a bad schedule necessarily, but Fridays I'll have ONE class and that is definitely going to suck. Especially since it's in the middle of the afternoon. Somewhere I am going to have to find time to practice with the band.  
When Mia came over on Friday night we cuddled and switched back and forth between girly movies and real movies. I didn't mind watching her movies since they made her happy, but I would never admit that to anyone. "Are you nervous about school?" she asked softly as we tried to go to sleep.  
"Not really. I'm gonna be really busy though, between class and work and the band."  
"And me?" she asked, worried.  
"Mia, I will always have time for you. I love you."  
I could tell she was smiling. "We'll both be really busy I am sure," she said in return. "Princess Lessons will be starting again. I have that awful interview next week with Barbra Walters. Plus I think I'm actually going to try to do well from now on in school."  
"Why's that?" I ask.  
"I wanna get into a good college so Grandmere and Dad don't make me go to Genovia when I graduate high school."  
"They said if you didn't get into a good school they'd bring you over there?" I asked, shocked.  
"Yes. They want an Ivy League school. Or maybe Wellesley College in Massachusetts. I think I'd go crazy."  
"I would transfer to Harvard to be closer to you," I promised. "But I'm sure everything will work out. You could get into NYU-"  
"Not good enough for them. I have to get into Columbia to stay close to you," she explained.  
"Then I'll do everything I can to help you," I promised once again.  
"Michael?"  
"Yes Mia?"  
"Why did the chicken cross the road?"  
I laughed because she was asking such a silly question during all this tension. "I don't know, why?"  
"I don't know if you don't, you are supposed to be the smart one!" I started tickling her stomach,  
"But by the time I'm done with you, you will be the smarterest!" I said, making up a word.  
"We really should get some sleep," she argued.  
"Just let me kiss you," I said as I drew my lips close to hers.  
"Only one kiss," she agreed.


	13. Groupies and the Meaning of Flowers

MICHAEL:

I practiced with the band all day on Saturday. Denis had written a new song, and I knew it was about Lilly. "How am I supposed to sing this?" I demanded. "I cannot talk about my own sisters little _cherry lips_."  
"Pretend it's about Mia," Gabe suggested as he plucked the strings on a guitar.  
"It'll be a real stretch, I'm sure. Hell, we've had to play your stupid songs for months now!"  
"Fine. Whatever. We won't have it ready for tonight though," I argued.  
"That's fine. Lilly knows how I feel about her anyways. I don't need to express that feeling in a song. Unlike _some_ people I know."  
"Hey, chill out guys," Gabe said, being the peacemaker.  
  
MIA:  
I talked to Michael for a little while on my cell phone while he was on a break from practice. We didn't talk about much, but it didn't matter. As long as I got to talk to him I really didn't care too much what about. He seemed really stressed out about the band and with school starting up.  
I hung up just as Eddie came to my door. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked.  
"Yeah. After the movie did you want to go see Michael's band?"  
"Maybe. Let's go get Lilly and Tina."  
He took my hand and complimented the nail polish I had chosen. That's kind of weird.  
We met up with Lilly and went on to the movie theater. Tina was there with Wilhem. "I feel _so_ out of place here without my darn bodyguard!" Lilly joked.  
"Don't worry, we'll share ours," I promised.  
The movie was incredibly sappy. _Under the Tuscan Sun_ starring Diane Lane. A movie that Michael would have seen with me, but would have hated. I didn't like making him see movies he didn't like, and he never made me watch gross war movies.  
"So, how long have you and Michael been together?" Eddie asks me as we rode the subway to The Bar.  
"Just over seven months now," I replied. "Do you have a girl back home?"  
He shook his head, "Not anymore."  
Tina perked up at this answer.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Well, no one really wanted me to date their daughters," he admitted. "I was kind of wild over there. My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to come to America and be out of the spotlight, ya know? Besides, with all the trouble you are making around this place-" he cut himself off. The others didn't know that he was a a prince.

"His parents are politicians," I lied for him. He shot me a grateful look.   
"Well, we'll be sure to keep you out of the spotlight," Tina promised. "Won't we?"  
Lilly rolled her eyes. "So are you and Gabe seeing one another?"  
Tina shook her head, "No. We kissed but that's it. My parents don't want me dating someone so much older. And that's fine. Gabe and I will just be friends."  
Lilly and I shared a look and we both noticed Eddie blush a little bit. We went into the bar without any trouble since the bouncers knew us. Anyone with us was allowed into the bar.  
The band had already started, but Michael noticed us as we stood off next to the stage. He smiled a little at me and then continued on singing. He no longer allowed anyone to see who he was singing to, but it didn't matter to me. I knew who he was singing to. He knew who he was singing to, everyone who was important knew. Sure, those stupid girls holding their beer bottles and dancing all drunk in front of Michael. I had to expect girls like that would be around him. But they would have to expect me to sic Lars on them, that's all.  
  
He stepped offstage and one of them cornered him. Lilly glared at the girl. I trusted him though.  
"Want a drink hun? You were _awesome_ up there! You really rocked" the girl stumbled the words out. Okay, she, a preppy blonde should never say 'rocked'. Ever. I don't . I understand that I'd look like a moron saying that. It's obvious what the rules are with a rock group. SHe needed to learn them if she wanted any of the guys to acknowledge her existence.  
She put her arms around his neck. I wanted to strangle her.  
"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to see what my girlfriend wants anything."  
He came over and hugged me, picking me off the ground. "I'm glad you made it babe!"  
He kissed me hard. "How was your movie?"  
"_Romantic_," Tina interrupted, staring at Eddie. I noticed their hands brushing against one another.  
"Well, there's your answer," I replied.  
"Hey kids," Denis said, coming over and handing Michael a beer. I raised my eyebrow but said nothing.  
"Thanks man," Michael said accepting it. "Don't worry, I'll only have the one," he whispered in my ear. I knew he would start drinking when he got to college, I expected that so I wasn't surprised.  
Denis was whispering something into Lilly's ear.  
"Hey, you wanna head out?" Michael asked, looking at his watch.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"A little past midnight," he replied, putting his hands on my hips. "I can walk you back to Lilly's and we could watch some television if you want."  
"Oh, watch television?" I said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Of course. I mean, Kelly Ripa is hosting Saturday Night Live, after all!"  
"I must rush home to see that!" I joked. "Eddie, I'm leaving, will you be okay?"  
He nodded. "I'm gonna stay for a spell. I'll see you on Monday, okay?"  
"Yeah, later."  
  
I made Michael some green tea when we got back to his old apartment. "You know, Lilly is making your old room into a production studio."

"Didn't take her very long. Did you want anything to drink?"  
"I'm fine. It'd weird coming in here without you walking around without your shirt."  
"I think you see me without my shirt enough, don't you?"  
"Yeah, but I always love seeing my man half naked," I teased.  
"Oh, you _own_ me now?" he asked after he took a sip of his tea.  
"You know it. After all, after we get married I'm the one with the real power."  
"True. But in the bedroom you have to let me have some, right?"  
I smiled sweetly, "I suppose I could," I said as I leaned in to kiss him but the door opened abruptly. Lilly and Denis stumble in, making out.  
"Hi guys," I say, breaking them from their little cloud.  
They both looked at us sheepishly. "Oh, I thought you guys would have gone to Michael's?" Lilly said, catching her breath.  
"Why? I was hanging out with you tonight. But I guess I'll just go home now. Come on, Michael."  
I slid on my flip flops and we started on our way to my loft. "I can't believe her!"  
"Mia, you've done the same thing to her when we started dating."  
I rolled my eyes, "I guess. I hate boys."  
"Excuse me?" he asked, pulling his hand away from my hip. "Are you trying to tell me that you are gonna try the other team?"  
I smiled, "Oh yes. I think I was making that _quite_ obvious earlier when we were making out."  
He took my hand and spun me in front of him, "I think I can change you back," he said, pulling me into a kiss. We must have stood there kissing for quite awhile because out of no where a camera went off.  
Michael pulled away and smiled a little bit, "Good to know we can someday show our kids all of our public displays of affection, huh?"  
It started sprinkling rain right then so we ran the rest of the way to my loft. "Be quiet," I instructed. "Mom and Mr. G are asleep, so is Rocky. Wanna stay over?" I whispered.  
"Is that a good idea?" he asked, using his bedroom eyes (that is a term I never understood before Michael!).  
"If you cannot restrain yourself from jumping my bones for one night then I suppose it is NOT a good idea!"  
"I could try..."  
"Has the paparazzi gone?"  
"I dunno."  
"I don't want them seeing you leave in the morning."  
"If anything, we can say I was walking you home and didn't want to be followed by them..."  
"That'll work, I think," I said slowly. "Let's go!"  
  
And it wasn't a problem. He snuck out the next morning at five and took the subway back to his own place. We are becoming masters at this.   
  
He had flowers sent to me on Monday during school because he knew I had Princess Lessons afterwards, don't I have the _most_ thoughtful boyfriend ever?  
"He's a keeper," Eddie commented.  
"No kidding," I said with a sigh. "He's perfect, well, for me at least."

"Hmmm....interesting mix of flowers he sent you," he said looking at them

"Huh?"

"It's sad, but I know what flowers are supposed to represent. Part of my training."

"You are right, that is sad. What do they all mean?"

" This one," he said pointing to a violet, "Means faithfulness. This gardenia means joy....this chrysanthemum means simply 'I love you', The honeysuckle represents devotion....and that's all I got. We can look up the other stuff later."

I giggled, because Michael and I would do such a thing...looking up the meaning of flowers.   
  
"I assume you have met Edward?" Grandmere asked at Princess lessons that afternoon.  
"Edward?" I said, confused, "Ohhhh.... you mean Eddie?"  
"Edward, the Prince of-"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"No use of vulgarity Amelia..."  
"Sorry Grandmere. Yes, I have had the pleasure of meeting Edward. He's very nice."  
"I suppose I cannot assume a relationship between the two of you?" she asked hopefully.  
"No you may _not_ assume that, Grandmere. I love Michael. Edward and I are just friends and that's all we ever will be-"  
"That is exactly what you said about Michael," she reminded me.  
"But I wasn't in love with someone else then," I shot back. I wouldn't put it past her to make Eddie come here as a distraction!  
"Fine Amelia. Now, we must prepare for your national interview..."


	14. Mia's Interview and A Tutoring Session

** Author's Note: Hehe, you guys really don't like Eddie huh? He's a likeable chap I think at least (you can take that however you choose to). Of course I had to introduce some kind of conflict! How else would there be a story? I'd be bored to death of a story that just had them all lovey dovey all the time. Things get kind of sticky here for a bit so bear with me and the story, and love Eddie won't you?**

** And to the reader who said he was clingy, wouldn't you be clingy to the only person you have even heard of? I mean, he's totally new to the country and is a prince. He knows that Mia is a princess and therefore they have that in common, so he clings to her. She knows the truth and...okay, I'm gonna shut up before I ruin things. Enjoy!**

Two nights later I was standing in the dressing room at the Plaza Hotel. Barbra was sitting the press room waiting for me to enter the room so the show could start. I was wearing something that I would NEVER wear normally. I had this frumpy looking skirt with horrible material, and a jacket to match it. I hated it.  
But Barb loved it. Once I entered the room she stood up and gushed about how wonderful I have turned out to be. I feigned appreciation. I hadn't thought I was so terrible before I was a princess. "Princess Amelia, how are things these days?" she asked simply.  
"Perfectly fine," I replied. "I have a wonderful mother and stepfather and a little baby brother now. My father is in perfect health now, and I have a wonderful group of friends."  
"Telling people you are a princess must be difficult. How difficult is it to make friends?"  
"Well, I have honestly had the same group of friends as I always have. They accept it and we don't really discuss it too much. We only are reminded of it when I'm in the paper or something."  
"Speaking of which, there has been many pictures of you with a boy, what is your relationship with him?"

"A boy?" I asked, confused.

"This young man," she said showing me a picture of me and Michael walking through the park a few weeks ago. I assume that the photo is being shown on the screen for the home viewers.

"Oh," I blushed, "That would be Michael Moscovitz, my boyfriend of _almost_ eight months."  
"It must be difficult to meet someone with your being a princess..."  
"Not _him_ though. I've known him almost all my life. He's the only one I told about being a princess before everyone else found out. He was a really good friend before anything else."  
"Is this the same boy from last years winter dinner?" Barbra asked.  
"Yes," I answered. I wasn't going to give her any extra information. She'd have to pull it out of me.  
"What does he _do_? Does he go to school with you?"  
"He graduated this past spring from my high school and is starting Columbia University, _today_ in fact." Shoot. I should have sent him something for his first day of school. Dorky, but that's what I am.

"Your grandmother must adore him, right?"

I smirked, "He's growing on her."  
"Will he be attending the masque with you in December?" Barbra asked, bringing the line of questions to something relevant.  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with his school."  
"What will this be raising money for?"  
"Cancer research. Since my father is in recovery the royal family has taken this as the main charity. Way too many people are dying when there is a cure that is waiting for us to find."  
This conversation went on for about another twenty minutes. I knew the entire time she was looking for something to make me cry. _Luckily_ I had nothing to cry about.  
  
MICHAEL:  
I loved class today. It was great to be around people who actually care about something more than how much alcohol you had the previous weekend. I mean, I'm sure there's going to be plenty of that talk, but not all the time.  
"Hey, did you want to get some dinner?" a girl who sat behind me in computer programming asked me. I looked at my watch. I would be home in plenty of time to see Mia's interview at nine.  
"Um sure, I guess."  
  
"So, the program totally screwed up the entire system! It was hilarious!" Sheila, the girl, said with a laugh. There were three other kids with us.  
"Sheil, you are too much!" Gerry said, throwing a french fry at her.  
"Shit, it's late," Kevin said, glancing at his watch. "I have an eight o'clock tomorrow."  
I had an awful feeling in my stomach. "What time is it?"  
"Eleven forty five," Kevin replied, standing up.  
"She's gonna kill me," I said jumping up and throwing a few dollars on the table.  
"Who?" Sheila asked.  
"My girlfriend. She- She had this big thing at nine o'clock. She's gonna kill me."  
"You have a girlfriend?" Gerry asked, eyes perked.  
"Yeah, thanks for inviting me guys, but I gotta go before she really lets me have it."  
"Whipped?" Sheila asked with a laugh.  
"No, it's, different," I said softly. We all walked out of the coffee shop.  
"Explain," she said sharply.  
"She's...she's _perfect_."  
"Not if she's gonna flip out just because you weren't there once."  
"No, it's different. You guys wouldn't understand."  
  
I hopped onto the train to Mia's apartment. I picked up a dozen flowers off of a street vendor (who totally over charged me but I really didn't care too much), hoping she wouldn't completely hate me. "Hey," I said simply as she opened the door.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, very confused.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get to see the interview."  
She shrugged, "It's fine. My mom taped it if you want to watch it. It's not that big of a deal...Oh, flowers!"  
She was taking this well.  
"Well, I thought you would be upset?" I asked.  
That kid Eddie walked out of her room just then, "Hey, Michael!" he greeted.  
I gave her a look, "Hey Eddie."  
"Mia and I were just analyzing her interview. Didn't she look great?" he asked.  
Mia rolled her eyes, "I hate how I sound on TV."  
"You MUST be joking, you sound perfectly fine," he assured her.  
I didn't like this kid. Not one bit. It was one thing to be with her at school, but totally a different one at her apartment. In her bedroom. She looked at me softly, "So, how was school?"  
"I'm tired," I said suddenly. I'm gonna head out...."  
Eddie took the hint. "I better be going as well. I'll see ya in school tomorrow Mia."  
"You too Eddie," she said softly. "Michael? Is everything okay?"  
I walked past her and into her room.  
"Michael?" she asked, following me. "What's _wrong_? Did I do something wrong?"  
I felt like shit for making her believe she had done something wrong. "No, I just..._misse_d you, that's all."  
"You are lying," she said, sitting at her desk. She shut off her television. "You are an _awful_ liar."  
"What was _he_ doing here?" I asked. It was time for my peat bog eyes to take affect on her.   
"We were watching the tape," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"It's nearly midnight."  
"So? _You_ are here..."  
"I'm your boyfriend."  
"You came here this late when we were just friends," she pointed out. I started pacing. She had a point.  
"Right. Right, and what are we now? I _clearly_ did not have innocent intentions, even if I didn't realize it..." I replied swiftly, but regretted it immediately, "Sorry, jealousy isn't really my style."  
She smiled, "It's okay babe. I still have some homework to do. Wanna help...or did you have your own?"  
I looked at her closed door. "Well, I have had one class that I totally need _your_ help in."  
She looked surprised. "Me? Help YOU? I think you have the roles reversed here-"  
I shook my head. "See, I am taking a really hard course and I think I need some hands on training."

MIA:  
What the hell is he talking about? "What the hell are you talking about?" I can speak my mind all right.  
He raised an eyebrow and leaned in for a kiss. "Anatomy," he said simply after he pulled back.  
The word had never sounded so damn sexual.  
I gulped. "Oh? I could probably help out a little bit....not for long but long enough..."  
"Long enough for what?" he teased, pulling me onto his lap. He started kissing my neck. Okay, I was definitely _NOT_ going to lose my virginity tonight, not after my long day.  
"Long enough for you to be left inches away from complete satisfaction..."  
He stood up and carried me to my bed. He started kissing my face, my lips and everything. "I love you," he said huskily. Our eyes locked at that moment. I didn't care right then if I lost my virginity tonight. I didn't care that my English essay was still unwritten. Or that I was going to have a summer reading test the next day. I didn't care that my mom and stepfather were watching _Letterman_ down the hall. I didn't care that I had to be in the limousine in seven hours to go to school.  
All that mattered was that Michael was here with me.  
He licked his lips and his breathing became uneven. "I should probably go...this isn't right."  
"Why not?" I asked, worried that he realized he'd dodged a bullet last week.  
He jumped out of my bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Because I can't just do this...where is the romance?"  
I stood up in front of him, took his hand and placed it on my beating heart. I placed my hand on his. "Right here."  
I can't believe I said something so corny. He smiled though, "I know, but I also want the setting to be more....well, I don't want to have N SYNC staring at me while I make love to you," he said, pointing out my old calendar. I normally hid it when he was over but I wasn't expecting him.  
He had a good point though. We weren't going to do it that night. "But we _will_ right?" I asked, "Eventually we will, right?"  
He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Uh, duh! Like there is any question?"  
I walked him to the front door and we kissed goodnight for another five minutes before I made Lars walk with Michael back to this apartment. I know Michael must feel stupid with Lars walking there, but I didn't want him to be all alone.  
  
"Look at this," Eddie said to me before Chemistry the next morning.  
"What is it?" I asked, trying to read the flier. I was trying my best to stay awake but it was hard considering I was up until three doing homework and recovering from Michael's visit.  
"Underage night at the Fridge...you know the over 18 club in..."  
"I have lived in the city my whole life I _know_ what the Fridge is. I dunno," I said carefully.  
"Think Tina would wanna go? That her parents would let her?"  
"With _you_? Of course. They already love the fact that you walk her home every day after school."  
He blushed. "Well, I don't want her to be alone..."  
"She does have a guard ya know..."  
He shrugged, "Just thought you would wanna go."  
"Sure, why not? I'll let Michael know."  
"Great."


	15. Friday and Saturday

**Author's Note: I'm going away for a few days starting tomorrow. Seeing my Sox clobber the stankess (that's what my four year old niece calls those overpaid losers) at Yankee Stadium should be an adventure...I'll let you guys know how that goes. Okay, enjoy this...kind of short for my liking...**

** Oh, and someone asked if this is part of the All My LIfe Series, of course not silly! Just kidding. In that story they never ever ever dated, they only slept together (what a hussy..note sarcasm please). That I do believe may end up as a triology but the third installment won't be out until the fall. SUffer through the Joshua story (not really he's quite sweet once you get to know him...and there are talks of him becoming a Joshua Tree...brownie points for those of you who know what I'm saying) Okay, now read this and review. I want some good e-mails when I come home from NY. **

**- Kristin**

Michael wasn't all that upset by my plans to go out. "I have rehearsal anyways. Not a big deal. Sneak over after?" he asked, lowering his voice.  
I nodded, "Like _tha_t is even a question?"  
I wish we weren't on the phone right then. I wanted him to be in my room, cuddling with me in my unmade bed. Keeping me warm.  
  
I was freezing. It was Friday night and me, Lilly, Tina, some kid named Dan, Shameeka, Eddie and some of Eddie's friends met outside of Lilly's apartment. I had called and told Michael to come there instead of my house after he'd gone out with his friends, less likeliness of us getting into any trouble.  
We all walked the five blocks to the club, and I, as I said earlier, was freezing my butt off. I swore I would never again wear a tank top unless it was the middle of July. Or I was going somewhere nice with Michael. I wouldn't have to worry about being cold then, he would hold me close and keep me warm. The very thought made me sigh out loud.  
"What's wrong?" Eddie's friend, Travis asked.  
"Oh, nothing, she's just thinking about my brother, her _boyfriend_," Lilly said, emphasizing the boyfriend portion. "He's in college ya know."  
The guy nodded and rolled his eyes at me. "That's great, what's his name?"  
We talked about Michael a little bit, but then moved onto other things. Like how he wants to model eventually. I offered to take some pictures since I have a really nice camera. Maybe he could use them in his portfolio someday.  
  
MICHAEL:  
That was the most hectic week ever. I had to go back to the bookstore three times before the books I needed for anatomy came in.  
  
I _hate_ school bookstores. But I did manage to pick up a stuffed animal for Mia. They were selling little lions wearing Columbia University t-shirts. She always says that my hair resembles a lion's mane when I first wake up. It'd be a nice surprise for her. I decided to mail it to her as a prize for putting up with all my bullshit.  
I ended up at the dorms on Friday night. I called Mia quickly and we decided it'd be a better idea for me to go to my parents place to see her that night. "I love you," I said, receiving many stares from my new friends.  
"You too babe...what should I do if someone tries to dance with me?"  
I laughed, "Tell them you are with Eddie?" I offered.  
"Ha, well, I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Sure," I replied. I didn't like how easily she took that suggestion.   
"Love you babe," she said before she hung up.  
  
"So, things are serious with this girl?" a new friend named Caleb asked me on Friday night. He handed me a drink.  
I nodded and smiled slowly, thinking about her.  
"I'd say so!" one of the girls said cheerfully, "That's great, that you guys are still so close...ya know, even though she's still in _high school_," she said, like the words high school were actually forbidden on campus.  
"She's more mature than _most_ girls I've met here," I replied coolly. Everyone laughed. She turned red.  
"I'm sure she's great. You in for a game of asshole?" Caleb asked, dealing out the cards  
  
I stumbled back to my parents place much later than I had planned. I entered my old room with ease. There were boxes of my parents office supplies in there now. Only a mattress was there for the nights I would be around. I flicked on the light a bit too quickly and then shut it off. My eyes hurt.  
I should probably go find Mia. No, forget it. Too tired. Too...drunk. I soon realized I wouldn't have to go find her. She was already in my bed, wide awake and with a worried look on her face.  
"M-Michael?" she stammered.  
I fell next to her. "Yeah?" I said softly. God did it feel good to lay next to the woman I love and adore after a night of immature drinking games.  
"Where've you been?"  
"Out."  
"I thought we were going to meet up after?"  
"We are, right now," I said, finding this entire conversation hilarious. That would be the alcohol speaking. "Why don't we make out?"  
She gave me a disgusted look. "You are drunk right now, aren't you?"  
I smiled stupidly, "So you don't want to make out?"  
"How'd you get here?"  
"Subway silly."  
She looked utterly disgusted with me, but that didn't register in my mind. "Well that's great. I hope you had a blast," she said getting up. "You know, if you didn't want to see me at all tonight you should have told me instead of having me get my hopes up and getting excited about seeing you. I would have been fine if you hadn't said you wanted to see me. Next week don't bother making plans with me."  
This hit me suddenly, "Why not?"  
"Because. _Eddie_ invited me to see some common family friends upstate- "  
"Fine, go with _Eddie_ next weekend. I don't care!" I lied. Well, at the time I was just frustrated.  
"_Fine, I will_!" she said as she stormed out. I assume she went to Lilly's.  
The fact that we had just had a fight didn't register into my mind though. I just thought of how hot she looked when she was angry. And about how nice my boxers looked on her. I fell asleep laughing.  
  
But I woke up vomiting. Mia had brought in a bucket at some point in the night after I fell asleep. She heard me and came into the room to see me with my face in the old bucket my mom used when Lilly and I had the flu or something. She sat down next to me and rubbed my back.  
"Do you want some ginger ale?" she asked with tired eyes. I loved how she looked early in the morning. I looked at the wall clock. Only seven in the morning. I had come in at about three.  
I had a headache. I looked at her with tired eyes. She grabbed a towel and wiped my mouth of anything that had escaped the bucket. "No. Sleep is good."  
I started falling back into my pillow but she stopped me, "No, you hafta shower and brush your teeth. THEN you sleep, okay?"  
"I can't stand up on my own just yet."  
She lifted me up and put all of my weight onto her back. This was a cute way of walking. She started the shower and peeled off my shirt. I hadn't bothered to get changed when I fell asleep. I still had on my jeans.  
  
"Did I say or do anything stupid?" I asked carefully.  
"Yes, allow yourself to get to this point," she said rolling her eyes. "Nothing wrong with drinking, Michael, but it just bothers me that you say you are gonna be somewhere and you come back drunk, and late."  
I brushed my teeth. I am sure that vomit breath is attractive.  
I stood up and let her undo my zippers. I liked when she babied me. I felt like she was taking care of me. "You're kind of smelly," I said, peeling off the strap of her tank.  
"Oh?" she asked with a cocked brow.  
"I think you should take a shower."  
"Michael, what about your parents?"  
"They are at the gym now. Personal trainers have them until ten. Then they go get breakfast afterwards."  
She smiled. Sure I was still drunk, but that didn't mean I didn't want to see my girlfriend naked in the shower with me.  
I sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched her do a mini strip tease. She was all embarrassed about her lower half, so I got behind the shower curtain and started lathering up. She joined me a minute later, back turned toward me. "You know what?" I asked, squirting some bath gel into a dime size piece on my left hand. I lathered it and began touching Mia with it.  
"What?" she asked, turning only her head.  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the whole world. I adore you."  
  
MIA:  
After he said that I felt a little more comfortable with his seeing all of my body parts. I mean, sure I was ready to have sex with him, but he wouldn't be getting the chance to stare at my...well, my southern goodies.  
I turned to him completely. He lowered his gaze to meet my eyes. "Hey, I wasn't done with your back...." He teased with a smile.  
I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him good and hard. I knew it would probably be a bad idea to start it, but so what? I had seen his erect penis at least once up close, who cares if I saw it again? Well, I do, because I wanted to.  
He put his hands on the small of my back, sending shivers down my spine. He could feel the smile in my kiss.  
"We need to stop," he said. "And I need to get some sleep..."  
I let him finish up his shower, but he was so slow in doing it! He kept looking at me while I washed my hair. "What?" I said laughing. I was glad our little fight earlier had been forgotten.  
"Nothing. Just spacing out..."  
  
I went to his gig that night and met some of his new school friends. One girl was treating me like a little kid when he introduced us before he went on, "Ohhh, you are the little _girlfriend_ he mentioned!"  
I smiled widely, "Yes, I am his girlfriend," I said, I wasn't going to play her little stupid catty games.  
"I am guessing you aren't coming to the club with all of us later, are you?" she said, putting her head sideways.  
"No, Lydia. She and I are going to catch a movie after we are done here," Michael answered for me. "Is that okay, Mia?" he asked, looking concerned.  
I smiled. Movies are good to make out in.... "Of course babe, no problem."  
"You aren't coming, Mikey?" Lydia asked.  
He held back a smile and squeezed my hand, "Um, no. I want to be with _Mia_ tonight," he said, he put his hands around my waist and kissed me. "You'll sit right up front?" he asked with a wink at me, ignoring Lydia.  
"I have my spot all set," I replied, putting a piece of his hair behind his ear. "You look so scruffy," I noticed.  
"It's my sexy without trying look," he cracked.  
"I like it when you don't shave...sometimes..."  
He smiled, "But I thought you didn't like how it scratched your face."  
"Women are allowed to change their minds, aren't they?"  
He kissed me softly on the lips and turned to go backstage.  
  
"So, how long have you guys been together?" Lydia asked. Geez, for someone who obviously doesn't like high school girls she _sure does_ like talking to _me_.  
"Almost a year."  
"That's the toughest part. It's around the time where you start thinking about whether or not you want to be together anymore," she said, pretending to be concerned.  
"Yeah, well I'm not worried."  
"Maybe you should be."


	16. A Groupie Mia's following weekend

** Author's Note: Yeah, well, New York was fun other than how much the game sucked. I don't know what we're like because I have only been to one Yankee Red Sox game in Fenway, but the Yankee fans really do stink. At least the ones we encountered. One continously mocked Nomar's nose (okay, you really need to move on, he has a big nose I'm sure he is fully aware of that!), and of Pokey Reese's last name (oh get over it loser). And then on the subway...well, we were standing out SIDE of the train b/c it was too full for the 19 of us, this guy gestures to the girls in the group who were standing off to the side (one t alking about Manny's 'adorable' bubbl butt, Nomah and stuff), and he told us that we suck and then gave US THE FINGER. Okay, I have never seen a sox fan do that to a bunch of girls who were minding their own business. And then..hehe, the fans in Times Square decided to scream 1918 to us, all I gotta say is, J-E-T-S JETS JETS JETS- oh wait, I'm sorry, I totally forgot the Jets suck ass and the Pat's have won two of the last three Superbowls. Okay, Enough with my rant.**

** Other than that my visit to New York was QUITE enjoyable, I even got along with my ex boyfriend on the trip! Wa-Hoo! Enjoy the story and thanks for reading my rant**

ps: _**Mitchie**_: Yes, Eddie is supposed to be on the attractive side. The story gets into that a little bit in this chapter, and more so later. I don't know if I described him earlier, but he's kind of different than Michael, which totally freaks our Michael out. He is built similarly to MM, but has blonde short hair. This is VERY important to remember. Aw man, I stink at giving away hints!

_Mia:_

_"Yeah, well I'm not worried."  
"Maybe you should be."_

* * *

MIA:   
Okay, back in high school Michael never had a girl wanting him, and now that he has a girlfriend he does? What the hell! "No, I shouldn't be," I replied. "I know Michael better than anyone else does, and he knows me. Trust me, we're perfectly happy." I hope I sounded confident.

She smiled and said, " Well, he _is_ in college now."

I smiled back, twice as sweetly, "Oh really? I just thought he had a different schedule than me. I am just a little high schooler after all, not nearly bright enough to know that my boyfriend is in college."  
The band came out and a few regulars yelled out for them. The guys waved and went straight into a song. He was singing my song, _Tall Drink of Water_. It was a really mellow song. They always played a mellow song, then would break into a crazy one to offset it. It's sad how much I know about these guys.  
Lilly came flying in with her camera mid way through the song. "Hey," she said with a sigh. "Sorry I'm late. They weren't going to let me in!"  
"How'd you get in then?" I asked.  
"Lars was smoking outside and got me in."  
"I've been trying to get him to quit! He _told_ me he quit! That little..."  
"Who's Lars?" Lydia asked.  
I looked at Lilly and let her know I didn't like the girl who was sitting with us.  
"Just a friend," Lilly explained. "Doesn't Denis look _great_?"  
The boys started playing a crazy fast paced song and a bunch of people started dancing. Lilly and I got up and started dancing together. I was so lucky to have a musically talented boyfriend who always knew the songs I'd wanna hear.  
  
MICHAEL:  
I loved looking at her while I was backstage. I saw Lydia continuing to talk to Mia, I'm sure it wasn't anything nice though by Mia's expression. I told the guys we'd play one of the songs I wrote for her so that she'd know that she was the only one who really mattered to me.  
But then we played a really fast paced song and she and Lilly got up and started dancing. She had changed so much since that night last year when I took her dancing. Back then she was so inhibited with her movement, so uncomfortable in her own skin. She was so...so free now. I couldn't just look at her though while I played so I stopped. Lydia was downing some beer...I think that was her third one so far. She'd have fun at the club tonight. Or some guy would with her.  
Mental note: Have Caleb watch out for her.  
  
After we finished up I was all sweaty but I couldn't wait to get back to Mia. I packed up my guitar and Denis offered to take it back to the apartment since he and Lilly were going there to watch some movies. "Actually, I was thinking maybe next week we could have a party," he suggested.  
"Sure, it'd be fun. Then I remembered Mia wasn't going to be around and the fun idea of a party didn't seem so...exciting anymore. "Well, thanks for taking my shit with you."  
"Behave," he teased with a wink.  
  
I saw Mia talking to some of the guys from school. She looked really happy and totally confident. They were making her laugh, causing her to throw her head back in laughter. I put my finger to my lips to let my friends know not to tell her I was coming up behind her.  
I slowly put my hands on her hips and shook her.  
"Ahh! Michael!" she said laughing. "What was that for?" she asked with wide eyes.  
"You ready, m'lady?"  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Caleb, I'll see you Monday?"  
"Yeah man, later."  
"Bye guys!" I said with a wave to everyone else.

"Michael wait!" Lydia called out.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked with my hand still on Mia's hips. I could see her outwardly sigh and roll her eyes.

"Mind if I get the first autograph?" she asked with a wink.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not? Got pen and paper?"

She handed me a marker and lowered her shirt a little soI would sign her chest.

I looked at Mia who looked amused. "I don't think so Lydia. Ask again when you have some paper."

  
"So?" I asked when we went outside.  
"You guys were _awesome_, as usual."  
"No, what you think of my friends?"  
"Oh, the guys are really nice. Sweet even."  
"But?"  
"Lydia..."  
I laughed, "She's not really my friend. She kind of met up with us last night."  
"She seemed to like you. She was pretty jealous of me. N-Nothing happened last night, did it?" she asked worriedly.  
I stopped and pulled her into an alley. Lars was only thirty feet behind us. "Mia, do you know how _stupid_ that sounded?"  
"Sorry...sorry, it's just she's so...."  
"So what? Ditzy? Drunk? Moronic? Everything you _aren't_?"  
"Exactly!"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, she has perfect _stupid_ arched eyebrows, blue eyes, red hair, not a giant, and she's so smart!"  
  
I held back my laughter. "Mia, how did you get _smart_ out of her? I mean, the idiot asked me to sign her chest with my girlfriend right in front of her."  
"Well, you go to school with her..."  
"No I don't."  
"How do you know her then?"  
"She just showed up last night in the dorms where I was hanging out. I don't know her at all."  
"But she looks perfect..."  
"Mia, you must really not know me all that well."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Babe you know I don't go for that. In case you've missed the past year, I'm _kind of_ in love with the perfect girl already. I even gave her a promise ring, meaning I would always love her and only her. And that I want to marry _HER_. Not some drunken bimbo that has groupie practically written all over her forehead. The girl I love likes to be goofy, has a killer smile, and loves me for me."  
"She loves me for me, not because I hang with Leonardo...." she sang  
"See, _that's_ why I love you babe. You pick random ass songs to sing after I say something to you," I managed through my laughter.  
"I'm sorry if I'm being all....idiotic. I know you love me. You shouldn't have to tell me as much as you do. But you know how I am..."  
"I know you better than you know yourself," I said, leading her out of the alley.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah."  
"You have some information to back that up?" she asked as I put my hand on her hip.  
"Do you know what you do with your nose while you are asleep?"  
  
She shook her head.  
"While you are dreaming you scrunch it up really tight like its itchy. And then you rub your face into my chest...when I'm there."  
She smiled. "Anything else I should know about myself?"  
"You've changed a lot in the past year."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, for the better. Not that you were bad back then, but I mean..."  
"Well?"  
"I mean, you've matured a lot. You used to be so shy around everyone else. Now you are getting to be more open and are sharing your charisma with everyone. I love seeing you from across a room because I can tell exactly what you are thinking about that person you are talking to, like I said, I know everything there is to know about you."  
She leaned into my body while we walked, "I like how you smell," she announced for probably the millionth time.  
"Thanks, I like showering so I _tend_ to smell soapy."  
"Well, everyone does, but its like the soap is within you..."  
"Deep thoughts of America's Princess Mia."  
She laughed. "You know what I want?"  
"Me naked?" I teased. She blushed.  
"Well, _other_ than that."  
"I guess that would be one thing I don't know about you."  
"I wish I wasn't a princess so you and I could just go buy a little house when we grow up. I want to be washing the dishes in the kitchen and you in the garage working on the car. I wanna hear you doing things to take care of our house and making mistakes like any other couple would."  
I liked this about her. She wanted a simple life, but never would be allowed to have one. If Lilly had heard about Mia's ambitions she'd flip out about how Mia was stuck in the 1950's. I mean, Mia didn't want to lose her independence, I knew _that_ much.  
A life where we would be doing the simple household chores. I felt bad because I knew she would never be allowed to have that kind of life.  
"That sounds nice," I answered. Most guys would be freaked out by their girlfriends talking about getting married, but not me. Hell, I've even proposed to propose.  
"But it's never going to happen. Hell, I won't even be able to spend all the time I want with our kids," she said sadly. "There'll be nannies and..."  
"No there will not be any nannies. I am not having my kids raised by _Mary Poppins_. Seriously, a Julie Andrews type involved in our lives? Get real."  
She giggled. "We should just run off and try to have that kind of life before they catch us!"  
"The moment you turn eighteen babe," I said, kissing her cheek.  
  
The next week was pretty average, just school and work all the time. I really didn't talk to many people during the day because I was always off to the next stop on my schedule. I mailed Mia her lion so that she could take it with her on her trip to upstate.  
She sent me a card and I got it on Thursday, the front had a teen girl laying on her bed, staring up at the poster on her wall. She glued my head onto the card.  
"Thought you might like a surprise in the mail. I love you babe...miss you this weekend – Mia"  
  
It was going to be a **long** weekend.  
  
MIA:  
"Mia! You got something in the mail!" my mom yelled into my room as I finished packing for the weekend. I was going with Eddie, and get this, GRANDMERE, to upstate New York to a cabin that his family owns. We were meeting his grandparents there, as well as his sister and her best friend.  
"Coming Mom!" I yelled back. I couldn't squeeze another thing in that darn bag. I ran out and saw a small box on the kitchen table, "What is it?" I asked lifting it up.  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
I opened it carefully and found a lion wearing a Columbia University shirt and a note, "Thought you might like your 'lion head' this weekend. Have fun, I love you!"

"What is it?" Mom asked walking over to me.  
"Michael sent me a lion....his hair reminds me of a lion's mane," I explained.  
She laughed, but said nothing. "Eddie is waiting at the door. Have fun."  
We rode up to the cabin in a limousine with Grandmere. She sat at one end and we in the other end. He brought a ton of CD's to listen to, a lot of European stuff that I had never heard.  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," he said.  
"Do you like Tina?"  
His face turned red. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I think you do."  
"Why is that?"  
"Just answer my question asshole!" I said laughing.  
He looked at Grandmere who was petting Rommel thoughtfully, lost in her own little world.  
"Well, to be perfectly honest...yes I do. But my family would go crazy if I was interested in a commoner.And she's not exactly the ideal match for a prince. They want someone with style and grace and...well, she has to look a certain way. I don't know how you got it..."  
"_Because_ I had been a commoner up until a little over a year ago," I replied. "What was it like growing up? _Knowing_ you were royal?"  
HE thought for a moment and then answered, "I think I missed out on a lot. Sure I got all the toys I wanted. I have everything a person would have wanted in a childhood, but no real friends. No awkward phase..."  
"Just straight into hottiness?" I teased.  
"Of course. No, but like, I never got to make my own friends. I was forced into a friendship with Harry over there in England and I can't stand him. Well, it's not that I _can't_ stand him, it's just we aren't compatible, nothing in common, ya know?"  
"Right."  
"And you were able to make REAL friends before they even knew you were royal. You can tell who is real and fake..."  
That was true. I had the best friends a princess could ever ask for. And they didn't like me _just_ because I was a princess.  
  
We got to the cottage around ten o'clock that night. Lars put my things into a room with Grandmere's. Aren't I the lucky one to share with my _grandmother_?  
  
Eddie and I went into the jacquzzi while we waited for his sister to come from her boarding school. "She's really nice, you'll like her a lot," he explained.  
"I just thought of something."  
"No way!" he teased.  
I splashed water at him, "Very funny jerk. No, you were saying how you were _forced_ to be friends with other royals our age. Do you feel like _we_ were forced to be friends?"  
"Oh, God, no. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you actually talk about things that aren't royally related, ya know? You listen to good music...have a real personality. You are actually fun. YOU are a real _friend_."  
"A girl in the hot tub?" a voice said, coming up behind us.  
He turned and smiled, "Hey there Adriana!"  
"And you are Princess Amelia?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.  
"Yes, nice to meet you. But it's Mia."  
"Likewise. Are you two gonna come have a midnight snack with me or what?"  
  
I liked Adri (she asked me to call her that after I asked her to call me Mia). She was really down to earth and complimented my combat boots. "Mamma would never allow me to wear them. You are so lucky!"  
She and I spent a lot of time comparing notes about being a princess. Eddie joined in on some of the conversations, but it was mostly me and Adri (sounds like Audrey). There was no signal where we were so I couldn't call Michael. The only phones were in the security booth at the end of the long driveway.

I missed him.

I hoped he had fun at his little party on Friday night.


	17. The Party and Some Naughtiness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some pretty naughty things happen in this chapter so if you don't like naughty things, don't read. This part is all in Michael's POV because I wanted it that way, okay? Okay. You know what got me mad? I'll tell you what got me mad. I wrote this story way back in like, April, while Friend First was still going on and before I even liked All My Life. I had this part written perfectly (well, actually, I changed it but I had a final copy and this part was there), but then POOF! I went on here yesterday and it was totally gone! So I had to re write this part. I think I had it much cuter before but I dunno...I'll let you guys decide.**

* * *

MICHAEL:  
I didn't stay outside during the party for very long. I barely knew anyone there because they were all from Denis's old schools and people he'd met along the way to where he currently was (where ever THAT is). Lilly was there, but who wants to hang out with their little sister? I played some games of Beirut and did some horse races...but didn't let myself get too drunk. Denis and I played some music on our guitars, and I noticed one person standing right by me nearly the whole night. I'll give you one guess as to whom it was. ;play Jeopardy music here you got it right! That weirdo Lydia!

"Michael, where is the girlfriend? Trouble in paradise already?" she asked as I put my guitar down.

"No. She went away for the weekend with a friend."

"I heard your little sister talking about that. She's with another _guy_ for the weekend? You aren't worried that something might happen?" she asked, fluttering her eye lashes and leading me to fall against the wall.

"No. I trust her. She can have as many guy friends as she wants."

A smile came to her lips, "And then I would guess you could have as many _female_ friends as you want?"

"Moscovitz! Over here!" Denis called me into the kitchen.

"Thanks man," I said when I reached him. "She's a killer."

"Yeah, I know. I've heard about her. I don't know why she's here exactly, sorry."

"Well, I'm gonna go hit the sack I think. I don't want to deal with her shit tonight. See ya."

I walked down the hall to my bedroom and noticed that the door was open already. I poked my head in and saw Lydia looking at my stuff. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I demanded. She smiled and fell onto my bed.

"Come on Michael. No one knows we're in here. It can be just between us. I won't tell your little girlfriend. Don't you want a _real _woman?"

I rolled my eyes, "Lydia, I told you before. I love my girlfriend and I wouldn't do anything _stupid_ to lose her."

"Doing _me_ wouldn't be stupid though," she said standing up and coming closer to me. "It'd be the _smartest_ thing you ever did."

"No."

"Stop with this holier than thou crap," she said with a laugh, "We don't have to _tell_ anyone-"

"Tell anyone? Anyone _what_? Nothing is going to happen so get out of here already."

"Michael...come on. It can happen only once and I'll stop bothering you."

"No. I don't want to be with you _EVER_. Get that through your head won't you?" She sounded like one of those psycho girls from Mia's Lifetime movies.

"Lydia? What are you doing in here?" a guys voice asked from the door. "I thought you came with _me_?" I recognized the voice as Gabe.  
"Of course I did!" she said cheerfully. "I was just discussing the band with Michael!" she lied. I rolled my eyes as they left my room. I bolted the door shut.

The next day officially knocks off getting my guitar from the top three days of my life. First is getting together with Mia. Then there is this. 

I hadn't planned on doing this today, I hadn't even planned on seeing her _at all._ I had actually planned on getting together with the guys to talk about where we want the band to be in the next six months. I didn't feel bad about blowing them off though. I am almost positive they would understand  
She came into my room in the middle of the afternoon while I was in the shower. I walked into the room with only my towel around my waist, singing _The Floor_ by Rooney (that song rocks by the way, even if they won't play it at concerts), and there she was, sitting on my window sill looking outside. "May I help you?" I asked, coming up behind her.

She looked up at me, "Hey you."

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"What you don't want me here?" she teased, standing up. She put her hands on my hips and played with the towel.

"_Why_ would I want my girlfriend alone in my bedroom when the only thing separating us is my stupid towel? She giggled and jumped onto my bed, putting on the television.

"Get dressed so we can watch TV together, nakey boy," she commanded.

"What if I don't want to get dressed?" I asked, teasing.

She looked at me with a smirk, "Then I'll make you."

So I threw on some boxers and a t-shirt, looking at the clock. I was due to meet the guys in twenty minutes, but I really didn't care. I had Mia in my room lying in my bed watching television. Life couldn't get any better. Or so I thought.  
We were watching an old Seinfeld episode when she said, "The cabin was beautiful."

"So why did you leave early?" I asked robotically.

"Grandmere forgot that she made an appointment for her skin peel. We had to rush back."

I nodded. "That's good, now _I_ get to see you instead of Eddie seeing you," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"He said we could borrow the cabin sometime. I'd love to show you the place. They have a really nice jacquzzi and stuff."

Great. Now I had the mental picture of the two of them in the hot tub. "Super." I flipped the TV off.

"Why are you being sarcastic?" she asked with worried eyes.

I sighed, "Because if I had you alone in that cabin, the hot tub would be the last place I'd have you. I could think of a few things I'd rather be doing with you."

"Oh?" she asked, interested. "What would you do with me?"

I grinned and leaned on my elbows so I was above her. "First," I started, "I'd kiss you right here," I said kissing her neck. "Then I'd do this," I said, slipping the strap of her tank top off her shoulder.

"Uh huh..." she said, her breath un even. "And?"

"I would then kiss you everywhere else," I said softly, with meaning in my eyes. She blushed as she understood what I meant. "If you wanted me to."

"We'll see about that. I'd like to hear what else will happen to me at the cabin." I lowered her shirt so she was completely exposed. I rested my chin between her breasts.

"I don't know what else I _could_ do...do you?"

She smiled and forked her fingers through my hair, "I have no idea," she teased. "I guess we'd just do all that and then you would be so tired that you'd fall asleep on my chest?"

"Or," I started, kissing her there.

She giggled. "What?" I asked, my hair all over the place because she had her hands all over it.

"Nothing, it feels nice," she said convincingly. "I promise."

So I continued what I was doing and eventually the entire shirt came off her. So I laid on top of her, both of our chests open to one another. "So..."

"Then what would you do?" she asked with wide eyes. I licked my lips. There was no going back now. No one to interrupt us. Denis was out with the guys. I had the phone off the hook. I slipped out of my shorts and laid back. "Mia, if you don't want this to happen tell me now before we get to the point where I _really_ don't think I can hold back."

She laid her chin on my chest. "Michael, stop being so _silly_ and finish showing me what you would do to me if we were all alone in the cabin." I couldn't resist that silly smile on her face, so I reached into my nightstand and grabbed a condom. She bit her lip as she watched me do this, but she looked happy. I pulled at the drawstrings of her sweatpants, and together we lowered them, keeping our eyes locked.  
I won't ever get over the expression on her face while we were making love. She looked almost like she wasn't there...like she was watching this happening to her. I didn't care though. I liked how it felt. I liked being this close to her. I liked knowing that no one else would ever be close to her like me. I love her.


	18. The Coming Weeks

**Author's Note: THis is officially longer than the original. But I had to show some development in the characters so that's okay. There are about five or six more depending on how long I make them. Then you get to suffere through yet another one of my stories, aren't you excited?

* * *

**

Still Michael:

We walked out of my room so we could eat dinner (after a make out fueled shower), and Denis was cooking some burgers. "You guys want?"  
He didn't seem surprised to see Mia there.  
"I'll have some cereal," Mia offered. She was biting her tongue about the burger issue.  
"I'll have one," I said.  
"Where's Lilly?" Mia asked, taking some Captain Crunch from the cabinet.  
"She was taping today. When did you get back?"  
"Early today."  
"Good to see ya Princess," he said with a wink at me.  
"Uh sure."  
  
We ate dinner together, the three of us. Denis ate with his mouth open, as usual. Mia couldn't hold back. "You should _really_ picture that burger walking around on a farm grazing."  
I laughed.  
"Michael, what's so funny?" she demanded.  
"Just picturing the cow walking around with lots of ketchup and maybe a little bit of cheese on it."  
"The other cows would tease it," Denis piped up, laughing.  
"And then my cow would get mad and beat the crap out of your cow."  
Mia rolled her eyes. I held her hand under the table. "I should be getting you back home-"  
"Lars is coming to get me in a few minutes."  
"Oh. Okay then. Where is he meeting you?"  
  
"Here silly," she said as she finished off the milk in her bowl. "I should make sure I have everything. I'll be right back."  
  
Once she left the room Denis looked at me with a smile. "So that's why you've been holed up in your room all day and blew us guys off, huh?"  
I shrugged and tried not to smile.  
"So the moaning wasn't you all alone?" he asked.  
I glared at him. This was private.  
"Michael, I'm your best friend. I'm not gonna tell anyone."  
"I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry."  
  
I walked into my room where Mia was on her cell phone. "No, Tina, I'm not gonna talk about this with you. I- I gotta go...I'll see you later...okay, bye."  
I came up behind her and laid down on my bed. "Enquiring minds...."  
She laughed. "I had a good day today."  
The expression on her face was priceless. "I'm happy."  
"Me too."  
"I adore you Mia Thermopolis."  
"And I you, Michael Moscovitz."  
  
I was walking on air after that afternoon. Not a single thing could make me be in a bad mood, except of course one thing. "I'm sorry, Michael. I just can't go out this weekend. My mom was soooo mad that I didn't go home instead of your place. She's still freaking out about reporters seeing me there."  
"So what, you aren't allowed here, EVER?" I asked.  
"I am, but not at night...not _alone_. If Lilly is there it is okay..."  
"This is bull shit. Complete and utter bullshit."  
I heard her shut her door. "Look, just come over here. She won't know. Lars can cover for us too."  
"How is that?"  
"I'll have him go over some plans for my security. I'll get to stay in my room and you can come up through the fire escape."  
"Okay. Fine. I gotta go. I love you."  
  
I got off work early on Thursday, our eight month anniversary, and decided to go see Mia during her lunch. I had class later on that day but I would have some time to see her. All the teacher's loved me there so they would let me in so I could see her.  
I poked around her locker in between the periods. Then I realized that she probably wouldn't be coming back to her locker before she went to lunch, so I walked to the lunchroom and sat where she used to sit last year.  
Kids started piling in quickly. A few gave me strange looks. Who wouldn't give strange looks to a guy carrying eight roses? I saw her enter the room with Eddie. I really don't trust that guy at all. Can't trust a man with a funny unexplainable accent. Lilly walked in behind them and saw me right away. She tapped Mia on the shoulder and pointed at me. Mia looked surprised.  
She ran over to me, "What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging me tightly.  
"Why don't you get a room?" Lana asked walking by.  
"To give you eight roses. One for each month that you have been my girlfriend."  
She smiled, "I thought you had forgotten!"  
"How could I? That night was the most amazing evening of my entire life."  
She looked around at the stares we were getting, then took my hand and led me out of the lunch room.  
We walked into the G&T room. "We had some good times in here, huh?" I teased.  
"I thought you had work today?"  
"Geez, you sound really happy to see me. _Sorry_ I'm messing up your day."  
"No, not at all. Sorry, I'm just surprised, that's all. I just started getting used to having you NOT here and suddenly you are. A _happy_ surprise," she promised.  
I kissed her forehead. "How've you been feeling?" I asked. I had been worried that she'd still be in some pain after what we'd done. I hear a lot of girls are even after four days.  
"Fine. I'm not a china doll, ya know. I _can_ take it."  
I smiled mischeviously, "Think you could tomorrow night?"  
"If you successfully come to my room without my mom or Mr. G finding out, sure."  
"Okay. Can I eat lunch with you?"  
She nodded and led me back to the lunch room where we ate tofu burgers with French fries.  
  
Can I just say how much I loathe and detest mid-terms? If not I am going to anyways because I can. My classes in general aren't too hard, but I just can't stand the exams. You write an essay, but the questions they ask you to write about can be simply stated in only a few sentences. Then you sit there and notice that everyone else is writing _more_ than you did. You get paranoid and wonder if you had forgotten something. So you start writing again, adding more bullshit than you had originally planned. Vent concluded.  
I hated studying all night long , but it was the only chance I had. I worked all day and tried to maintain a respectable standing in Halo. I am a loser. Plus, I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Mia at all. I am a terrible boyfriend. I definitely do not deserve a girl who is as cool as Mia. A girl who will send a card once a week to my apartment so that I get some fun mail. She's amazing.  
"Whatcha doing?" Sheila, from computers asked me, coming up behind me in the library.  
"Trying to write a program..." I said, concentrating.  
"Can I interest you in some coffee?"  
I shook my head, "No, I hafta get this done. Thanks anyways. Say hi to everyone for me..." This girl had an obession with going for coffee.   
She sat there for another minute, then got up and left. She was kind of weird.  
  
Mia and I didn't get to see one another that weekend. She had to go to a benefit on Saturday night, and I had a gig in New Jersey on Friday night.  
That was only a preview of the upcoming weeks. We would hardly ever got to see each other anymore. But I made sure one November day that I saw her.  
I didn't tell her I was coming over. I wanted to surprise her completely. I walked up to her apartment, wearing layers of clothing because of the extreme temperature drop. I knocked on her door and her mom answered, "Oh, hi Michael. It's been awhile. Where've you been?" she asked, opening the door wide for me to get into the house.  
"Busy with school and stuff. Is Mia around?"  
"She's in her room with Eddie."  
I must have made a weird face because then she said, "They have some big French project to work on that is due on Tuesday. You can go ahead in."  
I walked down the hall and then knocked on her door.  
"Mom, what is it?" Mia asked, opening the door wide. Her eyes grew big, "MICHAEL! It's so great to finally see you!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around me, "I've missed you!"  
"It's been awhile," I said softly. "Are you almost done here?"  
"I can be," she said with a wink. "Eddie, can we do this like, tomorrow or something?"  
He gave me a dirty look. "I can't. Mama and Papa are coming. We have mass, remember?"  
She made a face. "Oh, right. But um, I haven't seen my boyfriend in a while, think I could leave for a little while?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever."  
She smiled, "Where we going?" she asked, grabbing her coat.  
"Get mittens."  
She did.  
"And your skates."  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot! Today is the opening of the rink! Okay, must find skates..."  
While she looked through her closet I looked at Eddie who was staring off into space. "So, where was it that you are from?" I asked him. "You just transferred here, right?"  
"From New Hampshire," he said immediately.  
Hadn't Mia said that he was from some place near Genovia? "Oh really, what part?"  
"Near Nashua."  
"Nice area."  
"I know."  
"So how close is that to Genovia anyways?"  
His eyes turned huge, "What do you mean?"  
"Well-"  
"Come on Michael. Let's go. I'll be back later, okay Eddie?"  
  
** MIA:  
**  
We didn't discuss Eddie while we were skating though. We simply enjoyed on another's company. We held hands and kissed frequently. I tried to figure out why we hadn't seen each other in such a long time._ Oh, that's right, because I'm a stupid princess, I forgot_.  
"Dinner?" he asked.  
"No, I gotta get back to Eddie."  
I saw hurt in his eyes. "Oh, right."  
"But I'll be at your gig tonight," I promised. "And then we can go to your place and do whatever you want, okay?"  
"_Anything_?" he teased as he kissed my forehead.  
I looped my index fingers around his belt loops, "Anything."  
"Do you have any idea how sexy you sound right now?" he whispered.  
I smiled and bit my lip, "I try."  
"I really have to let you go back to that weirdo upstairs?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Don't be all_ jealous_. He's only a _friend_."  
"Where did you say he was from?"  
"Cabonia," I replied instantly realizing that Eddie said something totally different. I couldn't remember though. "Well, _originally_. I forget where he just came from."  
"Right. I'll see you tonight?"  
"Absolutely," I replied.  
"I love you."  
"You too."  
  
I went to the show with Lilly, Tina, Shameeka and Eddie. I noticed that some other girl was sitting in my seat. Well, I haven't been there in awhile, that's probably why. I wasn't going to say anything though. But Lilly did.  
"Uh, hello, you are gonna have to move," Lilly said, walking up to the girl.  
"E-Excuse me? No I don't. I am _with the band_."  
"Oh really? How close are you to them?" Lilly said with her pug face.  
"I'm good friends with the lead singer. So you can back it up a little _honey_."  
"And what is your name?" Lilly continued.  
"Sheila, not that it's your business."  
"Well, Michael is my brother," she started, "And her boyfriend. Mia, have you ever heard him mention a Sheila?" Lilly asked me.  
I shook my head. I didn't want to be mean to the girl. She just didn't know that you don't sit in those seats. But Michael sure did meet some winners while he was at school.   
"So why don't you just back off, _honey_?" Lilly snapped.  
"I was here first. I'm sure Michael will back me up on it-"  
"Hey babe," he said, coming up behind me and kissing my neck. "Glad you made it."  
I could swear Sheila threw a death look at me.  
"Hey hon. I like the shirt," I said turning toward him. He was wearing the farting t-shirt I had given him last year.  
"Some crazy chick gave it to me." He turned to Lilly and then saw his other friend, "Oh, hey Sheila. Didn't see you there. Where are you sitting?" he asked, tossing my coat onto my usual chair that Sheila had stood up from. "What about the kids from school?"  
She opened her mouth to say something. "But I thought maybe we could..."  
"Go get coffee afterwards?" he teased.  
She laughed. What the hell? "Well, _no_. Maybe catch a movie or something."  
"Well, I kind of have my girlfriend here. But the other guys are going with you, right?"  
She didn't answer.  
"Okay, Mia, I have an idea. Why don't you sit right behind this curtain? You can get the best look from there. Lilly should too...for Denis ya know? Shameeka, Eddie and Tina can sit at this table," Michael suggested, ignoring the red head.   
He had never suggested this before so I agreed and Lilly and I went backstage with him. She went off to find Denis so Michael and I could be alone.  
"Who is that chick?" I asked after he kissed me more sufficiently.  
"Oh, just some girl from computer class. Is it _bad_ that I want to skip my gig and make out with you instead?"  
I put on a dramatic face, "Hmmm, no. Because I want you to do that as well."  
"Okay, just stay here and I'll be back in an hour or two, okay?"  
I kissed him softly, "I'll wait."


	19. Little Doubts

** MIA:**

We went back to his apartment after the show. We left separately though so that no pictures would be taken of us together at his place. Lars led me to an unmarked car that took me to the back entrance of his building.

I got there before he did because he had been walking with his guitar and with Denis's as well. I luckily had the key he had given me months ago. I walked into the darkened apartment and went into his bedroom.  
We hadn't made love since that first time. I'll admit this much, I was kind of _scared_ of it. It made me feel...I dunno, different. _Grown up_ almost. And he hadn't pressured me to do it again either, which kind of makes me nervous. I mean, was I _that_ bad?  
I looked out his window at the people walking by. I looked for him. He was no where to be seen. He must have taken a scenic route.  
"Who you looking for?" he asked coming up behind me, placing his hands on my waist.  
I jumped in surprise, "Oh, hey. Didn't hear you come in," I replied.  
"I'm veddy veddy sneaky," he said, mimicking the character from Mr. Deeds (the butler dude).  
"You know I can't resist a man with an accent!" I joked.  
He used his remote to turn on the stereo. **One** of our songs (we have a ton of them), _Forever Came Today_ (by his closet favorite, Jackson Five), came out of his speakers: 

_Ever, forever, ever, and ever and ever _

_(Ever, forever, ever, and ever and ever) _

_There you are standing there reaching out for me _

_Something warm in your eyes touched my heart _

_And all the love I never knew I found in you _

_Suddenly, my world, my life was standing still _

_And you touched my hand I knew that we had laid a plain _

_For everlasting love I'm forever dreaming of _

_At last, at last _

_My forever came today _

_When you walked into my life (Made my lonely life a paradise) _

_(It came today, forever came today) Ooh, look into my eyes and see how much I want you _

_Feel my touch, you know how much I need you _

_I may be young, but I'm old enough to know _

_Look at me, I will never let it go Let this moment thrill me a lifetime _

_Make it last, make it last Make it last forever (Ever, forever) _

_Make it last forever (ever and ever and ever) (Ever, forever, ever , and ever and ever) _

_Darling, ooh, my darling make me yours _

_As I touch your face _

_Tell me love has led me (Led me) _

_To this place and your warm embrace _

_Thanks to you, thanks to you my search has ended _

_And I want the world to see how gently love has shined on me (Shined on me)_

_With everlasting love (Everlasting love) _

_That I been forever dreaming of _

_At last, at last My forever came today _

_When you walked into my life (Walked, walked into my life) (My my lonely life a paradise (It came today, forever came today) _

_(It came today, forever came today) _

_Ooh, you give me love by the hour _

_Ooh, you're my precious little flower _

_Girl, you give me so much sweetness _

_Ooh, you give my life completeness Make it last for more than just a day _

_Make it last for more than just an hour Make it last forever_  
  
"Oh Michael Moscovitz, you _know_ what Michael Jackson does to me," I said with a giggle.  
"He better not do anything to do," he said, starting to dance with me. "I liked having you closer to me while I played tonight."  
"I liked _being_ closer to you," I said with a smile. "And being your water bitch," I teased.  
"You didn't need to get my water for me. I'm _sooo_ sure Sheila would have," he joked.  
"What was with her anyways?"  
"She's kind of weird. I met her the first day of class and she's kind of...well, she isn't in that Lydia girls league, let's say that much about her. But she's like a lost puppy dog following me around. Can I help it if I am a _computer God_ and she adores me?" he teased.  
"Michael. You are _very_ attractive _rock god_, and the girls-"  
He stopped my words with a kiss. He pulled back, "The other girls don't matter. Only you do, babe."  
We danced in place for a little while longer, and then we laid in his bed.  
We laid face to face. "Mia, we don't have to do anything," he said, reading my mind.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Mia, we can wait to do that again as long as you like. Keep in mind that the condoms _do_ expire in 2007."  
I giggled, "I'm sure we can get comfortable with all of this by then, don't you?"  
He kissed my cheek, "I already am..."  
  
MICHAEL:  
I stood up a little while later and put on my coat. "Put yours on too," I said, throwing it at her.  
"A boyfriend asking the girl to put MORE clothes on?" she asked with a laugh.  
"I am _not_ the average boyfriend."  
After she put on her coat I took her hand and brought her to the elevator. "Where are we going?" she asked.  
"You'll see," I replied. "Come on, we're going upstairs."  
I brought her up to my building's roof. Snow had started to fall softly. I thought about last years first snow and our almost kiss. Her face exploded in a smile, "Michael, you can see everywhere from here!"  
She walked to the edge of the building and I came up behind her. I lifted a box out of my pocket. I had been feeling terrible about the lack of time I was able to make it to her apartment lately so I bought her a small present. I took it out of it's box silently and placed it around her neck. "Michael? WHat is this for?"

"For being you," I replied. "For dealing with all my crap."

She fingered the charm at the end of the necklace, a snowflake to represent the moment that we both realized our feelings for one another. It was almost a year ago.

"You didn't have to," she whispered. "I mean, I know you don't have a lot of money-"

"I don't pay rent," I reminded her, "And I'm always working. It's fine, I promise."

SHe smiled, "I don't have a thing for you," she said carefully.

"I have you and that's all I want," I said huggin her tightly. A few minutes of silence go by as we watch the city going by below us. "Mia, you know what I worry about sometimes?"  
She turned and looked surprised. "You worry? _Boy wonder_ worries?" she teased.  
"Mia..."  
"Okay, what?"  
"I worry that this is all just a dream. Or just a tiny part of our lives. I want to know that this is going to be j_ust_ the beginning..."  
"Michael," she said softly, her expression softening. "_Of course_ it is only the beginning," she started. She held up her left hand and stuck out her ring finger. "Remember this? You are stuck with me!"  
I smiled, "I know...but what if your grandmother-"  
"Oh please! She has NO say in who I date or marry. And in both cases that will only be you."  
"I sound pathetic now, don't I?"  
"No. I worry about those things too...like you'll realize that I'm a stupid sixteen year old princess who can bring you no happi-"  
"Mia, that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard of in my entire life. You are what brings happiness into my life. Do you have any idea how nice it is to come home after a shitty day and to find a card with a goofy picture on it from the one person you completely love and adore?"  
She put her forehead on my chest, "I love you so much, Michael. I don't want something to happen to us..."  
"Not on my watch," I whispered.


	20. What Mia is REALLY doing at the Plaza wi...

MICHAEL:

On Monday I called her house since I had a totally free night for once. "I'm sorry Michael, she's out," Mr. G replied when I asked for her.  
"Do you know when she'll be back?" I asked.  
"I have no clue. She went with Eddie somewhere. I think...I think the Plaza?"  
Great, she's with that weirdo. I bet...I bet he is an undercover reporter for some trashy magazine..._yeah, that's it!_  
"Okay, thanks Mr. G-"  
"Frank. Come on Michael, we are both adults here."  
"Sorry Mr- Frank," I said, correcting myself. "Let her know I was looking for her."  
"Will do."  
  
MIA:  
Eddie has a secret talent that he has not shown anyone else. And this talent is going to help me give Michael a very special Christmas gift...

Get your head out of the gutter! Eddie knew how to play the guitar and offered to teach me so I could surprise Michael. But of course, I couldn't let _MICHAEL_ know this little fact.  
I borrowed money from Dad and bought a 'starter guitar', which Eddie approved of for me. I wish Michael could have helped me, but that would defeat the whole purpose, wouldn't it?  
My fingers really hurt after that first day, I literally thought of cutting them off, but Eddie reminded me about what I was doing this for; Michael. That very thought made me go on with this torture. Eddie even put up a picture of Michael in his room at the Plaza to motivate me.  
"I _hate_ you," I grunted. "Oh come on Mia. Stop whining already, would ya?"

I made Lilly's pug face. "I _definitely_ do not deserve that," he said walking over to his television.

"Grandmere is going to kill me...my fingers are all blistered."

"It's okay. She'll deal."  
I looked at the time. "I better go back and get some homework done. Lars is waiting. Thanks for your help, and for storing my guitar."  
"No problem Princess," he said doing a dramatic bow.  
"Oh shut up!" I said tossing a pillow at him.  
  
I walked out of the Plaza and started toward my limousine. A little girl came up to me and asked for my autograph. I never knew how to sign things like this. Do I write Mia Thermopolis? Princess Amelia? Princess Mia? I asked her how she wanted me to sign it and she was very direct,  
"Princess Mia of New York!"  
I giggled at her gap toothed grin, "You got it!" When I got back to my loft I saw Michael sitting outside on a bench, "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Just looking for my girlfriend," he replied easily.  
"Well here am, handsome!" I cried putting my arms out to hug him.   
He put his hands on my hips, "Well, I missed you."  
I kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry. I had lessons and stuff."  
"_Lessons_?"  
"Yeah. You know, when you don't know about something-"  
"Right. Well, you wanna grab some dinner?"  
"I have tons of homework," I told him honestly, "Don't you have work to do? Midterms or something?"  
He shrugged, "_Sorry_ if I just wanted to spend time with you considering we haven't really hung out in awhile. I'll talk to you later," he said walking away.  
"Michael! Michael, don't be like that! Oh come on!" I yelled in his direction. "Fine, _be_ like that!"  
I walked up to my loft and ran into my room. He'll appreciate this later. He'll understand why I can't be with him all the time later...right?  
  
MICHAEL:  
Why can't she just tell the damn truth? She was at _lessons_? Oh please tell me the truth for about five minutes won't ya? I stormed into my apartment and slammed my bedroom door shut.  
"Hey, man, what's going on?" Denis yelled toward me.  
I refused to answer him. She _lied_ to me. She lied and she was with _him_, not lessons. There were so many words I wanted to say at that moment, but I knew I couldn't say them out loud. I could THINK about certain things, but never say them out loud.  
"She's being a bitch," Sheila explained the next day at computers.  
"What?" I asked. I had only told her about the previous day because she wouldn't stop hounding me.  
"She's a bitch. Cut it off now," she suggested.  
"You don't even _know_ her," I countered.  
"You don't sound happy," she replied.  
I slammed my notebook shut, "Yeah, probably because I've been sitting here listening to you."  
I walked out. I shouldn't have flipped out on her, but she didn't know Mia. She didn't understand that Mia had...well, she had weird moods. That we didn't need to talk every day. We were happy with how things were.Weren't we?  
I walked back to my apartment and there was Mia waiting outside, "Hey," she said softly.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, opening the front door.  
"Well, I felt bad about last night," she replied.  
"Well, I do believe you told me to just 'be like that', so I am."  
"Michael, come on. I don't get why you are so mad!"  
"Why am I mad?"  
"Yes."  
"Because. I hardly ever see my girlfriend anymore."  
"And so you get mad at her when you do?"  
"Mia, anytime I want to spend with you, you seem to be too busy with...with your friends or something."  
"Michael please, honestly. We _both_ are really busy....next week is Thanksgiving...we can spend all of Thanksgiving together and the next day even!"  
"You are going to Long Island with your mom and Mr. G, aren't you?"  
"Oh please! I hated it last year and I'd hate it this year. If it's okay," she said softly, taking my hand, "I'd like to be spending my Thanksgiving with the person I'm _most_ thankful for, you."  
I laughed.  
"What?" she asked nervously.  
"How many times did you rehearse that?"  
She smiled, "That obvious?"  
"Yes, definitely. But you make a good point. I'm sure my mom and dad would _love_ to have you over for dinner. Pavlov has missed you. We should take him for a walk sometime."  
"Good. Settled then. I um, brought over some dinner for you," she said, handing me a McDonald's bag.  
"What's this?" I asked, "Mia Thermopolis went into a McDonald's?"  
"I wanted to bring you a peace offering," she replied. "And I know you love Big Macs but you _never_ get them because of me."  
The elevator door opened. "Um, you wanna come up?"  
She nodded happily with a goofy grin. The one that makes me smile no matter how bad of a day I was having.  
We started watching some bad 'must see TV' and I chomped down on my burger. She put a pillow between us so she wouldn't have to witness my eating a poor defenseless cow.  
"You know the masque is coming up, right?" she asked before she left.  
"Oh, _shit_, right! When was that again?"  
"December eleventh. It's on a Thursday night."  
"Hold on, let me look at my calendar for finals, okay?"  
"Yeah...but I really need you to come with me. And we'll have your masque designed...ohhhh, it'll be sooo much fun! Ohh, c'mon, you must come!" she said dramatically with her cute expression.  
I sighed, "Fine. I'll come with you."  
  
After she left I started studying for my midterm the next day. I hate anatomy. Maybe I should have asked Mia to help me out again, that helped me last time.  
"Yo, man, I'm having Lilly over this weekend, just so you know..." Denis said knocking on my door.  
"Like hell you are having my sister over!" I replied, opening my door for him. "She's my sister. If you are about to go take her virginity I don't want to be hearing it from down the hall."  
"Oh please! I did that already," he said with a wink. "I'm kidding. But really, we aren't going to do that. She just...your parents are going away and she doesn't want to be alone."  
"They're leaving?" I asked.  
"Yeah, your dad has something in Chicago and your mom is going to be in San Francisco."  
Interesting. It wouldn't make sense but I found myself saying,   
"Fine. I'll stay at that apartment."  
"Let me guess, with Mia?"  
I smiled.  
"So the fight is over?" he asked, plopping down on my bed.  
"Yeah, basically. I don't know if we were really in a fight."  
"That happens sometimes. I remember my first serious girlfriend. You remember her?"  
"Vaguely."  
"Kerri. She was...well, I thought she was the one. But then she met up with this guy she went to school with over at Juilliard. I think his name was Kevin or something, but that doesn't matter. We always got into these little fights about nothing and kept drifting apart, ya know? Next thing I get from her is a postcard with some song lyrics from that band, uh, what the _hell _is the name of it?"  
"I don't know. I would have to know the lyrics," I replied, closing my books and rubbing my eyes.  
"It was like, 'It's the first time in a long time. That I've drifted away from you. It's the first time in a long time. That I've seen someone new. It's not what it once was. It's not what it used to be. I'm not who I once was/ I'm not who I used to be/Can you hear me?/ Do you hear what I say?/ I've been waiting all day/ Do you hear me?/ Can you hear what I say?/ I've left without you I've drifted away from you/ It's the first time in a long time/ That I've seen someone new/ It's not what it once was/ It's not what it used to be/I'm not who I once was/ I'm not who I used to be.Can you hear me?/ Do you hear what I say?/ I've been waiting all day/ Do you hear me? Can you hear what I say? I've left without you.'"  
I stood there in partial shock. He said every single world of the song, he had a glazed look on his face. "You _okay_ man?" I asked, tossing him a worried look.  
He shook himself out of his little dream. "Yeah, fine. You know that song?"  
I started thinking. "Oh, Rooney. Duh."  
"Right...well, we used to love going to those concerts together and in our letters to one another we'd always sign off with another one of their songs, Fo Love...and she very poetically signed off the relationship with some other lyrics by them..."  
"Very dramatic," I agreed. "But that won't happen to us."  
"I hope it doesn't."  
"Well, it was for the best for you, wasn't it?" I asked. "I mean, you got Lilly and you seem to like her."  
"I know...but I'm terrified. I'm so afraid that she's going to..."  
"To what? Be like Kerri? Oh please Den! You and I both know Kerri isn't a _tenth_ as good as Lilly is. I mean, you guys both ha Was I actually saying these words? "You both have your own things going on, but at the end of the day you go back together, ya know?"  
"I know...I just wish I didn't have to have my heart broken before I found something like this...like, why hadn't I met Lil before?"  
"Because that's just sick. This time last year she was only _fifteen_-"  
"So was Mia," he countered.  
"And I was seventeen. You were what, twenty last year?"  
He shrugged, "So?"  
"Den..things are different with different relationships...Lilly _isn't _Kerri..."  
"I know. Okay, enough pity party. You done studying?"  
"Why?"  
"We're getting a group together for some Halo action _bi-otch_."  
"Set that shit up...I'll be in there in a sec."  
I looked at my clock. It was only one AM. I logged online quickly and saw Mia's name on.  
**CracKing**: Hey there beautiful  
FtLouie: Hey hun...I'm about to go to bed  
** CracKing**: Oh  
**CracKing:** Well, I am gonna check my finals sched.  
FtLouie: Oh, okay, I'll wait then  
**CracKing:** I can't go Mia. I have my anatomy final on Fri.  
FtLouie: Oh Michael! C'mon, pleeeeease  
** CracKing**: If it was any other final I would, but I am really stressing about this one  
FtLouie: Fine. I'll see you on that Friday night then?  
**CracKing:** I'll be ALL yours babe.  
FtLouie: You better ALWAYS be mine ;)  
** CracKing**: I think I might get a tattoo on my ass saying that I am the sole property of Mia Thermopolis, what you think?  
  
FtLouie: In pink letters?  
**CracKing:** But of course ;)  
FtLouie: Okay, sounds good. I'm gonna go to bed now tho. I love you  
**CracKing:** You too babe.  
FtLouie has logged off


	21. Yuki San

The next evening Denis came up to me while I was eating take out in the 'dining room'. "Hey we got a gig on Friday night."  
"I have plans with Mia."  
"Well, _break_ them. I got us a gig for some celebrity's fifteen year old daughter. We can't just cancel or lose our front man for the most important gig of our short careers."  
"Didn't you have plans with Lilly?"  
"Yeah, but she said she would just have Mia come over. They have to do some video or something for a class project."  
"Fine. What's with the hair cut?" I said, finally looking at him. He had always been so proud of his flowing, shiny brown hair.  
He smiled and rolled his eyes, "The things we do for love..."  
  
MIA:  
I was kind of bummed when I got back from my guitar lesson with Eddie to find out that Michael was going to be playing at some stupid celebrities daughters fifteenth birthday party. Just because Demi Moore can get Ashton _doesn't_ mean she can also destroy my dates with my boyfriend. I will get Demi, oh _yes_, I will. Okay, now I sound psychotic, and maybe I am. I just might be going nuts...  
"Mia, you are gonna wear this."  
I sighed. "What is this for anyways?" I asked, taking the costume she was handing me.  
"My television production teacher wants us to make a video of a song that no one has heard."  
"What song are we doing?"  
"I was going through Denis's CD's. There's a fun song called Yuki San. This Asian chick that has the dude totally mesmerized because she's not like the American's he's met."  
"Hate to break it to you, but I'm _not_ Asian-"  
"Details. Here is your visor."  
"Who is playing the dude?" I asked.  
"Who else could pull off a rocker look?" Eddie asked with a laugh.  
"Gee, maybe my wonderful _boyfriend_?" I replied, chucking the visor at him. "Why didn't you ask Michael to do this?  
"Mia, knock it off. He's busy with school.And he doesn't like helping me do stuff. Change your clothes. Eddie, out. Now," Lilly ordered.  
I changed into a shirt that had a bunch of words in Japanese on it. "What does this mean?" I asked.  
"Peace and tranquility," she replied.  
I looked at her shooting schedule. "You've already started?" I asked, throwing on some funky pants and shoes.  
"Yeah. There's a part where you are supposed to see Keanu Reeves when you're shopping so I had Denis play him the other day."  
"Denis has long hair though-"  
"He's the sweetest, he cut it off for me!"  
I could NOT wait until I got to see this up close.  
"Okay, ready?" I asked, finishing up my make up.  
  
We did some funny shots of Eddie mouthing the words straight into the camera, and bobbing his head to the rhythm. It was absolutely priceless. He had the funniest facial expressions. I watched Tina look at him. She was _definitely_ head over heels for this guy. I can certainly see why, I mean, if I wasn't completely, or even just a little in love with Michael then Eddie would be in some sort of trouble with me if ya know what I mean.  
Then we went outside and did shots of me walking to my own beat, listening to a CD on a discman (I was listening to Weezer, Michael has me addicted!). Eddie was following me around like he was totally amazed by me. Then we did some shots before it got too dark in the park. I felt kind of silly because they were love scenes, sort of.  
"Lilly, come on, do we really have to?"  
"Yes. You don't have to use tongue," she offered. "Just one _little itty bitty_ kiss. Michael will _never_ know!"  
"Fine. Only because you are my best friend though."  
"I knew that would come in handy someday," she said with a wink. "Come on, let's see some saliva swapping!"  
  
I looked at Tina and winked, "Don't worry, he's all yours," I whispered to her.  
She laughed and said, "Yeah, right!"  
  
We did those rather embarrassing scenes quickly and then headed over to Fifth Avenue where there were some pretty pricey stores. "Denis and I filmed here yesterday afternoon," Lilly explained, pulling us into a store.  
"This isn't Fred Segal," I said snobbishly.  
"Yeah well we aren't exactly on Melrose either," Lilly replied. "Tina? Shameeka? Ling-Su? Some on, start flipping out and hiding!"  
I was told to just look through the racks.  
"Excuse me, but what exactly is it you children think you are doing?" a snobbish woman asked, approaching us.  
I winked at Lilly and turned to the woman. I removed my visor. "My friend, Lilly Moscovitz," I started, gesturing to Lilly, "Is taping me for a promo for my-"  
"Oh my God! Y-You are Princess Amelia! My most _sincere_ apologies! Here..." she interrupted, snapping her fingers for her assistants to come over, "These ladies are at your beck and call. _Anything_ you need."  
"How about some screaming extras?" Lilly suggested.  
The assistants looked at the snobby lady, "You got it. Anything else, Princess?"  
I looked at my friends who were trying not to laugh at how foolish this woman sounded. Eddie looked like he was enjoying not being recognized like me. "No, that will be all."  
I brushed her off and continued on glancing through the racks. I saw a few things I liked, but decided to boycott the store because of how the woman treats the 'regular' people. I did a faux fashion show for Eddie and he was laughing. Lilly explained that she had Denis act like a moron the day before and to pretend someone was at the dressing room door and had him checking out that person.  
We all laughed at this, but then we went to China town where this bus company does trips between New York and Boston all the time (I think it's called Fung Wah, I could be wrong though), so I pretended to get on the bus after a tearful good bye with my 'dude'.  
Then Eddie and Tina went out on a date. Shameeka and Ling-Su went out to see a girly movie. Lilly and I went back to the empty Moscovitz apartment so she could edit her films.  
While she was putting it together I went into Michael's old bedroom, where his bed still sat. I laid down and fell asleep after awhile. It still smelled like him a little bit.  
Lilly woke me up hours later, "I finished the video, you wanna see it ?"  
We went into her living room and watched it. I was surprised that she was able to put all of that together in such short time. "I haven't done my show all these years for nothing," she explained.  
"It's really good, funny even," I replied. "Good job. Can we watch a _girlie_ movie now?" I asked with a pout.  
"Fine," she said with a sigh.  
Sigh. Nothing beats a good Tracey Gold marathon on Lifetime. Okay, a night with Michael does, but other than that this was perfect. 


	22. Thanksgiving

MICHAEL:  
The gig was at Club Vito. The club that I had brought Mia to last year. The first time we had 'dirty danced'. Those are her words, not mine. "Dude, your hair sucks. Never listen to Lilly's hair suggestions again," I said to Denis as we set up our gear on the stage.  
"You'll see in a few weeks," he explained.  
"Yeah, well it sucks. A Keanu Reeves clone isn't _exactly_ what we want in the band," I teased.  
"Yeah, well, I never said I liked my hair either. Lilly needed me to do something and I had to cut it."  
"Whipped."  
"_No_, love."  
"You l_ove_ my sister?"  
It was one of those moments when everything is kind of weird. We both were thinking similar thoughts, but neither wanted to say them out loud. We kind of just stared at the ground and didn't say anything else to one another.  
"Guys?" Gabe asked.  
"Yeah, hey Gabe!" we both said a little too enthusiastically happy to have a distraction.  
"Whoa, chill fellas. You ready to play?"  
  
I was surprised with my lack of nerves in front of some famous people. Mia would freak out by seeing Ashton Kutcher dancing with Rumer Willis five feet away from me. I should have asked if she could come along with us.  
We finished up at one o'clock when all the kids had to be home for curfew. I don't think I _ever_ really had a curfew, my parents didn't like restricting me and Lilly. They wanted us to feel free to come and go as we pleased, as long as they knew where we were. "Ready to roll man? I got some shit at home to drink," Denis said, wrapping the cords around his arm.  
"Yeah, sure," I said carefully. "Hey, how the hell did we get _this_ gig anyways?"  
He shrugged. "Ask Gabe."  
I looked at Gabe.  
"Well, I guess some of Rumer's friends have seen us play at some clubs and well, they recommended us."  
"So, how much money are we talking about?" I asked carefully.  
Gabe smiled widely. "Here's your check," he said, handing me sealed envelope. I was guessing he already knew the answer.  
I opened the envelope and must say, Bruce Willis and Demi Moore are very generous. I'd be able to get Mia something _very_ nice for Christmas and then for our anniversary. And then still have plenty left over for my bills and gifts for everyone else. And possibly for my own car. I could get used to this.  
  
The guys from the band came over and we played some poker and drinking. "I _love_ aiding the deliquency of today's youth," Denis laughed.  
Kevin threw a chip at him, "I'm like a month away from being twenty one."  
When I get drunk I get very sleepy and mellow, at least at this point in the drinking. The more drunk I get the more loud I get. Denis put on his Pink Floyd CD and I started losing myself in the lyrics.  
By four AM the guys one by one started passing out on the futons and couches. I looked around, still energized. I went to my room and studied some more for midterms. I don't know if it'll do me any good, studying when I'm drunk, but I had energy and figured I might as well do something productive.  
  
I woke up the next afternoon with a huge hangover. I still recalled all of the events of the previous night, including the facts about my mid terms. Denis started blaring his music. I looked at the time. It was three in the after noon.  
"Denis, shut the hell up!" I screamed. Big mistake.  
Mia walked in, "Hey sleepy head. Here's some asprin," she said handing me two tablets.  
"Hey, babe," I said, closing my eyes. "I saw Ashton Kutcher last night."  
"Denis told me all about it. I'm gonna go catch a movie with Eddie, okay?"  
And that would be when I vomited on her lap.  
"MICHAEL!" she screamed. "What the hell!"  
I fell back onto my pillow. "Sorry hon. I feel _so_ much better."  
  
MIA:  
I sat on his bed in disbelief. He had just thrown up all over my brand new cashemere pants that Grandmere had bought for me. I didn't really care about the material, but she sure as hell did. She was going to kill me. They were these really rare fabric and were winter white. She was going to murder me, or him, I hadn't decided which she would do...  
Denis walked in, "What's the noise all- oh shit!" he said with a laugh. Lilly followed him.  
"Did my brother do that?"  
"No, I did it myself Lil. Of course he did. Den, could you pass me those boxers over there?"  
He tossed me a pair of Michael's boxers and then left the room. I stood up slowly and watched as his disgusting vomit slid down my beautiful pants. He was out cold in his bed. "Lilly, would you mind if I killed him?"  
She laughed, "No, but I bet you would regret it within two seconds."  
"What am I supposed to do with these? Where is the nearest dry cleaner?"  
"Down the block. Let me go get a baggie to put them in so we can do a clean transfer."  
"I was supposed to meet Eddie for my lesson..."  
"Call him. I'll bring these down to the place to be cleaned when Dennis and I go to the park. We can pick them up afterwards."  
"Okay. Thanks sooooo much."  
"No problem."  
  
I called and explained to Eddie that the guitar lesson would have to wait until later on in the afternoon. He laughed at me and Michael, "Well, that's when you know you love someone...they feel comfortable enough to throw up on you."  
"Shut up Eddie."  
"Will do."  
"Hey, are you going to the masque?"  
"Yeah. I am representing the entire family."  
"Oh isn't that a good representative?" I teased.  
"You know it. Tina can't come though."  
"Why not?"  
"I asked my mother about it and she said it would be a bad idea."  
"Why? Has she met Tina?"  
"No, not yet. But she thinks it's a bad idea to date a commoner. Plus, uh..."

"Plus what?" I pressed.

"She's not exactly Catholic. My mom has a policy, if you only date Catholics, you can only love Catholics."  
"I do," I replied. "I mean, date a non-Catholic, a non-Christian."  
"Yeah well, she thinks your grandmother and dad are crazy for letting you do that. She wants you and me to get together. It'd be great in her opinion, for two of her sons to rule that region of the world."  
"Oh really? Eddie, if we ever were to get together you would NEVER rule over Genovia. I would be the one to be ruling."  
"Yeah right. Okay, so I'll see you when?"  
"At like, six?"  
"Sure. Until then, I bid you adieu!"  
  
I put on Michael's television and watched some Saturday afternoon movie on NBC.  
  
"Hey,Mia."  
"Michael," I replied, not taking my eyes off of the television.  
"How long have you been here? Why are you wearing my boxers? What is that smell?"  
"I have been here for about two hours. I am wearing your boxers because you threw up all over my brand new slacks. And that smell would probably be _you_ and your vomit breath."  
He shot up. "What happened?"  
"You threw up all over my lap," I explained, looking straight at his eyes.  
His face totally fell, "Oh, Mia I'm...I'm sorry. I don't even remember anything from earlier..."  
Forgiveness swept all over me. "It's fine babe. Lilly is getting my pants dry cleaned for me. Then I'll meet up with Eddie at six."  
"Mia, I thought-"  
"You have your gig at nine anyways. I'll be there for that. Then we can go back to your parents place like we planned. Okay? I just promised him I'd meet up with him at some point today."  
"I need you though..." he said with those eyes. I avoided looking at them.  
"Michael, come on. I had plans and I'm running behind because I'm waiting for my pants."  
"I like it when you are wearing my shorts," he said randomly.  
"So are you going to just throw up on all my other clothes until I only have these to wear?" I teased.  
He gave me a puppy dog look, "No, _but_ it's an idea."  
Lilly came in, "Here's the pants. You have to call them and explain who you are. They didn't believe me when I told them to bill your grandmother."  
"Okay, no problem." I quickly got dressed and gave Michael a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at the bar?"  
"Yeah," he said. "You just got dressed in front of me," he said with a girlish giggle.  
I gave him a look. "If you can rid yourself of the vomit smell you might just get to see me get _un_dressed in front of you."  
He quickly jumped up and got undressed and put a towel around his waist, "Give me five minutes!"  
I laughed. "Bye, Michael!"  
  
"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna come to the bar?" I asked Eddie after our session.  
"No thanks. Mama and Pappa are coming tomorrow for mass. I hate it when they come here. The more they show up the more likely people are going to find out about me."  
"Eddie, people _are _going to, eventually. You should just come out about it already."  
"Whatever. It'll happen when it happens. I've gotta go catch up with Tina in a bit. You are getting really good at this."  
"Thanks. Think I'll have the singing down by Christmas?"  
"You'll be fine. You will have the song mastered for Christmas. Trust me."  
He walked me outside of the Plaza and I hugged him, "Thank you so much for all the help. I couldn't do any of this without you!"  
  
I stopped for a quick bite at the vegetarian shop on the same block as Michael's bar, then went in to listen to him.  
  
The bouncers know me by now, me and Lars that is, so I had no problem getting in. I walked in just as he started singing a slow song. It was the song he had played for me at my ball back in May.  
I walked closer to the stage and smiled at him, and he replied with a wink. That Sheila girl was here. I gave her a weak smile, but then returned my eyes to the boy on stage. All the regulars at the bar knew who I was; the band leaders girlfriend. _Not_ at the Princess of Genoiva. Most girls would be like '_I don't want to be known as the band leader's girlfriend, I want my **own** identity.'_ Not me though. I didn't mind being known simply as the girlfriend. It was MUCH better than being recognized as a Princess.  
He and I decided not to go for pancakes with everyone else. We went straight to the Moscovitz apartment, much to Shelia's dismay. I noticed how she stared at us as we left hand in hand. Ha! He's _mine, all mine_! Hehe, I hated being such a jealous girl, but it was fun.  
We walked into the apartment and it felt empty. Know what I mean? Like, no one was there and it just seemed....lonely.  
We went into his old bedroom and fell onto the mattress, "Is it weird to come back here like this?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Definitely."  
"Wanna order some pizza?" I asked suddenly.  
"Food is not cool right now," he said softly. "Still suffering from last night. Can we just watch TV?"  
"Sure."  
  
We watched Saturday Night Live. Alec Baldwin was on it, so we didn't pay much attention to it. He started kissing my neck and whispering song lyrics into my ears. He knows I am a sucker for that junk. Darn that boy!  
I started giggling as he started singing _My Girl_ to me. He leaned on his elbows and looked down at me.  
"Don't you ever grow tired of singing?" I asked with a giggle.  
"Nope. I know you like it, why would I stop?"  
"Touché," I said as I leaned up to kiss him. I pulled him down and started making out with him. Sometimes that is just what you need after a long day. A nice make out session with the boy you adore.  
The next day I went to mass with Grandmere. She was forcing me to attend services with her every Sunday from now on. We attended an eleven thirty...a compromise. I had refused to attend the seven thirty mass that she had originally planned on attending.  
  
I didn't bother waking Michael up, I just quietly got up and left the apartment with Lars by my side. "How was your date?" he asked.  
"Fine. We just watched television," I replied. "Is the limo around?"  
"The church is only around the block, Princess."  
"So? I am soo tired."  
"I am not even going to ask why...piggy back ride?"  
I looked at him with surprise. "What would Grandmere think?"  
"Pretend you are limping."  
I giggled and jumped on his back. He was soo big it was difficult to hold onto him. He set me down around the corner of the street so Grandmere would not see us. I really liked Lars. He was like the fun version of a dad...sort of I guess.  
I spent the rest of the day helping my mom get her Thanksgiving plans settled. Her parents, Mawmaw and PawPaw were planning on coming to the city to see their newest grandchild. "Mia, you are eating with us. We _are_ your family believe it or not!" she snapped at me.  
"But Mom, it's not a big deal honestly. I mean, think about it, okay? Mawmaw, Pawpaw, you, Mr. G, Rocky, your in laws, Mr. G's sister...you won't even miss me."  
"Yes I would. You are the _only_ sane one around here."  
"Yeah, right. Come on, I never get to see him!"  
"When do you see my parents?"  
Silence.  
"Well?"  
"Mom, Michael is my boyfriend and I actually knows that he loves me..._YOU_ don't even want to see your parents!"  
"So see him afterwards."  
"No. I am going to spend Thanksgiving with him. That's it." Wow, I was getting ballsy. "I bet _Grandmere_ would let me."  
She laughed, "Sure she would. Look, Michael is more than welcome to join us here. In OUR home. But you, my dear, are spending the day with the family."  
That could work out. Michael could probably get over here for dinner.  
"Fine, what time shall I tell him then?" I said in a princessy voice.  
"Three o'clock."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
I went to my room and put on my new Euro-Trash CD. They were the first band Michael and I had ever danced to. He had mailed me their CD when it came out a few weeks ago.  
He was always doing sweet things like that for me. He and I didn't get to see each other very much even though we didn't live all that far from one another, so he always wrote me a card to tell me that he misses me and that he hopes Geometry is treating me well. I always write back simply saying I love him. Usually though, I have some kind of humor on the cover of the card.  
He came over on Thursday around one o'clock. "Is there anything you need out, Miss Thermopolis? Mia and I could go get whatever you need down the street..." he offered with a smile. He knew she was a sucker for that grin.  
"Actually..." she said trailing off. "Ask my mother why don't you?"  
"We are gonna be needing some veggie-tables. We need some squash, carrots, and green beans. Could ya get those Sonny?"  
"Sure, me and Cher will be right back," he said taking my hand. I tried not to laugh at poor Mawmaw's expression, but once we were in the hallway I couldn't hold back.  
"Did you just tease my grandmother?"  
"Yeah, but so what? Do you really care all that much?"  
I smiled, "Well, no, but still. She's my grandmother."  
"Sorry."  
"I'm f8cking with ya."  
He smiled, "It's so funny to hear you say that word. Oh, tonight, my place. Party, you in?"  
I nodded. Any time I got to spend with Michael would be fine by me. "You know it babe."  
"Cuz if you don't want to, we can do something _else_, ya know?"  
"I know, but I dunno. It could be fun. You could get me totally wasted," I teased. Well, half teased. I was kind of getting curious to see what the big deal was about drinking.  
He shook his head. "I won't be drinking, but you can if you want. You could just...ya know, crash. I am sure I could find a suitable bedroom for ya."  
I snuggled up to him and we went to buy the 'veggie-tables'.  
  
MICHAEL:  
Her maternal grandparents are sooo different from her paternal ones. Well, from her grandmother anyways. They questioned EVERYTHING I did. I had always thought Grandmere was a hard ass but these people...damn.  
"And where is it you said you were going to school?"  
"He's going to _Columbia._ It's an_ Ivy league _school" Mia explained softly for the fourth time in one meal.  
"What for? Agriculture or business...something _useful_ right?"  
"Computer Engineering and Computer Science," I replied.  
They returned to me with blank stares. "He'll start out making a lot of money," Mia explained. That was all they really were wondering anyways.  
"I ain't never been to no university," her grandfather started, "But I don't see the big deal about it."  
"Well, Mr. Thermopolis, Michael is a very bright boy. I'm sure that he'll use that education for good use, won't you Michael?" Mr. G asked.  
I nodded. These people were weird. How was Mia related to them?  
"I um...play in a band," I said, hoping they'd appreciate that.  
"What type?"  
"Rock-"  
"Oh bullfrogs! That ain't music. Dolly Parton now, there's a singer!" MawMaw said with a hoot.  
"He's really quite good actually," Miss Thermopolis came to my rescue. "He even played at a celebrity birthday party a few weeks back. He has written a few songs for Mia too."  
I blushed at this point. I had given Mia a recording of those songs before she had gone to Genovia in the summer. I hadn't realized her mother had heard them.  
They didn't seem too impressed though.  
We finished dinner and I helped Mia wash dishes. I kept winking at her and trying to make her laugh. "They were _horrible_ to you," she snapped.  
"No they weren't. Just concerned, that's all."  
"They were grilling you throughout the meal. I hadn't expected that."  
  
"Well, to be honest, I hadn't either. But so what? Who really cares? Am I really going to have to deal with _them_ in the future all that much? The lady whom I am going to deal with adores the ground I walk on, that's who I am going to deal with."  
"I wouldn't go that far," she teased, splashing water at me.  
I pretended to be highly offended. "I guess I will rescind my invitation-"  
"Oh sush up Michael. Will Lilly be over?"  
"I am guessing so. Her and Den are attached at the hip these days."  
"We _used_ to be like that," she said thoughtfully.  
"Do you miss it? Do you think there is something wrong with us?" I asked suddenly, worried.  
She gave me a look, "No, why would I? Is there something wrong?"  
I shook my head, "No, not from my view of us. I like how we are. We are independent human beings. But given the right time and place we are happy being together."  
She kissed me right then. It felt nice to have her kissing me with her entire family in the next room. Kind of exciting knowing that we were making out with the chance of someone walking in at any moment.  
"Okay," she said softly as we parted. "We should finish the dishes so we can go back to your place."  
As we left I heard her MawMaw say, "It's not right...her going to some boys apartment! She's only sixteen! She'll end up like you, Helen. Pregnant and alone."


	23. Uh Oh

We got to my place and a game of asshole was just starting. I saw Lilly nursing a beer off in a corner with Shameeka. I could tell she didn't like the taste but since Denis had given it to her she was going to drink it. I gave her a grin and put my hand on Mia's waist, "You want anything?"  
"What do you have?" she asked.  
I had figured she might want some drinks after being with family, so I bought some girly stuff for her. She had always hated the smell of beer so I thought fruity drinks would be good. I handed her a Smirnoff Triple Black Ice. "It's good," I promised.  
"What is it, exactly?"  
"Well, this isn't really fruity. It doesn't taste like liquor though. You'll like it. I'll have one with you, okay?"  
She nodded nervously and took a sip when I did. "Oh, this is pretty good," she said with a giggle. I kissed her forehead, "I am corrupting the minds of minors, it's great," I teased.  
She gave me a half smile, "I just don't want to be like Lana, ya know?"  
"Baby, if you ever did, I'd dump you, don't worry." She laughed and took another sip. "Besides, you could never be like her. She always dreams of being like YOU."  
She went over to Lilly while I entered the Asshole game. I saw her giggling with my sister and Shameeka. She caught me staring at her. But who could blame me? She looked amazing that night. She had on these jeans that fit every curve perfectly, and this corset type top with a denim jacket over it. Her hair was all wavy. She looked....just perfect.  
I noticed, as the night went along, she always had a drink in her hands. She came up to me around eleven thirty, "I think I'll spend the night, okay?" she stammered.  
I laughed, "Did I get Mia drunk?"  
She giggled again, "Um, yeah. I feel funny...but I don't know about drunk...yet."  
"Could you get me a green apple twist from the fridge?" I asked. The guys all looked at me funny.  
"_Chicks_ drink that shit," Gabe said, glaring at me. "Are you turning gay?"  
"Yes, you caught me. I just sent my hot girlfriend to get me my gay drink. I just felt like having some vodka, okay?"  
"Fine. I'm president," Gabe said, throwing down his last cards (**a/n, for an explanation please just IM me and I'll explain).  
** "I got nothing," Denis replied before he took an eight second hit of his drink. I threw down my last cards.  
"Vice president."  
  
I stopped playing after that game. Mia and I went into the 'dining room' and started dancing. I know, weird. But when I'm drunk I don't care if I look like a moron. Her eyes looked glazed over. "I want a _burger_!" she announced.  
"A what?" I said, laughing. She reeked of alcohol.  
"A burger. I haven't had one of them in _ages_!"  
"I am not letting you eat one now. You don't like them, remember?"  
"But I'm hungry and I want one."  
"Mia, you are not. You refused to eat the turkey today, remember? Because you are a vegetarian."  
"But can I forget that for a little while?" she whispered with wide eyes.  
"No because you will hate yourself tomorrow for eating a burger."  
She put her index finger up to my lips, "Sush now boy. Sush. Can I kiss you?"  
"That's a stupid question."  
She giggled. She was a cute drunk. Not like the obnoxious girls from school. "Remember Chuck E. Cheese from when we were little?"  
"Yes," I replied, confused as to where she was going with this.  
"I liked that place. They had good pizza, man."  
I looked into the living room where people were slowly leaving or passing out. Lilly was making out with Denis, and Shameeka was with Gabe. Damn, these guys would have been screwed if it hadn't been for me. Well, okay, bad word choice I think. Forget it. They just wouldn't be with anyone if it hadn't been for me. Okay, good way to put it I guess.  
"Wanna go to my room?" I asked.  
"So we can have _SEX_?" she screamed. Everyone looked at us. I stared up at the ceiling.  
"I wasn't planning on it," I replied. "Just thought you'd like to lie down."  
"Oh," she said with a laugh. "You don't want to make the _loooove_?"  
Okay, so the cuteness was GONE. "Not right now," I whispered.  
"Okay. I love you," she said pulling away. She walked to my room, waving goodbye to everyone.  
"There's a keeper for ya Mikey," Kevin said with a laugh.  
"She is a keeper," I snapped. "Just drunk. Good night boys." She woke up with no hang over. Lucky girl. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked hoarsely.  
"You just experienced what it is to be drunk. Congratulations Mia."  
She laughed, "I'd like to thank all the little people who helped me along the way," she teased.  
"Okay Drunky, I'm going to go grab us some coffee at the end of the block. You think you can make it to the corner, or you wanna stay here?"  
She sat up and straightened her hair. "I need some air."  
  
We walked down the street, my arm around her and the air coming out of her mouth. "I didn't say anything stupid last night, did I?" she asked with an innocent face.  
I thought about her outburst about sex. "No, nothing at all babe."  
"Good. That woulda been embarrassing, don't you think?"  
I nodded, with a little smile. "Sure would be. What kind of coffee you want?"  
"She takes Café Verona," a voice said behind us. I turned and saw her friend, Eddie.  
She burst out in a wide smile, "Eddie!" she said throwing her arms around him.  
I felt out of place. They started talking about something about school. I was totally out of the loop. I was the college kid and yet was the one out of place. I had nothing to do other than order her coffee.  
He sat down with us at a table. "So the masque is going to be so much fun, can you believe it's only two weeks away?" he asked her.  
"Oh I know! The final designs for my mask aren't even done yet! I have to see Grandmere later about those."  
"I still have to thank her for inviting me," Eddie said, sipping his tea. "You can't go, right Michael?"  
I glared, "No. I am in college after all; I have _other _things to do." I know that sounded snobbish, but I really didn't care. Look at this kid. He was a poser. He was wearing a Ramones t-shirt and ripped jeans. It was what, forty degrees out and he was just wearing the damn t-shirt. I hated him.  
It was clear to me that he was just wearing these clothes to impress Mia. I mean, he was a blonde haired blue eyed Josh Richter clone. Somehow he found out that Mia once found that attractive, but now found her eccentric boyfriend attractive, so he was just mixing the two in the hopes of getting her interest.  
"Oh right. How is that going now?" he asked.  
"I have finals coming up soon. Mia, are you ready to head back to my apartment?"  
She looked at Eddie, "Actually, I had forgotten that I promised Eddie I'd go Christmas shopping today with him. He's so ignorant when it comes to shopping and-"  
"Yeah, sure whatever. Silly me wanting to spend a day with my girlfriend. See ya. I hope you enjoy the coffee I bought you."  
  
MIA:  
Great. He hates me. "He hates me," I said, watching him walk away from the coffee shop.  
"No he doesn't. He just...well, maybe he's pissed, but nothing else."  
"Where is your coat?" I said suddenly.  
"Over with my body guard," he replied. "Ready to go work on your singing?"  
I nodded. I just hoped this would make Michael not hate me anymore.  
  
On my way back from the Plaza I stopped at one of those magazine kiosks so I could get the latest CosmoGirl!. Mom would kill me if she saw me grabbing a regular Cosmo, so it'll be CosmoGirl until I move out at least, which will happen as soon as humanly possible.  
I saw the new edition of In Touch so I started flipping through it. My heart stopped.  
_** Princess out of Love?  
By Correspondent Tia Peatre  
It has been over nine months since the love story of Princess Mia and her Columbia boyfriend Michael Moscovitz broke, but is it now broken off? Recent photos of her and Moscovitz, of the up and coming New York underground band SKINNERBOX, showed them both partially clothed. Since then photos of them together have been far and few removed from the limelight. Has that love story ended?  
Further proof of the young couple's relationship being history are new photo's of Princess Mia and Prince Edward of Cabonia kissing in New York's Central Park. They have also been seen leaving the Plaza hotel, where Edward has been living for the past four months. He is said to be attending her school, Albert Einstein High School.  
So is it goodbye to New York's own prince? Sorry Moscovitz, seems like the Princess will get her REAL Prince Charming.  
**_  
Then there were pictures of me and Eddie from when Lilly was shooting. Then there were pictures of me and him walking around Fred Segal, with him looking way interested in me, like his character in the video. Oh God. Michael is gonna be totally pissed at me. He won't understand.  
I nearly started hyperventilating. This isn't happening. The woman standing next to me was reading the same article and looking at me like "Is this the girl from the pictures?"  
Lars pulled me from the kiosk, "It'll be okay Princess. Michael will understand." 


	24. A Fight

"Maybe he hasn't read the magazines," Mom said as she cuddled me in my bed. I couldn't stop crying.  
"But they are _lying_!" I cried.  
"About what?" she asked, looking at her copy. "About the pictures of you and Michael partially clothed? Or the pictures of you and Eddie kissing in the park? Or about you and Eddie leaving the Plaza together?"  
"Well..." I said, re-reading the story. "Nothing I guess. But why should they be allowed to show all this? Aren't I supposed to have a parent sign off or something? Since I'm underage I mean." That was what Michael had told me after that incident at his place.

"This is public domain. You are _in_ a public place...a very public place that the press goes to for any and all celebrity sightings."

"Michael is never going to understand me."  
"Well, Michael knows how close you and Eddie have become right? He knows you guys are just friends, right?"  
"W-We don't really talk about it all that much. We barely see each other so we kind of just focus on one another...I mean, _sure_ he thinks Eddie is a creep...but he's just been a silly jealous boy...Ugh, I just totally gave him a reason to hate me and _never_ to trust me ever again."  
"Mia..."  
"I never thought of Eddie like that so I didn't see a reason to worry about it!"

"Did you tell him about Lilly's video?"  
"No."  
"Or about hanging out at the Plaza? Or that Eddie was a prince?"  
"No and _no_..."  
"Why not?"  
"Eddie asked me not to tell anyone he was a prince."  
"_Mia_...sometimes with relationships you have to tell each other little secrets that other people tell you..."  
"Did _you_ tell Mr. G I was a princess?" I asked.  
She nodded. "And he loved me, and YOU, enough to respect that it was a secret. I think you weren't giving Michael enough credit."  
"I always manage to make a mess of things," I said sorrowfully.  
"Don't be so dramatic. Michael has a good head on his shoulders. Go give him a call..."  
  
I tried calling. Over and over again. He didn't pick up. Denis did once though and told me that Michael had gone out with some friends from school. Great. He is escaping into intelligent conversations and not topics that include farts and Star Wars.

_Of course_ he would rather that. Why would he want to bother with a sixteen year old princess that almost failed algebra (even if her stepfather was the teacher)? I mean, what do I really have to offer him? He clearly can't have an intelligent conversation with me like he can with that Shelia chick.   
I played my guitar to drown my sadness. I had mastered the one song I _planned_ on playing for Michael. Key word is planned. I doubt he'd want to talk to me though. I hate myself right now.  
Grandmere stopped by later in the evening. "It is _terrible_ to see this article!" she said, shaking the magazine in my face.  
"I know...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"  
"What right do they have!" she said. I was kind of surprised. She was taking my side in this?  
"I-I, huh?"  
"Well, they did not even ask permission first of all, and what in God's _name_ are you wearing?"  
"Um, Grandmere, you aren't even mad that they are making it look like I am making out with the guy in public?"  
"Oh _please_ Amelia!" she said, exasperated. "I have learned one thing in my time in America."  
"Yes?"  
"American's practically have sex in public and no one bats an eye. This is nothing."  
"Oh."  
"And they discuss Michael's little _band_ here! What kind of free press! Terrible news!"  
Okay, so she wasn't so upset that this could possibly be bringing the end of the love of my life's and my relationship, but she was still showing _SOME_ type of emotion.  
Her cellular rang. "Yes? I don't _care_. I want all the issues to be removed, immediately! Do you understand me? Right now. I don't care about _free press_! I don't care if we are in America. I say now and I mean now. Otherwise they can just forget about- what? Oh, okay, very well then. I am glad we have reached an agreement. Good night."  
"Well?" I asked hopefully.  
"In future references to you that band will _not _be mentioned," she said happily.  
I rolled my eyes, "Grandmere! What am I supposed to do about _Michael_!"  
"I am sure if you wrote him a note of some sort things would be settled."  
Yeah, maybe back when she was courting Grandpere. "Thank you for your help, Grandmere..."  
  
MICHAEL:  
"Hey Den, I'm meeting up with my group for computer science, okay? Then I think we're going to a movie. If Mia calls let her know, okay?"  
"Sure man."  
I had kind of gotten over this morning. Just because he knew how she liked her coffee and he was going to the masque didn't mean something was going on with them. Just because he mentioned Grandmere inviting him to the masque didn't mean that she even liked him. No, he was just Mia's _friend_.  
Okay, I _still_ hate the guy though. I think he has an ulterior motive here. I mean, not many guys befriend Mia _without_ falling for her. I tried to not fall for her and look at me...well, I am the lucky one though. Kenny Showalter didn't turn out so lucky. This guy wouldn't either, right?  
  
I worked on my project with my group at the computer lab at school. "What movie are we going to see tonight?" one of the kids, Elvar, asked.  
Elvar was a cool kid. He was from Iceland, a place I wanted to bring Mia to someday because she always loved it.  
"I was thinking _Bad Santa_," Kyle asked, fixing a typo on the project.  
"I was thinking about seeing that with my girlfriend," I said, pointing out another mistake in the program.  
Sheila looked at me funny, "I thought you guys had broken up?"  
I looked at her like she had three heads, "No, why would we?"  
"Well," she said, reaching into her bag. "This says that you have..."  
I looked at the magazine she took out. It had pictures of Mia with Eddie. Laughing. Kissing. Holding hands. Him looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. Then there were pictures of us looking mad and cold toward one another. "N-No," I stammered. "I-I gotta go." I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. I wanted to throw up. Seeing her kissing that guy....  
  
I ran all the way home, ignoring the subway. I didn't want to wait around for that. I threw my bag in the front hall and slammed my bedroom door shut.  
"Hey, Mikey, Mia called earlier!" Den called into my room.  
"I don't want to talk to her!" I yelled.  
I heard him talking to Lilly who was with him in the kitchen.  
A knock came to my door, "What's going on?" Lilly asked softly.  
"Lilly, I just really wanna be alone," I snapped.  
"What are you so upset about? Did you get a bad grade or-"  
"No. I-I just want to be alone. Can you handle that?"  
  
The next day she kept trying to call me. Denis told her that I was working on finals. I'm glad that he doesn't ask questions, although I am sure both he and Lilly have seen the pictures now. I came out of my room once to go to the bathroom and another time to leave for the bar for our show.  
I saw Mia sitting right up front, she looked worried and nervous. I hadn't answered any of her calls or e-mails. I refused to look at her for an extended period of time. I just _couldn'_t look at the girl who had broken my heart.  
I couldn't understand why she would be here though. She caught me sneaking out the back door. "Michael, we need to talk," she said hoarsely.  
"About what, Mia? That I was right? That all these months I've had a feeling and you kept pushing it aside, promising me that it wasn't true? Mia, I- I can't even look at you right now. I'm sorry, I- I just can't."  
"Michael-"  
"Mia, I get it, okay? I get it now. He's a fucking _prince_. Good job, you got the guy you always wanted. A Josh Richter type has _actually_ accepted you. Congratulations. I'm happy for you. And I'm sure _Grandmere _is happy too."  
"Michael, those pictures...they weren't real. We were just pretending..."  
"Oh, and you '_forgot' _to tell me about them? Right, Mia. Please, if you didn't have feelings for him you would have told me about it before. And what makes me even sicker is that I felt guilty for not believing you!"  
She started crying. "Y-You don't understand, Michael."  
"Sorry, I'm not a God damned prince so I must be too _dumb_ to understand what it means when I see my girlfriend kissing someone else."  
"Please, don't be like this. Lis-"  
"Don't tell me how to be Mia. I just don't get it. I mean, you start freaking out because some girl comes to my fucking shows every week. I don't even give her the time of day for crying out loud! You get all paranoid, thinking that I did something with her. I always make it _perfectly_ clear that you are the only one and what do I get? Embarassment in the damn tabloids. Everyone saw that. Everyone thinks I'm the biggest fool. You made me a fool Mia. You just cared about yourself. You could have had the decency to break it off with me before you started it all with him. It would have sucked but I would have dealt with it. I would have had at least _some _respect for you."  
"Michael..." she said, reaching for my hand.  
I pulled away quickly, "Have a good life, Mia. I'm sure Eddie can give you that."


	25. Miss Thermopolis's Confession

It _killed_ me to see her crying. But she did this to herself. I didn't make her make out with Eddie in Central Park. I didn't make her walk around all happy with him on Fifth Avenue. She wasn't even trying to hide it! I mean, honestly! What, a stupid visor was going to hide her identity? I don't think so.

What kind of relationship were we to have if she was going to act like this? I certainly couldn't trust her...wait, she never actually said she wanted one still. Maybe she was trying to break it off with me when she met me in the alley. Great. Well, at least I broke it off first so I wouldn't look like a complete tool. I could still have some self respect.  
I threw myself into my schoolwork the next few days. I didn't go online. I didn't take any phone calls. I didn't even go to band rehearsal. Shelia called me on Wednesday night, after I skipped our computer class. "Just so you know, our project is counting as a final. We don't have an exam."  
"Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go back to sleep. Talk to you later."  
"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?"  
"I'm busy," I replied.

"Well, okay...I was just thinking we could do something because you usually are out with that _tramp_ after the shows and now you guys are broken-"

"What right do you have to call her a tramp?" I snapped.

"Well, Michael, I consider you a dear friend and she just broke your heart."

"A dear friend? Right. A dear friend. NO offense Shelia, but if you were a 'dear friend' to me, you would have known Mia a whole _lot_ better than you do. You would have known how fcking happy she made me. But you know nothing. You don't know what it was like when we were alone. How we could joke around so easily. How nice she felt falling asleep on my chest. How she could make the whole world seem right with just a smile and a squeeze of my hand. You have _no_ idea. _None_ at all."

"Michael, I...I have to tell you that I do have feelings for you and it is killing me to see you like this. I mean, she cheated on you. She was making out with a prince in public. Doesn't that make you want to get with someone else?"

"Yeah, you know me so well. I loved that girl. I _still_ love her. I am _always_ going to love her. Don't you understand that? I need to get over this whole thing on my own. I am going to win her back. If she'll have me."

"Michael-"

"And another thing._ She's_ a tramp? Look at you Shelia. You are jumping on me practically with my wounds still fresh. If anyone is a tramp it'd be you. I don't want to see you again, got it?"

"Michael! How can you call me that?"

"How can you call Mia that? I have never shown an interest in you Shelia. Never. Only for Mia. _Always_ for Mia. I don't know where you got the idea that it'd be cool to bad mouth her to me. I'm hanging up now. See you in class."  
  
I sat at the kitchen table and read the paper. I avoided _Page Six_, the gossip column.I used to like reading it to see what gossip was going on about me and Mia (that she was bringing me to Genovia for our winter break, and the totally false rumor that Mia was carrying my child). It was bound to be talking about the masque next week. I didn't want to hear about Mia and Eddie. "Man...you have _got_ to stop thinking about this," Denis said, taking the sports section from me.  
"How am I supposed to do that?" I demanded.  
"Read about this whole deal with A-Rod going to the Red Sox. It's bullshit. Throw yourself into school or into work or something. Forget about it for awhile. It'll blow over eventually."  
I broke down then. I hadn't cried in front of any one not related to me other than Mia. Denis seemed confused as to what to do at that moment. "Dude..."  
"How could she do it to me? I mean, I was so...I was good to her, right?"  
He nodded, "Yeah man. You were...you _are..."_  
"Then she _cheats_ on me! She was the only person I had ever thought of...I never even considered looking at someone else. I mean, I had opportunities, remember that chick Lydia? She _totally_ came onto me in my bedroom at that party we had back in September-"  
"Man, things will work out, I'm sure. Have you talked to her?"  
I shook my head, no.  
"Well _don't."_  
That surprised me. Shouldn't he be encouraging me to fix this?  
"Huh?"  
"Wait until you finish up finals. Then deal with it. Maybe you could go back home for a few days. Get away from here, ya know?"  
I wiped away my few tears, "Sorry for breaking down here like this..."  
"It's okay man. No problem. We all need that every once and awhile. "Go home and re-group."  
"You sure?" I asked, standing up.  
"Go ahead. ."  
"Thanks..."  
  
MIA:  
I stopped trying to call him after a week. I kept e-mailing him though. "Mia, just let it go..." my mother suggested. "I mean, he'll come around when he realizes he was wrong."  
"I don't want him to think that I am _letting him go_, though."  
Mom sat next on my desk; I was in my desk chair. "Mia, you kind of crushed his ego. Believe it or not, Michael _does_ have one. I know he _seems _perfect, and he sort is, for y_ou._ But how do you think it felt for him to see those pictures in the magazine? And then seeing them again in some other magazines? How do you think his friends from school reacted? He looked like an _idiot_. You have to have some patience. If it's meant to be, it will be."  
"Mom, why are you being so understanding of him? You should be mad that he isn't answering me."  
"No I shouldn't. Mia, want to hear why your father and I _really_ ended?"  
"Wasn't it because you were pregnant and you didn't want to get married? You didn't want to foll-"  
"That's what I _tell_ you. Truth of the story is like this...your father and I had dated throughout my freshman year of college, he was a big senior. So it was a big deal. I was only eighteen and dating the big man on campus. I didn't even know he was a prince until way after we got together."  
"So?"  
"So," she started, licking her lips, choosing her words carefully. "So he uh....told me in the December of my freshman year about who he really was. We went to Genovia to meet Clarisse, or the Queen, whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "And I _really_ did fall in love with Genovia. I seriously pictured myself there. But," she said, with her lip quivering.  
"But?" I asked, seriously confused. This didn't sound like my mom at all.  
"Well, not really a but just yet...we made love while we were in Genovia, he had told me he loved me," she explained. "Sorry, I know you probably don't want to hear about your mom and dad doing this, but bear with me. I mean, you were concieved before that obviously...but this time we made love, not just sex."  
I nodded.  
"We went back to the States...stayed together, happily for another month or so. He had even talked to me about getting married. I was actually thinking about accepting a proposal from him...but then I discovered I was pregnant. I didn't tell him at first...I had..." she said, standing up and turning away from me, "I had thought about destroying the pregnancy because I didn't think his mother would approve..."  
I sat there in shock. Okay, so maybe my views on the woman's right was a l_ittle _skewed now.  
"And I told him about it. He was so happy about my pregnancy. We stayed together for a little big longer...but then he started cheating on me, or I thought he was... near the end of my pregnancy."  
This was way too much to digest.  
"I had seen pictures of him...with some blonde girl over spring break. He kept trying to explain to me...the truth...but I never let him."  
Okay, so I could do two things. One would be I could be all adult about the situation and realize that this was taking a lot for her to tell me and I could be all understanding and listen to her. OR I could be a self absorbed teenager and say, "So shouldn't I just keep going then?" I asked. "I mean, so _Michael and I_ don't have regrets?"  
"Michael isn't like me. He'll come around again."  
She was looking out the window with her back to me. "Mom, it's _okay_. I'm not mad..."  
"I'm sorry Mia...so sorry...I was just so afraid..."  
"Do you still love Dad?"  
She didn't answer me for awhile. "I _did_...for a long time. But I kept myself busy. He kept himself busy. And then I met Frank. He's changed my outlook...I have always been happy, don't get me wrong. But Frank makes me happier in some ways. We have a _simpler_ love, you know what I mean?"  
"I love you Mom," I said leaning into her.  
"You too, Kid," she said, turning to kiss my forehead. "Everything will work out, I promise."  
  
I went to Michael's gig that night. I knew he didn't want to see me so I didn't sit in my regular spot. I noticed that Shelia was sitting there and had a big grin on her face. Lilly sat next to her. _She_ knew I was there and knew where I was sitting. She kept looking over at me and making funny faces to make me laugh.  
I stared at Michael as he took stage. Usually his face was a little red from his pep that he and the guys did before each performance (something that no one other than the five are privy to). But he looked cold and tired. And then he started singing. He sounded...terrible. This was the _worst_ I had ever heard him sing. He didn't even make eye contact with the audience. He stared at something in the back of the bar. He told me once that he did that when he was nervous. He would find one thing to focus on, and then would ignore everything else. He had told me usually that focus was usually on me, but what was it on now?  
I looked around. I didn't see anything in the back of the bar. He played _Stay Away_, and sounded kind of good during it. He sounded full of conviction. But the next song...it was strange.  
He did a new version of that song 'I'd do Anything', by Simple Plan. It usually sounded upbeat and happy, but he made it his own. It was sad. It was almost like he knew I was sitting here in the bar...but he stared at the one point in the bar.  
I left before he finished up his set. I didn't want to see that Sheila hanging all over him when he got off stage. I had lost him.  
  
MICHAEL:  
I had posted a picture of Mia in the back of the bar so I could focus on her while I sung. It was the first time she hadn't been at my performance, other than that one time she'd gone away with...with him...and those times she'd been too busy with her royal duties to come (I now assume that was code for being out with Eddie).  
I went straight home after my performance, ignoring Sheila's invitation to see a movie. Apparently my little blow up the other day didn't mean anythign to her.  
I went into my parents empty apartment. Lilly had told me that they had gone to my aunts house in Jersey for the evening and would be back really late. I raided the refrigerator. I started thinking about what Mia would be doing right now. I didn't want to though. She was probably going on a ritzy date with Eddie.  
Who was I kidding? I mean, honestly._ Eddie_ can give her everything. That ring I gave her for her birthday would be totally insignificant next to the things he could give her. She would probably end up tossing it out.  
I saw a video tape on the counter. The words _YUKI SAN_ attracted my gaze. That was a Rooney song. Denis was obsessed with them. I picked it up and brought it into the living room.  
I slid it into the VCR...this was the first time in a long time I had watched a video. Usually DVD's were the way to go. Music started playing.  
Then Eddie's stupid face appeared on the screen. He was mugging for the camera and was bouncing his head to the beat of the music. Then a shot of him and Mia walking down the street. Her shopping. Him mouthing the lyrics to her. Her not even listening to him. Then the familiar shot of them kissing in Central Park. And then her running off and jumping around, dancing like a goofball. Then they were in some expensive looking shop...and Denis...with that horrible hair cut!  
It all made sense now. She had been telling the truth...but that still didn't explain why she didn't tell me about Eddie...or about this video.  
She looked really pretty in the video though. Her hair was pulled tightly back in a bun. She looked amazing when she looked directly in the video during the end credits. Why'd she have to look so damn good?  
I went back to my own apartment early the next morning to finish studying. I was still trying to figure out how to deal with the news I had just gotten the night before. Why hadn't Lilly told me? Had she left that out on purpose? Was this one of her sick psychological experiments?  
I got a knock on my front door around four that afternoon. "Den, you got that?" I yelled out. "Den, I'm in the middle of something, get the damn door!"  
No answer.  
I got up and looked out the peephole. _What the hell was he doing here?_


	26. Not that any of this is awkward or anyth...

"What are you doing here?" I asked Eddie, only opening the door with the chain still on it.  
"I am sorry to say I have been tardy in my explanation," Eddie said carefully. "It is my fault that all this mess is going on. Won't you let me in?"  
"Is it okay for a _prince_?" I replied sarcastically, opening the door wide. Although I had gotten the proof that nothing had been going on with them, I still didn't like him. Before _he_ came along she and I had been fine. We never had that extra tension.  
"If it's okay for Mia, then _yes_, it is fine for me." He sat down on my futon in the living room.  
"Take a seat," I said with a sigh. "What do you want?"  
"I want to extend my _sincerest_ apologies."  
"Cut the formal shit would ya?" I said, walking into the kitchen for a beer.  
"Fine. Look, I'll be straight with ya. When I first met her, _sure_ I had a crush on her. But then she started talking about you and how great you were and I got over it, within like minutes of meeting her. I think she is a very beautiful girl and she's my best friend, but nothing else.And yes, I'll admit this much, I do have _some_ non-platonic feelings for her. But they are not _anything _like you feel for her. Nothing like she feels for you. I would never do anything to ruin your relationship, not purposely. I aspire to have a relationship like you guys have. To have someone look at me like she looks at you. To have someone light up at the mere mention of me.

" She's been a real good friend here. Back home I didn't have very much experience in what being a friend is. Everyone would stab one another in the back. She kept my secret because she...she told me that you kept her secret last year and she respected you for that. And I respect that as well.  
"She was a confidant for me. She was the only person in the whole world that knew what it was like to be royal...even if she did find out about the royal status so late. She didn't have all those _stupid _European nobility ideas in her head. She _listened_ to me when I had complaints about royalty and I was able to teach her a few things about guys."  
"Oh?" I asked, interested officially peaked.  
"She's been doing something for _you_, I can't tell you _what_ it is, but I had to help her. That is why she's been hanging out with me so much. She talk about you so much...she really _does_ love you, Michael. _Please_ believe me."  
I don't know why, but I really believed him. "So why didn't she tell me about the video then?" I demanded.  
"What video? _Ohhh_, for Lilly?"  
"Yeah."  
He laughed, "Because that was just us goofing around and doing Lilly a favor. We didn't even talk about it afterwards. It _wasn't_ a big deal. She actually asked Lilly to have you come do the video with her. But you were busy so Lilly just asked me to do it for her one Friday afternoon."  
I glared at him. Trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth. And I don't know why, but I believed him. "Fine."  
"Fine? You'll talk to her again?"  
"I need some time still. I can't deal with her this week though. I have my finals."  
"Michael..."  
"But the masque."  
"Yeah?"  
  
MIA:  
I had asked Eddie to talk to Michael for me, but he told me that Michael wasn't home. Oh well, didn't hurt to _try,_ right?  
I twirled the ring Michael gave me around my finger. No other ring would ever mean as much as this one did. He designed it for me for I had always thought we'd be together. Maybe we could _eventuall_y. Maybe Mom was right, that he'd come around in his own time.  
I got out of school early on the Thursday of the masque. I was getting some crazy stuff done to my hair (Grandmere expected hair extensions and stuff, I thought I'd look kind of silly).  
"You look... nice," Mom said. She was with me at Grandmere's suite in the Plaza. She looked so out of place. Not that she wasn't good enough for the Plaza, but now my two separate worlds were colliding. They are supposed to be separate. _Too much stress_.  
"We are getting _wonderful_ press for this masque!" Grandmere said excitedly. "They are re-broadcasting the interview of you, Amelia, from September. This is such wonderful news. _Such _great press!" she said as she took another sip of her sidecar.  
I looked at the clock. I was scheduled to enter the masque at seven. Eddie and I agreed to be one another's 'dates', since I had no boyfriend and Tina wasn't considered the proper escort for a prince (being all non C  
I was in a bad mood. "Stop making faces," the make up artist said.  
"Who is going to be looking at my _makeup_?" I demanded. "I mean, I have a _mask_, for heaven's sake."  
"Mia, it's part of your mask," my mom said, looking up from her magazine. "And keep quiet. You'll wake up your brother."  
"Sorry."  
The makeup artist looked surprised that my mother would be talking to me like this. I am sure that he would be going to the press about how my mother still scolds me, although I am the princess of a small country.  
"I hear Eddie's mask is _very_ detailed," Mom said, looking at the clock.  
"Oh have you seen it?" I asked. He had been talking about it all week.  
"Yeah. Very manly," she said with a wink.  
"Oh please, MOTHER."  
"He has a lion mask," she said. "And the poor boy...he lost his voice _entirely_."  
My face fell. Lions made me think of Michael and his crazy mane. "Oh."  
"You won't even recognize him."  
"Mom, I think that is the point."  
  
I stepped into my gown a little while later. My mask was pretty elaborate so my dress was fairly simple. Well, compared to the big ball gowns I've worn before. This one was pure white with a wide open front. Sebastino liked to celebrate the fact that I now have breasts, and wanted the whole world to know it, or at least it seemed that way to me. The dress itself had glitter and a few hundred sprinkled diamonds on it. "Grandmere, do you honestly trust me with something so...expensive?"  
"Pfuit, _money_ is no object. We are now in the public eye. Having you come out as a princess has given Genovia so much exposure. I am happy we have had you go tanning these past few weeks. Otherwise you would have looked drab in this."  
She was right about that. My skin tone did _definitely _make the dress stick out more. Who cared if I looked like a Lana clone? But then I remembered something Michael had told me. That I would never look like Lana, that she'd always be a Mia Clone. I smiled at that memory.  
I didn't finish describing the dress though. It went all the way down to the ground...on the sides. The middle of the dress had a high slit. It went just as high as a mini skirt would. It was tasteful though. After all, like Grandmere said, I am in the public eye. I have to make good showings at these things. But when she told me to lose a few pounds I stopped her. I told her that I was comfortable with how I looked. That I wanted to project a healthy body image to the girls out there.  
But the whole point of the masque was that no one would know who one another was. I liked this. Anonymity was unknown to me now. This was a whole new experience for me. Although, I am sure by the dress I was wearing most would be able to tell who I was.  
I loved the gown Grandmere was going to wear. She had chosen a French Revolutionary inspired masque with a matching dress. It was a wine red color. She was wearing a wig with some really elaborate curls. "You look wonderful, Grandmere," I complimented.  
She didn't make any expression. Her makeup caused her face to harden. Dad and I teased her a little bit. I was really glad that our relationship was almost friendly now. She had lightened up quite a bit. This was shocking to most, of course, because she was still quite scary. In private though, we were able to joke and tease a little bit.  
"What was that Mother?" Dad asked, teasing.  
She took out a pen and wrote: "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!!!"  
"Dad, she'll _kill_ you if you keep bugging her. And she can do that now that I am an available heir."  
He laughed. "You look beautiful, Mia."  
"Thanks Dad. Mom should be coming out soon with Mr. G."  
His face dropped, "Of course. How are they doing these days?"  
Now that I knew the real story behind their break up I kind of felt bad for him. I bet he hadn't fallen out of love with her. "They're good. She designed their masques. They are sooo funky. He's a court jester and she's a princess. I am glad I don't look like that though..."  
Mom and Mr. G appeared. She had a pink and purple mask that covered only half of her face. Pink ribbons made up her 'hair'. "You look beautiful, Helen," my dad said.  
Mr. G put his hand on my mother's hip, "He's right, you do," he said softly to her. Aw, that goofy looking bastard was a good guy. Too bad he had come along...maybe my parents would have gotten back together...but then Rocky would never have been born. Okay, so it's good that they didn't get back together.

"Doesn't our daughter look beautiful?" Dad asked Mom. I looked at Mr. G's face. He looked kind of out of place. I mean, my mom produced me with Dad so she HAD to be there. Plus, it must be wicked weird to be standing in the same room with the man that your wife almost married. That she had sex with and produced a baby.

Mom smiled softly at Dad. "Yes, she does look beautiful, Phillippe." I never noticed how they looked at one another before. Like there was a secret longing still there. Maybe Mr. G noticed this and that was why he felt weird.

"This mask she's wearing reminds me of that Halloween-"

"I was a butterfly and you were a coccoon!" my mom said laughing.

"And you lost your wings when we-" Dad cut himself off after Mr. G and Grandmere started staring pointedly.

Mom stepped back and her smile faded. "So, Mia..."

I started twiddling my thumbs behind my back and tried to pretend I never noticed the weird trip down memory lane for Mom and Dad. "I really wish I didn't have this stupid mask permanantly attached to my face."

My mom distracted herself from Dad's face by paying extra attention to showing me how easy it was to remove my mask (I can't even begin to explain my mask to you because tro be honest, I hardly understand how it is staying on my face).

After she finished fixing my hair she went back to Mr. G. He put his hands on her waist and started telling her one of his lame jokes. I love the guy, but he can't tell a real joke.

I frowned though. I used to love how Michael would put his hand on my waist so easily. Showing the world that I was his, and only his. And now...well, I guess I was my own, which isn't necessarily a _bad_ thing, right?  
  
Grandmere sent me out on my own. I had never done this before. Going out on my _own_, that is. Back in the summer _Dad_ had brought me into all of the functions. Tonight I am all on my own. Well, Eddie was supposed to be with me but he's been out of sight. He hadn't answered his cell phone all day.   
I looked for Eddie. Mom had said he had a lion's masque on. Some people recognized me and bowed slightly. I think they all respected that I was trying to keep a low profile.  
_ Then I spotted him. _


	27. The End

**Author's Note: And this is it kiddo's. This is the end of the whole story. There isn't much left of a story to tell....well, there's the future, but I'm feeling kind of done with the story. Use your imagination ;). Well, I have a lot of other stories to post so hopefully you'll like those (including one with a semi-mean Michael). Okay, enough rambling from me. And here it goes. Not my best work....but it'll have to do. **

** Oh, and the song is by Brandy. It kind of seemed to fit...**

* * *

MIA:  
I started shaking. Michael's hero, Paul McCartney, was standing ten feet away from me. All the songs that Michael tried to teach me that the Beatles played suddenly came into my head like an express train.  
He was talking to his wife. Do I go up to him and ask for an autograph? No...that wouldn't be princess like. But I could talk to him, right? But what does one say to the man that her boyfriend—er, ex-boyfriend, idolized? Hey, I don't know anything really about your music, but I like your daughter's designs?  
But I didn't have to say anything. He came over to me. "Princess, I assume?" he asked, bowing.

I nodded and offered a nervous smile. "Yes sir...I uh," I stammered. I wish Michael was here to help me not sound like a moron to this rock god. "I am a big fan."

"And we are of you," his wife replied. "I wanted to talk to you actually about land mines," she continued on.

She went on and on, but I stopped listening to them and stared at a person across the room. Could it be Eddie? No...Eddie liked to be around lots of people. He liked to network. This person, in a lion's mask, was sitting off to the side and sipping a Shirley temple. He looked totally out of place and nervous. I saw him biting the straw, not taking in the drink. I saw him drumming his fingers against his left leg. It was definitely not Eddie. It was _definitely_ Michael. But what the hell was he doing here? Oh crap, he caught me staring at him.

MICHAEL:  
I caught her eye. She didn't know it was me though, I know that much because of her smile. If she had known it was me she'd have been nervous. I had dyed my hair the night before so that I would have the same appearance as Eddie. She would have no idea, or would she?  
I had arranged to take my anatomy final the day before. I had been totally stressed out about tonight that I am sure I did _terrible_ on it. But I didn't care. I just wanted her back in my life.  
"Hey Eddie," she said softly. "I love your masque."  
I nodded as a response.  
"Oh, Mom told me about your voice. It sounded fine last night, what happened?"  
I shrugged. She looked at me oddly.  
"Avez-vous été malade ?" she asked in French. Luckily I knew French. She had asked me if I had been sick.

"Oui," I said hoarsely.

"Pauvre garçon ! Une si belle soirée." _Poor boy! On such a lovely evening!_ "Avez-vous voulu quelque chose à boire ? Je suis sûr que nous pourrions obtenir du champagne." _Did you want something to drink? I am sure we could get some champagne.  
_ I shook my head. The bell was rung for all of the guests to sit down for dinner. I sat next to Mia. She laughed and _seemed_ sincerely happy. I saw something though that made me realize she wasn't though. She made a face when she was listening to people's jokes. It was like _'Well, that was totally unfunny but I have to be polite'_. Her upper lip would do this quivering thing when she smiled if she was not really happy.  
I didn't eat the main course because she didn't. The main course had been some type of pork dish which she obviously wouldn't eat. Instead she and I played tic-tac-toe on a napkin. It was nice to be so close to her again.  
She looked at me funny when I made my 'O'. "Eddie?" she asked softly.  
I tried not to look at her directly in the eyes.  
"Eddie, would you like to dance?" she asked after dinner finished. "People are starting to dance."  
I shook my head.  
"Oh come on you _loser_. I know you suck at dancing but get over it."  
I smirked. I didn't want her to notice my trademark smile. My dimples would show.  
A fast song was playing. I saw her grandmother sigh visibly. The DJ was playing some top forty songs that she clearly did not deem suitable for a queen's prescence. I tried dancing close to her, "Eddie, no."  
I opened my mouth to say something.  
"I have _diamonds_ on this dress. I can't afford to lose any. Grandmere would_ kill_ me!"  
So she didn't mind Eddie being up close to her regularly?  
I looked around and saw a lot of celebrities around. The Olsen twins were there with their boyfriends. I still could not figure out which twin was which. They came over after a while and danced with us. I made a mental note to let Gabe know that I was dancing in a group with the Olsen twins.  
Mia laughed with them and cracked jokes about other people's dresses and masques. "Did you see the one over there with-"  
"The pea cock mask!" the twins said in unison.  
A Britney Spears song came on so I took that as my cue to back off. "Eddie, what are you doing? You love this song," Mia said, pulling me closer to her. "Why are you being so _weird_?"  
Soon a slow song came on. I tried to put my hands on her waist but she pulled away. "Eddie, I can't dance with you...slow songs just make me think of him. And I don't want to cry tonight. I'm supposed to be happy tonight."  
I nodded. Good. She didn't like Eddie at least. I smiled.  
She laughed softly, "Why are you smiling?"  
I shrugged.

**MIA:  
** So I knew it was him. That smile was the clincher. The signs had all been there. All I really needed to see was his eyes through the masque. The peat boggieness was like no one else's around. He should really get that trademarked.  
But then we played tic-tac-toe. He automatically took the 'o', usually Eddie took the x. And the way he makes his o is different from everyone else. He went right to left and made the top of the 'o' overlap the other one (know what I mean?)  
The song "_Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_" came on. I would know it was him if I had just walked in. The carefree way he danced was so...so very much him. He had always teased me with this song because I am both rich, and well, somewhat famous. He always said he would come rob me if I complained too much about being a princess.  
He didn't notice that I slipped away. He was too busy enjoying the music. I went over to Lars and told him to go upstairs and get my guitar and to place it in the indoor garden.  
I saw Michael looking around nervously. He didn't realize that he had nervous ticks like I did. He bit the side of his lip when he was worried. I kind of giggled. He had been so adorable trying to surprise me. I was almost sorry I was going to be all secret spy on him and figuring out his plans. I saw Lars come back into the ballroom so I took that as my cue to leave the room. Michael saw me though, and had a confused look on his face.  
  
I whispered to Lars to send Michael in. He looked really confused. I quickly explained the situation and he smiled slightly, "I am happy that he has seen the mix up."  
"Me too, Lars. Me too."  
  
MICHAEL:  
Oh _perfect_. I bet she's figured it out by now. I can tell she knows its me. How could she not? She left the room when I caught her eye again. I saw her say something to Lars out in the hall, then he turned to me.  
I pretended not to notice that he was walking over to me. I started walking in the opposite direction. A moving target. "Prince Edward!" he called to me. Oh crap. Oh, wait, that's me. Right? She wants to talk to Prince Edward?  
I turned, "Yes?" I asked, changing my voice. Why did I try to make it sound more manly when I mimicked him?  
"The Princess wishes for an audience with you in the garden, if you will follow me?" he asked, motioning to the private area where Mia and I had almost kissed the previous year for the first time.  
"Yes," I said hoarsely. _There goes the manly man voice._  
I followed him into the garden. I didn't see her right away though because the lights were off. Lars flipped a switch as he left. The area was much different from last year. There were fountains and butterfly lights all over the place.  
Then I saw her. She was...I can't even begin to describe it. Her masque was like a butterfly. Somehow she had fastened it onto her face within her hair. "Hello," she said softly.  
"M-Mia..."  
"I have to show you something..." she said even more softly.  
"What?"  
She took my hands and pulled me further into the garden. Much further than we had been last year...and that is not a metaphor. I meant that literally. I saw a guitar on a bench. "Sit," she instructed.  
I did.  
"I've been working on something for you...for awhile..."  
She started strumming on the guitar, and then she started singing. I didn't recognize the song though.

_It's the only explanation _

_To the question at hand _

_Like years of pain gone away _

_In a single day There's nothing that compares_

_ To the way You make me feel inside _

_And I'm so glad you're my...  
  
Prince charming, my angel _

_My king and my friend _

_My lover, my one He is, he is _

_The beat in my heart The kiss on my lips _

_My lover, my one He is, he is  
  
They could take away the money _

_My fortune and fame _

_But as long as you stay here with me _

_I would be okay _

_I look at you _

_And I see me _

_Just reflections of the love you made with me _

_And I'm so glad you want to be my... _

_Prince charming, my angel My king and my friend _

_My lover, my one He is, he is The beat in my heart _

_The kiss on my lips My lover, my one _

_He is, he is My sun, my shine _

_My heart, my mind _

_He is everything I gotta love you like no one has ever loved before I_

_ gotta give you what you gave, baby, so much more_

_ I wanna take it fast, but I wanna take it slow _

_Addicted to your love, and I can't let go...._  
  
I noticed her nervously glancing at the strings, worried about getting the wrong notes. I only wished that that song had been for _me_. I tried to hold back the tears. She had found her prince charming in Eddie, not me?  
"Do you have something to tell me?" I asked hoarsely.  
"Yes, I do _Michael_."  
My masque couldn't hide my surprise. "Beg pardon?"  
"I'm not stupid. I can see through that masque. Now I think we have two options," she started, coming closer to me.  
"Y-Yes?" I stammered.  
She kissed me, "We can do that...." She started after she pulled back.  
"Or?"  
"Or..." she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Are you _propositioning_ me?" I asked. It was almost like nothing had even happened. Like Eddie had never arrived. Like _I_ had been her date all along.  
"Why, _ye_s I am. Can we go to your apartment?" she whispered huskily. I knew we'd discuss all of what happened later. But for now we just wanted to hold on to one another for dear life.   
I started laughing. "You know, I had a big huge plan and –"  
"I took over. I tend to do that lately. So?"  
I took her hand. We snuck out the service entrance. I'm sure New Yorkers wouldn't be surprised to see two people walking around with big elaborate masques on their faces.  
We reached my apartment silently about twenty minutes later. I ripped off my masque and she gingerly took hers off. "How'd your hair get so long?" I asked, helping her take the pins out of her hair.  
"Extensions," she explained. We walked into my room after removing her masque. "Let me wash my face, okay?" she asked.  
"Fine," I said, kissing her clean forehead.  
I turned the lights on in my bedroom and started throwing all my dirty clothes in my closet and the dirty dishes were quickly brought into the kitchen. I tossed anything she might find offensive into a pile and covered it up with a towel. I doubted she'd be inspecting my room too much. Then again, I wasn't normally such a pig.  
"Michael?" she said from my door frame.  
I turned. She looked much different from before. She had removed all her makeup and her shoes. "Yeah, that dress..."  
"What about it?"  
"We're gonna have to get that off of you..."  
"Why is that?"  
"It just doesn't look right without your _shoes._"  
She giggled. "I have to be gentle when I take it off. It's worth over _five hundred thousand dollars."  
_ "She trusted you with something like that?" I asked, shocked.  
She didn't answer me. She undid the zipper and slipped out of the severely overpriced dress. "I feel terrible wearing it...that money should be spent on something a little more useful."  
I simply stared at her. She was...well, I am speechless. I had seen all this before, but now I appreciated it just so much more. I walked away. "Mia I don't want you to think I just came back for this..."  
She came up behind me, "I know..."  
"I talked to Eddie...I saw the video..."  
She kissed my neck, "Michael, I know. I understand. But let's not talk right now, okay?"  
  
This was the second time we had made love. The first time since the first time. This time we didn't giggle or screw it up. It was perfect. Just perfect. And we could lay down with one another afterwards. I couldn't be happier.  
"Michael?" she whispered. I had thought she'd fallen asleep.  
"Yes?"  
"I have to ask you something."  
Uh oh.  
"Yes?"  
"Whatever possessed you to dye your hair?

I burst out laughing. "Well, I couldn't have fooled you with my regular old hair, could I?"  
"You didn't with this one either..."  
"Mia?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up already and kiss me again."


End file.
